Double Triangle Trouble
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: The Mallards and Ducks visit Brazil, what trouble will they find? Sequel to Extended Wings Co-written with Nightw2. Now Completed with Ch. 31.
1. Radio Contest

****

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With an F and Nightw2 (AKA comickook)

* * *

****

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella Duck's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

Author Notes: This story is a sequel to the stories "Back to the Nest" and "Extended Wings". Reading those stories prior this one would help; though you most likely could understand this story regardless.

* * *

****

Chapter 1

Written By:

Stef with an F

* * *

Launchpad opened the front door, and started to walk into the living room when some luggage almost hit him on the head.

"Whoa there!" Launchpad shouted.

Drake ran down the stairs. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hit you there."

Launchpad moved the luggage aside, and made through the juggle of luggage in the front room. It seemed that a lot has happened the two days he spent visiting his good friend Fenton Crackshell, even though the Fearsome Five…err Fearsome Four has been quiet for weeks now. Megavolt has been presumed dead since the bridge explosion over a month ago.

"No harm done DW, so what is up with all the baggage?" Launchpad asked.

"Won a radio contest. We are all going to Brazil! Won four adult tickets. So, want to come?" Drake offered.

"Oh you bet! I better go call Bella!" Launchpad exclaimed.

"Yeah…but, I'm sorry, she can't come. I already called the airline and they are going to count Gosalyn as an adult. But I was able to get Ronnie and Lisa tickets for a reduced price."

"Oh!" Launchpad replied. "Well, that makes sense, she is sixteen. Well, I better call Bella anyway. Any way I could buy her a ticket?"

Drake glanced as his watch.

"No time. Though, maybe she can take a later flight? But hurry we have to get the airport in less than an hour!" Drake informed.

"Could you not have informed me of this trip earlier?" Launchpad asked on the way to the phone.

Drake shrugged his shoulders.

"I forgot Fenton's phone number. Gosalyn! Get a move on it young lady!"

Launchpad shook his head as he dialed Bella's number. After a few rings, an answering machine answered the phone call.

"Hey Bella! It's me Launchpad. Sorry that I missed you. I'm calling because I have been invited to on a trip! Would you like to come? Well, we don't have any more extra tickets, but I was thinking that maybe you could take a later flight? I have to go in a few minutes, so I hope you get this message. I will call when we land. Love you!"

Launchpad placed the phone on the counter, and then hurried upstairs to quickly pack a few things.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the home of the Ducks, Bella opened her front door as well, holding bag of groceries; she had a few more next to her on the porch.

"Oh let me help you with that," Daisy said grabbing one of the bags.

"However did you bring all those over her on you bike?!"

Bella laughed as she placed her bag on the counter and went to grab another. "I had a co-worker go with me today," she revealed.

"Oh! I see!" Daisy said.

Melanie dug into one of the bags and pulled out the stuff toy her mother bought her.

"Are you going to Rio with us?" Daisy asked.

"Rio?" Bella responded. "When are you going to Rio?"

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Donald really did not tell you?" Well, his good friend Jose Carioca invited us for a visit. He's bringing down his private jet. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you bring Launchpad?" Daisy informed.

"Jose Carioca, eh?" Bella said with a smile. "I haven't seen him in…oh my…since I was 15 years old! During Donald's college graduation! Wow…"

Daisy smiled.

"Did you used to have a crush on him?"

Bella covered her blushing face with her hands.

"Yes! I wonder if he noticed. But, I was just a kid back then. He moved back to Brazil and I met the boys' father not much later. Oh that was so long ago. It would be nice to see him again. Though, I better call Launchpad and see if he wants to come. He might get jealous, you know."

Daisy laughed.

"Why? It was only a school girl crush, wasn't it? Do you really think that if you saw Jose again it would threaten what you and Launchpad have? I mean you two have gotten mighty close the last few months."

"Six months now. Been a while since I have been in a relationship for that long."

Daisy put her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Remember when you first came into that front door about seven months ago?"

Bella glanced over to the front door.

* * *

**__**

Flash back to seven months ago.*

"Oh My God!" the voice at the door shouted. "I can't believe it! Daisy!! You and Donald finally hooked up?"

Daisy plastered on a fake smile. Dumbella was being too cheerful.

"Is great to see you again too…Where's Gregory?" asked Daisy.

Bella frowned. She turned around for a moment. She knew Daisy was only trying to be nice. She could tell, Daisy really thought quite little of her. And of what did think of her, it was not kindness. She disgusted Daisy.

Bella turned around, and sighed.

"I don't know how much Donald told you, but Gregory left me," Bella answered.

"Oh, how terrible," Daisy said insincerely.

****

End of Flashback

* * *

Bella nodded. "Yes, I remember. I know you didn't like me."

Daisy made a half smile.

"Well...yeah, that's true. But, I can almost call you a friend now."

Bella laughed.

"Thanks, I think. Well, I better call. You probably got some packing to do."

"Yeah."

Daisy ran upstairs to finish backing. Bella reached for the wall phone when she noticed that there was a message. She played it and realized that Launchpad too was going on a trip, but he neglected to mention where. So she dialed his number. And instead of ringing. She received a busy signal.

"That's strange," Bella said to herself, since she knew the Mallards had call waiting. "Maybe they are an important phone call?" 

Then Bella remembered. He mentioned that he had to leave in a matter of minutes. She glanced down to her watch. If the time clock on Donald's machine was correct, it was nearly 30 minutes since the phone call. Could he have already left? But then would she not get the answering machine? So, he couldn't have left.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Drake Mallard asked anxiously, "We are due at the airport NOW!"

Launchpad placed his suitcase in the truck of Drake's Caravan. He glanced over at the house.

"I'm going to call Bella one more time he informed," he began to walk back to the house.

Drake shook his head. He placed his arm around Launchpad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry LP, but we are all ready late. I understand you wanted to inform your girlfriend, but we really do have to go. You left a message, right? Call her when we land, unless you don't want to go."

Launchpad sighed.

"No, I do want to come. Let's go."

"Great!" Drake exclaimed. And with that The Mallards and Launchpad left for the airport.

* * *

****

A few hours later…

The Duck family was at the airport, boarding Jose's private yet.

"Did you manage to get a hold of Launchpad?" Daisy asked Bella.

Bella shook her head.

"No, something appears to wrong with his phone. I don't think I should go."

Daisy shook her head.

"Nonsense. When we you ever get an opportunity to visit Rio again?"

Bella bit her lip.

"Yeah, you're right. And we are all here already."

"Exactly!" Donald said.

"Come one Bella, it will be fun!"

"Yes Mommy!" Melanie called. "I never been to another country!"

Bella kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Yes I know," Bella said.

"Are you excited?" Louie asked. "Huey, Dewey and I have been all over the world!"

"Wow!" Melanie shouted, jumping up and down.

Dewey nodded. "We did a whole lot of exciting things to boot as well!"

"Some even dangerous!" Huey added.

"Oh no dangerous!?" Melanie shouted holding onto their mother's jeans.

Bella hugged her daughter.

"It will be okay, I promise. Hey Huey, did you happen to get a hold of Gosalyn?"

"Today?" he asked.

"Yes, I called Launchpad and never was able to get through," Bella explained.

Huey shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe something is wrong with the phone?" 

"I guess so," Bella said.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Notes:

*Flashback mentioned takes place in Chapter 2 (part 3) of **_Back to the Nest. _**

Please tell us what you think! Thank you :) 

-Stef


	2. Oportunity for Crime

****

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With an F and Nightw2 (AKA comickook)

* * *

****

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella Duck's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

Author Notes: This story is a sequel to the stories "Back to the Nest" and "Extended Wings". Reading those stories prior this one would help; though you most likely could understand this story regardless.

* * *

****

Chapter 2

Written By:

Brad Eugene Palmer AKA Nightw2 AKA Comickook

* * *

Steelbeak, the chief agent of F.O.W.L., was lounging about in a base swimming pool; the usually well dressed, metal-mouthed rooster now garbed in little more than stylish trunks and sunglasses. As he leaned across the side of the pool and gleamed flirtatiously at the poolside waitress, his waterproof wrist communicator sounded. "Awwww, man. Talk 'bout yer bad timing." the rooster groaned as he took brought the wrist communicator up to his face.

Suddenly, the all-too-familiar shadowy figures of F.O.W.L. High Command flashed onto the communicator's image receiver. "Agent Steelbeak, it has come to our attention that there will be an inventor's convention in Rio, which will bring many of the world's most brilliant gadgeteers all together in one place. Your mission will be to go to Rio and mastermind the kidnapping of those inventors. With so many great inventive minds under our control, F.O.W.L. will be almost invincible. However, the convention will unquestionably be well guarded, so only, you, our top agent, will have any real chance of pulling off the mission. To assure your success, we're assigning a dozen of our new Cyber-Egg-Men to assist you in your plans." the F.O.W.L. High Command member who resembled a duck with teeth commented.

"Gotcha, High Command. Youse 'r assign'n da right boid fer DIS capa. Steelbeak ova 'n out. Heh heh heh heh!" Steelbeak replied as he sipped on the beverage the poolside waitress just provided him and deactivated his wrist communicator.

"Dis is gonna ta be sweet. I mean, an all-expenses paid trip ta Rio 'n da fun of grabb'n a whole bunch'a eggheads out from unda da noses a' da inta'national authorities," the rooster cackled as he climbed out of the pool, finished his drink and started toweling off on his way to the men's changing room.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed portion of Saint Canard, Negaduck sat down at the head of the table with Bushroot, the Liquidator, Quackerjack and Megavolt; the last of which had only just finished healing from the injuries he suffered from that explosion on the bridge more than a month ago; all taking their own seats. "Okay, now that dim-bulb's back up to full health, we can now head for Rio to pull off that big caper we've been planning for the last three weeks." Negaduck commented.

"You mean the theft of that giant supposedly mystic diamond that, according to legend, is said to grant ultimate knowledge, unlimited physical strength, absolute weather control and immortality to anybody who places said diamond in the pedestal of a certain ancient temple deep within the Brazilian rain forest at the light of dawn and stands in the light as reflected by said diamond; providing it's the light of dawn precisely three days from tomorrow when the diamond's magic is supposedly due to kick in for 30 seconds every 500 years?" Bushroot nervously asked.

"Quite correct and, as sheer luck would have it, that diamond is being kept in a museum not more than 30 miles from where that temple supposedly is. Admittedly, the diamond supposedly has a state-of the-art security system protecting it AND twenty miles of the 30 miles that happens to be the distance between the museum AND the temple is through thick Brazilian Rain Forest but, but neither of those factors should be much of a problem for US. As for any jungle animals we might come across, I think it's a pretty safe bet that the five of us have the talents and hardware between us to handle THOSE without too much trouble; same with the booby traps that temple will probably be loaded with. With the powers of ultimate knowledge, infinite strength, weather control AND immortality at my command, none will be able to stand against me; not even my do-gooder double. Heck, not even my do-gooder double AND all of his Justice Ducks teammates." Negaduck answered with his usual evil grin.

"Heeheeheehohohoho! Look out, Rio; It's PLAYTIIIIIIME!" Quackerjack said with a crazed laugh.

"Need a break from meddlesome Saint Canard heroes? Take a vacation in lovely Brazil. Multi-million dollar/supposedly magical diamond capers optional but highly recommended." the Liquidator said in his usual ad-speak.

"But what makes you so sure the diamond really IS magical? I mean it's not like anybody's ever found out from first hand experience; at least anybody who's willing to discuss the subject." Megavolt asked Negaduck.

"Call it a gut feeling, Megavolt. Somehow, I can just sense the truth in the legends.... AND ALL OF YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO QUESTION MY GUT FEELINGS! DON'T YOU?!" Negaduck replied.

"Yes, boss, we do. We do know better that to question your gut feelings." all four of the other Fearsome Five members answered nervously.

Elsewhere, but at the same time, Taurus Bulba chuckled cruelly to himself as he finished the preparations he had been making ever since he overheard on the radio that the Mallard family won four adult tickets to Brazil the previous day. "You won't escape me that easily, Darkwing. Not after all the years we've clashed; all the upgrades I've had on my cybernetics and all the research I did to find out your civilian identity. I'm just going to have to travel to Brazil too and threaten your family THERE." Bulba said as his heel jets activated and he started off for Rio.

* * *

****

To Be Continued


	3. The Suite

****

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

* * *

****

Written By

Stef With an F and Nightw2 (AKA comickook)

* * *

****

Disclaimers:

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella Duck's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

* * *

****

Author Notes:

This story is a sequel to the stories "Back to the Nest" and "Extended Wings". Reading those stories prior this one would help; though you most likely could understand this story regardless.

* * *

****

Chapter 3

Written By:

Stef with an F

* * *

"Cool Gear!" Gosalyn exclaimed, examining the huge suite they inherited the next few weeks. There was a sitting room that including a small table, a TV and a couple small sofas. The next room featured a couple of double beds, and small desk with a phone and additional phone jack where one could attached a modem. There was door that led to a medium-sized bathroom, and another door that led to the master bedroom. This master bedroom had a large glass window/door that harbored a balcony, a king sized bed with satin sheets, and mirrors on the ceiling. There was a door that led to yet another bathroom, this one featuring a hot tub.

"This one is mine!" Gosalyn shouted.

Drake laughed.

"Uh uh, you get to share the room with your siblings," he stated.

"Well, duh…" Gosalyn responded, still mesmerized by the beautiful room.

"Unless of course you would like the pull out couch?" Launchpad asked.

Gosalyn bit her lip for a moment, thinking about Launchpad's offer. "Nah, thanks though."

She ran to the phone. "I have to call home and tell everyone about this!"

Drake blocked Gosalyn from the phone.

"I don't think so, young lady! Do you realize how much an international phone call would cost?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn crossed her legs as she spoke.

"Pretty much, huh? But I would at least would have to call Huey and Honker," she stated.

Drake shook his head.

"That's what postcards are for honey," he said.

Gosalyn crossed her arms.

Unbeknownst to her father, Huey was in fact somewhere in Brazil. He called her a few days ago, telling her that a good friend of his uncle's invited them to stay at his estate.

"Hey Dad, could I go downstairs and go scope out the pool?" Gosalyn asked.

Hearing the request of their father, both Ronnie and Lisa became interested in the pool.

"Could we Dad! Could we?" Ronnie asked.

"Yes, Daddy, please?" Lisa added.

Gosalyn smiled on the surface, but internally was frowning. Now she wanted to go swimming, but then again, she didn't want to chaperone the kiddies.

Drake looked at his two younger children.

"Yes you may, but you have to stay with your older sister," he informed them.

"Thanks a lot, Dad," Gosalyn added. She grabbed her swimsuit out of her bag and entered the medium-sized bathroom.

"Gosalyn," Morgana called. "Wait, up, I'll go down with you and help you watch the kids.

Drake glared at Morgana. He knew quite well that if the responsibility of watching her sister and brother was bestowed upon Gosalyn, she would have few opportunities to wander off and get into trouble. 

Morgana flashed back a warning of his own.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"But Honeywumpus, I just thought that we could do something together?" Drake stated. He leaned over to kiss his wife passionately on the lips.

Morgana moaned slightly to the kiss.

"Later Dark, later. I want to check out the place. Maybe you and Launchpad can investigate something as well," Morgana suggested. With that said, Morgana got ready and, with the kids went down to the pool.

* * *

A few minutes later, while sharing a lunch with Launchpad on the balcony when a mini Thunderquack entered the scene.

"Whoa, DW, SHUSH even found you here!" Launchpad shouted.

"Well, Darkwing Duck will be here, no matter when and where duty calls!" Drake replied, as he opened the beacon and found what appeared to be a cell phone inside.

The phone rang. Fearing detection, Drake hurried inside, quickly got into costume and answered the call.

"Darkwing!" J Gander Hooter's voice said. "Sorry for the impersonal nature of this call, but under the circumstances, I felt this would be the best way."

"No harm no fowl, what is the problem J. Gander?"

"I know you are on vacation, but SHUSH needs your help. There is an Inventors' Convention this weekend in Rio. We have good reason to believe that Steelbeak and his Eggmen have been sent by F.O.W.L. to crash the convention and kidnap the respective inventors to acquire their intellect. Darkwing, it is imperative that F.O.W.L. never acquires this massive asset to society!"

Darkwing nods his head.

"Of course J. Gander, are any other agents involved?"

"No others are near by, this manner will require your immediate attention Darkwing."

"Launchpad and I will be right on it sir!"

"Thank you Darkwing, the outlook of the free world may lie in your hands!"

Darkwing pressed the end button on the cell phone. He turned to Launchpad.

"Launchpad! We have a case! A case, that has the potential, to save the free world. And it's entrusted to me, and only me!… And you. This means… No Grizlykoff! No Justice Ducks!" Darkwing excitingly shouted.

"It means no vacation, either," Launchpad commented.

Darkwing patted Launchpad on the back.

"Come on, only for a couple of days. LP, this could be the last time in a couple of weeks that we can experience any crime fighting action. Especially with the Fearsome Five performing a disappearing act as of late!"

"Four…unless you really think Megavolt survived the explosion," Launchpad began.

"We did, LP…There is a possibility," Darkwing said, letting the statement hang. "Let's get Dangerous!"

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Notes:

-Stef


	4. Reunion

****

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

* * *

****

Written By

Stef With an F and Nightw2 (AKA comickook)

* * *

****

Disclaimers:

Note: Except for certain characters (Ronnie and Lisa Mallard and Melanie Widgeon; all of who are owned by Stef), all the characters in this story are owned by Disney. Thus, this story is being written solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

****

Chapter 4

Written By:

Brad Eugene Palmer (AKA Nightw2 AKA Comickook)

* * *

Steelbeak, meanwhile, now garbed in his usual white suit and black shoes, entered the secret F.O.W.L. laboratory strategically placed not more than two miles from the convention site yet still inconspicuous. In the laboratory, he saw the new cyber-Eggmen he had been entrusted to control. "Okay, let's see wat youse boys kin do before we send youse out to the actual field." Steelbeak said as the Cyber-Eggmen all entered the training room.

To the metal-beaked super-spy's very pleasant surprise, the Cyber-Eggmen could all fly at subsonic speed (400 miles per hour at top speed) thanks to their heel jets, lift/press twenty tons thanks to their cybernetically enhanced strength, fire laser bolts powerful enough to instantly blast clear through two-foot-thick steel out of their built-in wrist blasters and could withstand anything short of and including 90-milimeter artillery shells at medium range thanks to the alloy their new bodies were mostly made out of. Best of all, these Eggmen were all incredibly loyal to F.O.W.L., so there wouldn't be any repeats of what happened with Taurus Bulba seven years earlier when F.O.W.L.'s laboratory crew turned HIM into a cyborg. "Heh, heh, heh. All da powa dese boys each pack, 'n dey're all unda MY control. Dis I like. Dis I like intensely. 'Tween MY brains n' dese boys' powa, dose convention-going inventors jest won't know wat hit dem. Heh, heh, heh." Steelbeak commented as he rolled out a set of convention hall blueprints, already hard at work hatching a scheme.

* * *

Meanwhile, shortly after they arrived in Rio themselves and checked into their suite, the Duck family was getting ready for their owned planned activities.

"Err, Uncle Donald, would it be all right if Dewey, Louie and I took in a little site seeing?" Huey asked politely, though, in truth, half the reason was in hoping that Gosalyn had already arrived and trying to find her if she had.

"Go ahead, boys. Just try to be careful and don't get separated for too long if you can help it. That's all I ask." Donald answered, knowing that the boys were seventeen now and could mostly take care of themselves. Besides, he was curious about seeing his old friend Jose` again.

"Thanks, Uncle Donald." Huey said as he and his brothers started to work unpacking their cameras and binoculars.

* * *

After a quick swim, Gosalyn asked Morgana if she'd mind watching Ronnie and Lisa while Gosalyn took in the sights.

"Very well, Gosalyn. Just don't wander off too far or for too long." Morgana answered understandingly.

Nodding at this, Gosalyn went back into the Mallard family's hotel suite to pick up her own camera and binoculars.

* * *

In another part of Rio, the Fearsome Five all arrived in large non-descript brown overcoats and matching fedoras (EXTRA-wide brimmed in Negaduck's case) over their usual attire (or lack there of in the cases of Bushroot and Liquidator) and the individual at the register asked them to sign in.

Negaduck signed the name "Neiman A. Siss" in the register.

Megavolt was going to sign "Megavolt" when he saw the "prompter" sign Negaduck discreetly showed him and signed the name "Benjamin Tesela"

Quakerjack signed the name "Noel Theodore Topps".

Using his waterproof pen, Liquidator signed "Hughes Raynes"

Bushroot, the last to sign the register, wrote in "Damien Meteres Gaeasburg".

* * *

While the Duck Triplets were on their site seeing trip, Donald, Daisy, Bella and Melanie were heading toward the hotel's dining room.

"Well, hello there, Donaldo`. Long time no see, si, amigo?" a friendly voice called out behind the ducks, who turned around to see a well-dressed green-feathered anthropomorphic parrot with multi-colored tail feathers, who just entered the room.

"Why I'll be dog-goned. How do you do, Jose`?" Donald responded in good-natured greeting toward his old college friend.

"Well, my nightclub singing has been pretty profitable and I've recently had a series of very good investments with the profits I made, so I had enough to invite you and your family down to Rio. Consider it, how you say, a very late birthday present." Jose` said as he and Donald shook hands.

As he looked at Daisy and Bella, Jose` commented "From the pictures and letters you've mailed me, Donaldo', I could presume that this lovely being to my right is your wife, Daisy, while the goddess on Earth to my left with the adorable nino next to her is Bella. I haven't seen her in eighteen years, but even back then, she was already growing into quite the lovely lady. I'm glad to see the past eighteen years have proven me quite right." Jose` said with a charming smile as he removed his hat, made a courtly bow and gently kissed Bella on the hand.

"Cool your jets, Carioca. I appreciate the flattery but I've already got a boyfriend." Bella informed him with a blushing grin.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *


	5. Conferences and Interventions

**Double Triangle Trouble **

* * *

**A Disney Duck Fanfic: **Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**. **Written By Stef With an F and Brad Eugene Palmer (AKA Nightw2 or comickook) Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella Duck's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future. **

* * *

**Author Notes: This story is a sequel to the stories "Back to the Nest" and "Extended Wings". Reading those stories prior this one would help; though you most likely could understand this story regardless. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 Written By: Stef with an F **

* * *

Darkwing and Launchpad, both downing a disguise made their way to the Inventor's conference.

Many of the world's famed inventors were in attendance. These included Gyro Gearloose Ludwig Von Drake, and Sara Bellum, who took Darkwing for a bit of surprise, since it was his understanding that no other agents were in the area.

Launchpad assuming what Darkwing's look of confusion, added, "Well, makes sense that someone had to represent SHUSH in this matter, eh, DW?" Darkwing nodded.

"Right LP, make sure to scope the place for anyone that looks suspicious."

Launchpad nodded. He rotated the hall a few times, grabbed a few refreshments, and found a seat next to his old friend Gyro. "Hey!" Launchpad shouted a little too loudly. "Gyro, it's me. Your good old friend Launchpad McQuack!"

"Hey!" Gyro replied, giving Launchpad a hug. "Been a long time."

"Yes it has! Oops! Doing a low profile, better be a bit more quiet," he adds in a slightly lower tone.

Meanwhile, while Launchpad is reacquainting himself with an old friend, and Darkwing continues his surveillance, the speaker of the event proceeds to the microphone to start the conference.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first we at The Federal University of Rio de Janeiro, would like welcome you all. We are grateful and honored for your knowledge and are blessed for your willingness to share your knowledge for the betterment of mankind," the speaker stated.

The audience applauded.

The speaker continued. "Please take notice to the pamphlet next to you seat. It outlines our weekend."

Meanwhile, an unmarked semi-truck approached the school. A fence enclosed the university's parking lot. The entrance was attended by a few security guards.

"Batente¡cParada! Arrêt! Stop!" the guards ordered.

The driver stopped his truck, and rolled down the window.

"Is dere a problem, officer?" Steelbeak asked. He made a gesture to someone to the right of him.

"Do you have a pass, sir? The University is restricted this weekend," one of the guards asked.

Steelbeak looked down, pretending to check for pockets for a pass. "I'm sorry, but it seems like I misplaced it. It should be 'round dere somewhere. Could youse give me an minute?"

The guard nodded.

At the same time, a group of Egg-men emerged from the back door of the vehicle.

"Stop right there!" another guard called.

He approached some of the Eggmen and was contained.

Another guard reached for a walk-talkie but was alarmed to notice that he wasn't getting a signal.

Steelbeak laughed. "We jammed yer signal," he informed.

He ran to get the booth in attempt to reach a phone. Egg-men responded quickly, both retaining this man, plus pulled out the phone. Desperately another guard attempted to pull out a gun.

"Uh! Now is dat very nice?" he asked, taking out his own gun.

"What do you want? The man asked, still holding his gun.

He was figuring if he was going to die, he was bringing this steel-beaked rooster with him.

"A brave one, aren't youse?" Steelbeak asked, amused. The rest of the guards were retained by the several Egg-men. Only this one guard was free, and he had his gun focused on Steelbeak. "Put the others in the truck," Steelbeak ordered. "Let me handle this one."

The Egg-men obeyed yet were curious on how their leader would get out of such a sticky predicament. Pushing a button on his suit impelled a metal mask, protecting his head. With this in place, a bullet would not be able to penetrate his skin waist up. He approached the man. Three Egg-men returned and help contain the man. And with his gun, Steelbeak gun whipped the man unconscious.

"Place him with da udda. I want ten of youse ta stay with the trunk, get it outta here and watch da hostages. I will phone when needed. The rest come with me."

* * *

"Cool your jets, Carioca. I appreciate the flattery but I've already got a boyfriend." Bella informed him with a blushing grin.

Jose pulled back, and instead gently held her hands, he felt no ring, and after looking into her beautiful blushing face, he knew she was attracted. "My Bella, where is this boyfriend of yours? How could he let you come to a strange country unattended," he asked.

Bella laughed. "Are you saying that your country is strange?" she asked with a smile.

Jose laughed in return. "No, but if I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. I see that you are heading to the dining room. I would love to invite you all for dinner, my treat," Jose offered.

"Jose, you don't need to do that! You already paid for our way here!" Daisy protested.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed. "That must have cost a fortune!"

Jose shook his head. "Like, I said my friend, I have done quiet well. Please enjoy me the courtesy," Jose stated. "And Bella, I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to table."

He offered his elbow to Bella.

Bella hesitated for a second. What should she do? If she refused, we would be insulting an old friend that has been so courteous to her and her family. Yet, again what would she be betraying Launchpad. Then again, it was only dinner, and a non-private one at that. Her daughter, her brother, and his wife were here.

Bella accepted the arm, and allowed him to lead her and the family the diner host.

"Dia bom, senhor. Eu gostaria de uma tabela para cinco por favor," Jose requested.

The host nodded, and led the group of five to one of the many tables in the room.

"I hope the dinner menu is in English!" Donald stated he a loud whisper.

Jose laughed, "Don't worry my friend," he said. "Podemos nós ter alguns menus ingleses? Obrigado. "

"Sim senhor. Yes, sir," the host replied. "Your waiter will bring you some shortly."

After the host left. Jose turned to Melanie. "What is your name my dear?" he asked.

"My name is Melanie. What is your name?" Melanie asked. "You knew my mommy from long time ago?"

"Yes, when she was a teenager. Speaking of teenagers, where are the boys?" "They went sight seeing," Donald answered.

* * *

"This is a very beautiful country," Dewey said.

Louie nodded. "Too bad Webby couldn't come. It's a shame. She would have loved it here."

Huey's camera flashed. "Why couldn't she come, again?" he asked. "Mrs. Beakley always allowed her to come on our adventures with Uncle Scrooge. And many were more hazardous than this."

Dewey laughed. "Half the time, she stowed away."

Louie smiled. "Yeah, we were such a bad influence on her. But, no it wasn't that. It is because of Cheerleading camp. She's trying for Varsity this year. And she will need all the luck she can get. Because they favor juniors and seniors over sophomores."

"Can't believe we will be seniors this year," Dewey added.

"Yeah…" Louie agreed. "I'm hungry, I say we check out one of the local shops and check out some Brazilian food."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too, hey there's a Hamburger Hippo!" Huey said in amazement.

Dewey looked at Huey like he was an idiot. "Wouldn't want to try something more creative? And my guess is that they'll charge us double, even triple, for fries!"

Louie laughed.

Huey rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to eat there. I was just pointing out the irony. What do you think about the place over there across the bridge? Looks interesting?" Huey asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Dewey said.

"Why not?" Louie added. "But could you two just stand by the Hamburger Hippo for a moment so I can take a picture?"

Dewey started to laugh hysterically.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

* * *

**Author Notes: **I used an online translator to translate some of the dialogue into Portuguese, Spanish, and French. I understand the translator might have been the wrong dialect, and for that I apologize. Please tell me what you think :) -Stef 


	6. Meanwhile

**Double Triangle Trouble **

* * *

**A Disney Duck Fanfic: **Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**. 

* * *

**Written By Stef With an F and Brad Eugene Palmer (AKA Nightw2 or comickook) **

* * *

****

Note: 

Except for Ronnie and Lisa Mallard and Melanie Widgeon as well as certain background details (which Stef owns), Disney owns **All **the characters. Thus, absolutely no profit motive was intended with this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **Written By: Brad Eugene Palmer 

* * *

As Gosalyn got up to the Mallards' suite, she found the small letter box Drake used for storing messages to the family that some business required Darkwing's attention. The letterbox was locked; a sure sign that there was a letter inside. Gosalyn quickly unlocked the letterbox using the combination that only she, Launchpad and Morgana knew (apart from Drake himself, obviously). Gosalyn picked up the note inside and found out that Drake, as Darkwing, was assigned to help guard the inventor's convention in Brazil. The teen nodded and put it back in the box before re-locking it (so that Morgana would get a chance to read it too before it was destroyed) and getting her binoculars and camera.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taurus Bulba finally arrived near the hotel that the Mallards were staying at. With the aid of his telescopic eye and, under the further cover of his super-cloaking device (which makes him invisible to the unaided eye as well as most forms of radar and sonar) kept careful watch from a distance for his opportunity to strike at the Mallard family. "First your family, Darkwing, then you." Bulba said with a quiet but cruel laugh.

* * *

While sight seeing, Gosalyn kept an eye out for Huey, in case he was already in Brazil. She came to the museum that was keeping the large diamond that the Fearsome Five was after. She figured that looking at the types of works of art this foreign museum might hold just might be at least a good way to kill an afternoon. Gosalyn decided to take the tour, unaware that five familiar figures in long, all concealing brown trench coats and extra-wide brimmed brown fedoras were also taking the tour to "case the joint".

* * *

Meanwhile, the Duck triplets came up to the same museum that Gosalyn and the Fearsome Five were at. "So, sibs, what do you say about us taking in a little culture? Dewey asked.

"Well, I didn't have any better ways to spend the afternoon so, why not?" Louie answered.

Huey saw Gosalyn entering the museum and smiled to himself. "Allow me to make this vote "'all agree'", dear siblings." Huey replied.

* * *

****

To Be Continued 


	7. New Developments

**__**

A/N: I would like to say, Happy Birthday to Mickey and Minnie thanks for the Magic, if it wasn't for Mickey, We wouldn't have Donald, LOL. Love you all!

* * *

****

Double Triangle Trouble

* * *

****

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales,_** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With an F and Brad Eugene Palmer

(AKA Nightw2 or Comickook)

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella Duck's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

* * *

Author Notes:

This story is a sequel to the stories **"Back to the Nest"** and **"Extended Wings".** Reading those stories prior this one would help; though you most likely could understand this story regardless.

* * *

****

Chapter 7

Written By:

Stef with an F

* * *

Jose' Carioca put down his dessert fork.

"So my friends, how did you all enjoy the meal? How is the Flan?" he asked.

"It is delicious!" Donald exclaimed.

"I am glad! And the Cajuzinho?" Jose' asked.

Melanie picked up a Cajuzinho.

"That's what this is called? This chocolate with the peanut on the top?" the child asked.

Jose' nodded.

"Si. Long time ago it was made with Caju'...cashews. But, in time it was revealed that we would make great profit exporting cashews nuts to Europe, and peanuts were substituted," Jose' informed.

"Wow!" Melanie replied.

Jose' smiled. He was quite proud of his heritage and was flattered in Melanie's interest. Though, he was more interested in what her mother Bella thought about.

"The day is still young my friends. Bella, may I next you to a dance?"

Bella giggled.

"Tomorrow night perhaps?" she asked. "Thank you very much, but, I just got here and would like explore a bit first."

"Let me tour you?" Jose' offered.

Bella shook her head.

"No thank you, tomorrow. I have Melanie, and would like to do something with her. And there's Daisy, too, to consider. Because I know you and Donald have much to talk about, right?" Bella gathered, looking at her brother.

Donald nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Donald said. "We have much to catch up upon. That is if you don't mind honey?"

Daisy glanced over to Donald and put on a smile.

"Oh no, I don't mind," she replied. "Though we are doing something tomorrow?"

Donald nodded his head quickly.

Daisy put a hand on Donald and Jose's shoulders.

"Have fun you too," Daisy said, kissing Donald on the lips. "Bella, Melanie, and I are going to hang out a bit. Great meeting you, Jose'."

"The pleasure was all mine, Daisy. And Bella, till tomorrow," Jose' stated.

Bella smiled.

"Till tomorrow," Bella replied.

Jose' arose from his seat and kissed Bella on the hand.

Bella nervously moved her hand back.

"Do I scare you?" he asked.

Bella shook her head.

"No," she said in a quiet voice. "No," she said a bit louder. "You surprised me."

Jose' smiled.

"A good surprise I pray. Till tomorrow," he said again lifting his hand.

"Goodbye," Bella said, blushing slightly. "Melanie, time to go, say goodbye and thank you."

"Thank you," Melanie said, while waving.

Melanie turned to Daisy.

"Aunt Daisy, where are we going?" she asked.

"Would you like to go swimming?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah!" Melanie answered.

"Okay then, we're going to the room to get our suits!"

"Yay!"

* * *

**__**

Meanwhile at the Inventors Convention....

* * *

"So, when you push this level, the whole house should have 24/7 surveillance," Gyro informed.

Launchpad scratched his head.

"Hasn't one of these already been invented?"

"Oh yes, of course Launchpad, but this is different. Unlike previous models, this one has a brain."

"Mmm...Like GizmoDuck?" Launchpad asked.

"Well, not exactly. It's like the GICU2; yet, it's less sensitive and more sensitive the same time. It knows the genetic makeup of its owner. In this matter, it defends the household by sending the alarm by anyone except for the person or persons with the genetic material known by the machine," Gyro explained.

"Wow, impressive!"

"Thanks!" Gyro gleamed.

"You're welcome." Launchpad replied.

Darkwing was doing his tenth lap around the hall, when he heard a disturbance.

"Hey Launchpad!" Darkwing called in a loud whisper.

"What is it DW?" Launchpad called back.

"Shh...I hear something, let's investigate," Darkwing called.

Launchpad nodded, and followed Darkwing. Together, Darkwing and Launchpad began to investigate. Darkwing took out his handy magnify glass and started to search for clues.

"Why isn't it my favorite do-gooder, Darkwing Doofus!" a voice called.

Darkwing and Launchpad stop.

"We know what you are trying to do Stealbeak: You are not going to get away with it!"

"Oh youse thinks so, eh?" Stealbeak laughed. "Not only am I going to stop youse but, I am going to prevent anyone to stop me. Eggmen..."

The room stormed with several hundred Eggmen.

"DW, I starting to doubt this is going to be as easy as we thought!"

* * *

Morgana, Ronnie and Lisa came back from their dip in the pool.

"Let me get you two a couple of outfits from your luggage," Morgana said.

"Mom, I can dress myself you know." Ronnie informed.

Morgana nodded.

"Of course you can, but let me pick out something for you, okay? You too Lisa."

"Okay Mommy, where are Gos and Daddy, and Launchpad?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know Honey," Morgana said eyeing the Lockbox on the table. "I would guess they are out sight seeing or something."

"Okay," Lisa said, taking off her bathing suit.

Ronnie closed his eyes.

"Mom can I go change in the bathroom!" he asked.

Morgana nodded, then realizing Ronnie had his eyes closed, "Yes, you may, here you grab this."

Morgana handed her son a T-shirt and a pair of shorts before he entered the bathroom.

"Come on Lisa, let me help you change." she said then.

"Okay Mommy," Lisa said.

After Morgana finished dressing Lisa, she heard a noise that startled her.

Morgana jumped three feet in the air.

She heard another noise and this time made a slight gasping noise.

"Mom!?" the voice of her son called. "Is it safe to come out yet? Is Lisa dressed?"

Morgana made a sigh of relief, and took a moment to regain her breath.

"Yes," she said, "Lisa's dressed."

Ronnie opened the door.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Lisa asked.

"Ronnie startled me...I thought I heard..." Morgana began, when she sensed a slight breeze in the air.

At first notice, Morgana was considering ignoring the sensation as simple wind, but something was telling her this was not the case.

"Get back in the bathroom! You too, Lisa," Morgana whispered.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Notes:

Hello again! **_Flan_**, and **_Cajuzinho_** are two Brazilian treats I heard about on this wonderful site I looked up for research for Brazilian desserts. They looked very delicious and interesting. I also felt it would be important to include ethic dishes.

Anyone remember the GICU2? Well, that's from way back in the Super Ducktales TV Movie, the one that told the origin of GizmoDuck. It was replayed in parts (plus one added part) in the Ducktales series as well. It was the Van security system that preceded GizmoDuck. LOL

Please tell me what you think :)

-Stef


	8. Triangle of Problems

**Double Triangle Trouble **

* * *

****

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, _**and**_ Darkwing Duck._**

Written By

Stef With an F and Brad Eugene Palmer

(AKA Nightw2 or comickook)

* * *

****

Disclaimers

Except for Ronnie and Lisa Mallard and Melanie Widgeon (all of whom are owned by my co-writer, Stef), all of the characters in this story are copyrighted by Disney. Thus, this story is written with absolutely NO profit motive. 

* * *

****

Chapter 8

Written By:

Written By Brad Eugene Palmer (aka Nightw2 aka Comickook)

* * *

During the museum tour, Gosalyn encountered Huey, Dewey and Louie. "Hiya, Gos. Glad to see that you could make it to Rio already." Huey said sincerely but quietly.

"Thanks, Huey. I knew you were coming, but I didn't know if your plane arrived already or not. I figured the museum tour would be a good way to kill time and get a feel for the foreign culture." Gosalyn responded back quietly before noticing how closely five of the individuals on the tour were eyeing the diamond that was on display.

"Whoa, that is some sparkler." a voice called out that was all-too-familar to Gosalyn, who was surprised, but not TOO surprised, to hear said voice.

"Well, by this time tomorrow, that diamond will be ours and it won't be long after that until invincibility is mine as well." another all-too-familiar voice commented.

"What are they talking about?" Huey asked quietly as he, along with Gosalyn and his siblings, overheard the two Fearsome Five members.

"That is the "'Divine Eye Diamond'". According to legend, that jewel possesses the ability to infuse somebody with immortality, omniscience, unlimited physical strength and the power of absolute weather control under the right conditions." Dewey explained quietly as if reading out of one of his Uncle Scrooge's obscure books on ancient treasure legends.

"Errr, what would be those conditions?" Louie asked nervously but quietly.

"Accoring to legend The diamond must be placed on a pedestal in a certain temple by sunrise on a certain day; pretty much any numbered anniversary of the day of the diamond's creation that can be divided by 500 to form a full number (500, 1000, 1500, 2000, 2500, etc.). However, it would take trekking through many miles of thick Rain Forest utterly crawling with jungle animals to reach the temple and, even then, the temple has a considerable assortment of boobytraps. Mind you, it's not impossible -- we've been on enough adventures with Uncle Scrooge to know THAT-- But it is still very difficult; even NOT taking into account the fact that this diamond is protected by a state-of-the-art security system." Dewey answered, still sounding like he was reading out of one of his Uncle Scrooge's obscure treasure legend books for the first half.

"Trust me, if those five are who I think they are, the security system wouldn't even be an annoyance to them, nor would the temple's boobytraps. Okay, the forest might be somewhat of a hassle just because of the distance, but that would STILL be manageable. If I'm right, that's the Fearsome Five." Gosalyn said simply and extra-quietly

"The Fearsome Five? We've heard about those creeps from a few Saint Canard newspapers. If they're planning on swiping that diamond, then we'd better find somebody to stop them." Huey commented extra-quietly.

"Yeah. No kidding! Well, we'll be able to cover more reinforcement-gathering ground if we split up." Gosalyn said matter-of-factly before giving Huey a quick but loving hug.

After Gosalyn left earshot (well, was out of range of where the ears WOULD be on a duck), Huey said, "Well, I think we know our duty. Those jewel thieves have got to be stopped and we're just the three to do it. After all, even if this IS the Fearsome Five, we've got a lot of experience with tough and nasty customers, don't we?" Huey said after he and his brothers left the museum.

"Yes, but I'm actually glad now that Webby had to stay behind. Still, it HAS been too long since we've had a REAL adventure." Louie admitted.

"I'm in too, Huston." Dewey added.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mallards' Suite, Morgana's mystic senses homed in on the source of the disturbance she felt (even though her eyes couldn't see anything) and unleashed a powerful, double-handed mystic bolt at precisely where the disturbance source was pinpointed, temporarily shorting out Bulba's cloaking device. 

As the blast revealed the now-visible Taurus Bulba, the cybernetic bull started to use his bionic extension arm to catch the sorceress, but the sorceress expertly ducked the arm, got in close to the cybernetic bovine and teleported herself and Bulba out of the suite just seconds before Gosalyn got back, who started digging through her luggage to the secret compartment of one suitcase. This compartment was specially treated just as were the secret suitcase compartments in which Drake packed his Darkwing gear every time the Mallards DID go one vacation, where she kept her updated Quiverwing Quack gear just in case something came up while her father was pre-occupied with another case. 

Gosalyn got the gear out of the compartment and discreetly sneaked off before Morgana teleported back in following her freezing Bulba and leaving him about ten miles away (though, unbeknownst to the sorceress, the sinister cyborg was already thawing out thanks to the temperature regulation system that not only kept his circuits from overheating, but also allowed him to thaw out in minutes if frozen solid).

* * *

Back at the inventors' convention, Darkwing tossed one of his smoke bombs just as ten of Steelbeak's Eggmen were quickly closing in. This gave him JUST enough cover to get clear of the Eggmen just as they literally ran into each other. A quickly shot super-strength glue bomb from his gas gun ensnared those ten Eggmen quite securely.

Launchpad, meanwhile, was holding his own quite nicely against another four of the Eggmen (thanks to a seven years of Quack-Fu training, the pilot, while still not quite as good as Darkwing on a very good day, was a pretty good hand-to-hand fighter in his own right), but the rest of the Eggmen were going for the inventors. Thanks to carefully planned sneak attacks, Darkwing stopped about a dozen of the Eggmen who went for the inventors just as Launchpad finished subduing the fourth Eggman attacking HIM directly. A little weary from the effort he put into fighting the Eggmen, Launchpad accidentally leaned across a table loaded with chemicals just as Darkwing dodged a blaster shot from one of the Eggmen's guns. The ray, instead, hit a leg on the table, that Launchpad was leaning across. 

The destroyed leg, combined with the weight of the leaning Launchpad, was enough to send all the chemicals flying into the main hall. The spilled chemicals all mixed together into an immensely powerful stick gas eruption, which subdued all the Eggmen in the area (it was only his having the presence of mind to wear beak filters that protected Darkwing from the gas so that he could focus on getting the inventors out of the stink gas cloud. As Launchpad chased Steelbeak himself, the metal-mouthed super-spy pressed the button that was the signal for the dozen new CYBER-Eggmen to start on their way toward the center.

As Darkwing finished getting the last inventor out of the stink gas filled center hall, the Cyber-Eggmen finally arrived. "I figured Hoota might git youse involved, Dimwing, so I took da precaution a' keep'n my REAL ace-n'-da-hole unda wraps until dey were REALLY needed. Dipwad, meet da CYBA-Eggmen." Steelbeak replied.

* * *

**__**

Meanwhile, back at the hotel the Mallards were staying at…

* * *

Gosalyn finally found an area where she could privately change into the dark green bodysuit with matching mask and archer's hat, dark green hooded cape with bright red lining and bright red gloves with matching boots she had brought along. Upon attaching her updated trick arrow quiver between the back and her cape, Gosalyn stepped out of her changing area and discreetly sneaked out of the hotel; making a beeline for the museum. "This could go a long way toward proving to dad that I deserve a chance to fight crime by his side. Perhaps, if I get a chance to help him in his work enough, it'll give me more opportunities to work on regaining his trust. So, look out Fearsome Five. Here comes the Quiverwing Quack.

* * *

****

To Be Continued


	9. CyberEggman and Quiverwing

Double Triangle Trouble  
  
A Disney Duck Fanfic:  
  
Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck.  
  
Written By  
  
Stef With an F and Brad Eugene Palmer  
  
(AKA Nightw2 or Comickook)  
  
Author Notes:  
  
This story is a sequel to the stories "Back to the Nest" and "Extended Wings". Reading those stories prior this one would help; though you most likely could understand this story regardless.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Awww, you know. Since almost every character in this story is copyrighted by Disney (except of course, for Melanie, Ron and Lisa, who are owned by Stef), this is, naturally, being written with absolutely no profit motive.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Written By:  
  
Brad Eugene Palmer  
  
(aka Nightw2 aka Comickook)  
  
The Duck Triplets returned to their room and found Daisy, Bella and Melanie already in the room. "Hello, boys. Back from your tour already?" Bella asked.  
  
"Well, not really, mom. We just came back to check up on you, Uncle Donald, Aunt Daisy and our little sister before we continued any further." Louie answered, subconsciously feeling like dirt for lying to his mother. However, if she knew they intended to stop the Fearsome Five from stealing a priceless and possibly magical diamond, she would have been worried out of her mind and Louie knew it. After all, she knew her boys could handle themselves for the most part, but this was the three of them against five of the most formidable criminals in Saint Canard.  
  
"Yeah, speaking of which, Aunt Daisy, where is Uncle Donald?" Dewey asked in an even, but curious-sounding, tone.  
  
"Oh, he's having an old time's chat with his old friend, Jose`. Who knows how long that will take? You know how your Uncle Donald gets when he's talking to an old friend he hasn't seen in years." Daisy answered. The triplets nodded in full agreement.  
  
Meanwhile, at the inventor's convention, three of the Cyber-Eggmen started firing their wrist lasers at Darkwing and Launchpad while hovering in mid-air on their heel jets. The two heroes dodged the blasts, but saw massive holes where the blasts hit. Knowing that the walls behind them were made of reinforced concrete and that those blasts went through like those walls were next to nothing, Darkwing and Launchpad looked at each other half-nervously.   
  
Just then, four more Cyber-Eggmen, each of these four carrying a twenty-ton rock and coming at them at 400 miles per hour, started coming at the purple-clad masked hero and his sidekick, who quickly each leapt through one of the gaping holes the first three Cyber-Eggmen made with their wrist lasers. The four boulder-carrying Cyber-Eggmen, however, followed them inside with their cargos and started each flying at them from a different angle.  
  
"Let's see now. Four twenty-ton objects on a four-way collision course coming at us at 400 miles per hour. Yeah, I'd say that would hurt like the dickens." Darkwing said as he grabbed Launchpad, fired the grappling hook attachment of his gas gun toward the roof and activated the "retract" switch as the four Cyber Eggmen's boulders all crashed into each other.   
  
"Unless, of course, we climb out of the way in time." the masked duck added with a smirk just before one of the four Cyber-Eggmen who followed them into blasted out the portion of the roof that Darkwing's grapple was attached too with his wrist laser. Thinking fast, however, Darkwing wrapped his cape around the barrel of his gas gun and started firing repeatedly until he had enough gas in it to make for an excellent make-shift airbag, which saved both him and Launchpad; from the fall, anyway as both ducks observed upon seeing that all twelve Cyber-Eggmen had their wrist lasers trained on them.  
  
Thinking fast once more, Darkwing took out a small knife and cut just enough of a hole into his cape to let all the gas out, figuring this would blind the Cyber Eggmen long enough for him and Launchpad to get to cover and strike when they had the element of surprise. However, seeing the Cyber-Eggmen coughing and gagging on the gas made Darkwing realize that his tactic had a better effect than he had hoped (in fact, three of the Cyber-Eggmen were subdued by the release of that large amount of gases.  
  
Steelbeak was upset beyond belief that Darkwing was giving the Cyber-Eggmen this much trouble, but nine of the Cyber-Eggmen had recovered enough to resume the pursuit of Darkwing and Launchpad, who had split up to search the convention hall for weapons they can use (this was, after all, an INVENTOR's convention).  
  
Shortly after the museum closed for the day, Quiverwing arrived, discreetly waiting behind the bushes for the Fearsome Five's arrival with a heavily insulated net arrow already put in the bow. One shot could trap Megavolt, Negaduck and Quackerjack right from the upshot. Following that, she could subdue Bushroot with a few well-struck Quack-Fu kicks and Liquidator could be trapped with a quick-drying cement arrow once she snuck back into the shadows and had a chance to reload her bow. Yes sir, this would show her dad that she was most certainly ready to actively help him full-time with his crime-fighting, which would give her opportunties galore to re-earn his trust.  
  
Meanwhile, the Duck Triplets, having already gathered everything they packed that they might feel could be useful against the Fearsome Five (which wasn't much admittedly [just some ropes, few water balloons and a couple of emergency flares]; they never expected to be on an adventure of this magnitude when they packed for their trip), started making their own way to the museum just ten minutes behind the Fearsome Five.  
  
Back at the inventor's convention, Steelbeak had saw Darkwing trap three more of his Cyber-Eggmen with a super-magnett and Launchpad use one of Doctor Bellum's freeze ray pistols to trap another three and was absolutely furious.   
  
However, the alert on his vehicle indicating that military personnel were on their way told the veteran agent that he could try again later on. One of the remaining Cyber-Eggmen zapped the freeze-ray Launchpad was using with his wrist laser and used another wrist laser blast to disable the magnet that trapped three of his comrades while the other two held off Darkwing and Launchpad long enough for Steelbeak to make it to and start up his getaway vehicle and for the one that freed the magnet-trapped Cyber-Eggmen to thaw out the three that were trapped in ice thanks to the flames from his heel jets. As the three that were subdued by the improtu gas discharge came to, all twelve of the Cyber-Eggmen flew after their boss.   
  
"Drat it. That slippery scum, Steelbeak got away and so did his metal miltia." Darkwing said with a sigh.  
  
"Awww, lighten up, DW. At least we foiled the attempt to grab the inventors and we captured a small army of normal Eggmen." Launchpad pointed out.  
  
"Yeah; This time, at least, LP." Darkwing replied.  
  
"Hey, we did it ONCE, we can do it again." Launchpad added reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah. We can, can't we? And I'll just bet that we'll apprehend the metal-mouthed malifactor and his chrome covered cronies next time." Darkwing said just as the military arrived on the scene.  
  
Back at the museum...  
  
The Fearsome Five arrived and Quiverwing quickly spotted them, pulling back on her bow and drawing careful aim, but Bushroot's telepathy with plants caused him to cause the warning of a large tree that was near the bush that Quiverwing was hiding in.   
  
Urging the tree to attack, Bushroot watched as the Quiverwing Quack had to abandon her hiding place and fire on the run, still managing to catch Megavolt, Negaduck and Quackerjack in that net. Though it was too insulated for Megavolt's electrical powers to do any good, Negaduck was able to carve his way out with the aid of his double-diamond-topped, 8000-horsepower variations of her father's buzzsaw cufflinks just as Bushroot enlongated his vine-like arms enough to trip up Quiverwing.   
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the Quivering HACK. Trying to play hero to impress daddy-kins? Well, you bit off more than you can chew against all five of us." Negaduck said tauntingly as he recalled the hassles he had with the Quiverwing Quack seven years ago.  
  
Quiverwing grabbed Bushroot's arms and made a deft flip that caused Bushroot to get wrapped around a nearby tree and quickly fired the quick-drying cement arrow that trapped Liquidator before simply punching out Bushroot while he was still tangled up and dazed (before he could recover enough to cause any trees to attacks). Quackerjack, though, already had four sets of his killer toy teeth tracking Quiverwing while Megavolt was busy siphoning off the energy to the museum's security system. Even though four quickly-fired super-glue-bomb arrows managed to stop the teeth in their tracks and Quiverwing was able to subdue Quackerjack with a rapid series of Quack-Fu kicks and punches, Megavolt still succeeded in draining off the security system's power; right down to the back-up generators.   
  
A pair of insulated bola arrows, however, managed to stop Megavolt; leaving only Negaduck (who had already gained entry into the museum) to contend with. The masked heroine went in and headed for the diamond, knowing that's what her adoptive father's evil counterpart was after. "I see you managed to subdue the four stooges without too much trouble, but enough with the warm-ups. Let's get to the main event." Negaduck said as he he approached from the shadows and pulled out two bazookas.  
  
Quiverwing glared defiantly at the black masked avian arch-criminal and did a duck and roll maneuver while firing two acid arrows that hit and dissolved the bazookas. "Yes. Let's shall." Quiverwing replied as she tackled Negaduck, who flipped her off of him and tried to perform a catapult kick, only to have Quiverwing duck it and pull on his cape to whip him head first into the ground. Grumbling, Negaduck removed his cape and flung his red fedora, which had razor-sharp blades emerge from the brim as it spun, at the teen heroine. "Somebody's been watching "'Goldfeather'" a few too many times." Quiverwing quipped as she ducked the hat and it went right through column directly behind her.   
  
After she dived out of the way of the falling column she saw that the fedora was coming back toward her and following her like a well-trained bloodhound. "Okay, homing device built into the blade hat. Nice touch." Quiverwing said as she dived and skewered the hat with an electro-shock arrow. Negaduck capitialized on this diversion however and tackled the heroine from behind, leaping off before she had a chance to get up turn around and counter. As Quiverwing DID start to get up, she got nailed by one of Negaduck's spin kicks followed immediately by a nostril flip. Feeling that Quiverwing was sufficently softened up by this point, Negaduck reactivated his buzzsaw cufflinks and started to move in for the kill.  
  
Outside, however, Huey, Dewey and Louie were starting to make their way inside the museum themselves. They took the precaution of calling the Rio police as they neared the museum, but when they saw that four of the Fearsome Five were already defeated, they were wondering if the police would be there in time to do more than just mop up. Still, they went inside and tried to see if they could be of any help against the last of the Fearsome Five members.  
  
As it turned out, they got there just in time to see Negaduck closing in for the kill on Quiverwing. Bravely, Dewey tossed one of the emergency flares into Negaduck's path, blinding him long enough for Quiverwing to nail the villain with the same type of catapult kick HE tried earlier. Louie pelted Negaduck with two of the water balloons which called Negaduck's attention to the triplets and gave Quiverwing the chance to come up from behind on Negaduck twist his face toward her and sock him squarely in the jaw. Getting up, Negaduck pulled out two grenades, pulled the pins and discreetly rolled them toward the two large pillars closest to the triplets (on the sides of said pillars opposite to the ones that the triplets were on. The resulting explosions caused the pillars to start to fall on top of the triplets, but Quiverwing got them out of the way in time. The combined impact from both pillars, though, caused the part of the floor that as impacted to crumble beneath Quiverwing's feet (the triplets were pushed JUST out of the range of the crumbling part of the floor). To top it off, the loosened pillars also caused enough to the roof to collapse to bury Quiverwing under literally two tons of debris. Even though her costume was padded enough to allow her to survive her ten foot fall AND the two tons of debris (all of Negaduck's attacks were primarily aimed at the head rather than the more protected body, so that provides the explanation needed to explain how Neg's blows could take enough out of her that she might need a few seconds recovery time), the heroine was still trapped.   
  
Negaduck considered going after the diamond, but the sound of incoming police told him that he'd better simply bust out his allies later that night and make another try for the diamond later on. Huey, meanwhile, started to break out the ropes so that he and his siblings could climb down and help Quiverwing get out of that wreckage while Negaduck left the scene.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Please tell me what you think :)  
  
-Stef 


	10. Revealing information

Double Triangle Trouble  
  
A Disney Duck Fanfic:  
  
Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck.  
  
Written By  
  
Stefwithaf and Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)  
  
Disclaimers and Author Notes: Most characters are copyright Disney. Except for Melanie, Ronnie, Lisa, and certain Bella background points, which are copyright of Stefwithaf. This story is a sequel to "Extended Wings" which is a sequel to "Back to the Nest" (Since recaps will be made ocassionly new readers should still be able to follow this story.)  
  
*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Written By:  
  
Stef with an F  
  
*  
  
The Duck triples rushed to what was left of the towers that Negaduck abolished. The brave heroine Quiverwing was trapped among a ton of rocks.  
  
"Quiverwing!" Huey shouted, as he made it down the one of ropes, to the lobby one floor down.  
  
Dewey and Louie down rushed their respective ropes after him.   
  
"Is she all right?" Dewey shouted.   
  
"I don't know..." Huey answered, not yet in viewing range.  
  
*  
  
Quiverwing looked up, her eyes meeting Huey's. Huey, who was just finished making it down the rope, paused; his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Gosalyn," he gasped.  
  
"Huey," she whispered back, trying her best to sit up.  
  
"No!" Huey shouted, as he bolted to her side.   
  
He cradled her head in his lap. "Are you alright?" he whispered.  
  
"Huey..." Quiverwing answered in a reassuring voice. "Yes, I think so. But I am trapped underneath these...pieces of rumble."   
  
"But...Gos..." he continued. "There must be several tons of rock...How..."  
  
"It's only TWO tons...." Quiverwing said half-joking before adding in a more serious tone "and this armor I'm wearing protects me from such attacks. It is something you learn after multiple run-ins with the Fearsome Five. I'm just a little stuck right now."  
  
She gently caressed Huey's face. "I'm really am fine," she promised.  
  
Dewey and Louie finally made it down their ropes. They noticed that Huey was removing boulder after boulder.   
  
"Quick!" Huey shouted. "Please help me remove these!"  
  
Louie nodded and joined his brother in removing the debris.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dewey asked. "I'll be after I get out of here Dewey," Quiverwing answered.  
  
"Gosalyn Mallard?" he inquired, his jaw dropped, recognizing her voice, from the few times he met his brother Huey's girlfriend.  
  
Louie looked at Gosalyn briefly, holding back a smile. It figures that Gosalyn would follow in her father Darkwing's shoes. Darkwing "accidentally" revealed the fact he was Drake Mallard by publicly announcing that he was Gosalyn's father at the Moonbeam about a month ago. This was the night Gosalyn decided to escape from her bedroom when she was supposed to be grounded due to the fact that Drake came home one night seeing Gosalyn sleeping upon a guy, fully clothed mind you, yet still unacceptable at 1am. Drake was so worried, fearing the worst, that he did not bring care to his retention of his secret identity. And in an almost comical, yet intense display, Drake Mallard, and the boys' uncle, Donald Duck had quite a loud conversation in the parking lot. Fortunately, for Darkwing, only a few members of the Duck Family overheard and retained this revelation.  
  
"Yeah...but, shh...that's low profile top secret information. Please help me get out of here. We don't have much time. I hear police sirens in the background..."  
  
"Oh yeah...we called the police," Louie added. "Sorry."  
  
Quiverwing made a half smile.  
  
"Wish you didn't do that...I wanted to take out the Fearsome Five myself. I have to prove to Darkwing that I have it what it takes to be part of his super hero team."  
  
Huey shook his head softly and dismayingly.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here," Huey said. After moving a few more boulders with the help of both his brothers, "You should be able to get out now," he added, helping Gosalyn up.  
  
She slightly favored one of her ankles, which instinctually had Huey offering himself as support.  
  
*  
  
Darkwing and Launchpad proceeded to the exits, when a group of military personal stopped them, one of them placing his hand up.  
  
"What happened here?" one the soldiers commanded, in surprisingly perfect English.  
  
Darkwing started to explain to the officer the events that taken place. The solider nodded, and other soldiers took down some notes.  
  
"Thank you for your help," the first solider stated. "This is a Brazilian military concern now, and we expect your compliance."  
  
Darkwing nodded an affirmative, but knew, in his mind, that meant little to him. SHUSH put him on this case, and he will not abandon the case this easily. Though, for the time being, he was going to let the military believe that their wishes would be fulfilled.  
  
"Thank you, feel free to finish any immediate business you have with the inventors, then please exit so we can get to our duty," the solider added, before turning his back to Darkwing and Launchpad so he could discuss matters with his troops.  
  
"Are we just going to let the military take over?" Launchpad whispered, quite surprised to his partner's quick obedience.  
  
Darkwing shook his head. "Of course not LP, but we have to take care of our actions. Let's go talk to some of the inventors, maybe they will have some insight into this matter," Darkwing answered, and a quieter voice added, "And perhaps we will discover some invention to help capture F.O.W.L. to boot."  
  
Launchpad smiled wildly. Now that sounded like the DW he knew and loved.  
  
*  
  
Daisy was relaxing on a curtsey launch chair on their suite's balcony when she heard a disturbance in the distance. Slightly concerned, she got up to investigate the matter, when a familiar sound calmed her.  
  
"Darn blasted thing!" Donald shouted, barley audible.  
  
Donald's electronically suite keycard decided not to work, and Donald's patience was running on empty. Donald had visited the gift shop and was having much trouble juggling the baggage, and the deviant key just made it worse. Daisy had to laugh to herself and she began to unhinge the lock herself, not knowing that Donald's keycard at last granted him a green light and her unlocking began to counteract this fact. Unhinged himself Donald kicked the door, which caused him to accidentally knocked Daisy to the ground as she opened the door.  
  
"Daisy!" Donald shouted. "Are you all right?!" He suddenly dropped all his bags, so he could crouch down and attend to his wife. One of the bags contained an item of delicate nature, which in return shattered, only to infuriate Donald yet more.  
  
"Argh!" Donald screamed. "I'm all right, Donald," Daisy assured and she got herself up.  
  
"Let me help you picked it up." "Darn blasted thing!" Donald shouted again. "I bought you this figurine and now it's just a bunch of broken mess."  
  
Daisy picked up the fractured figurine and studied it. It was quite beautiful. It was of a little girl (in this case, a little girl duck). She had black hair, and beautiful almond-colored feathers. She wore a green dress, with white Pokka dots, with white sleeves, a white slip underneath, and a stylish red hat.  
  
"She's beautiful Donald," Daisy said, admiring the doll. Donald blushed.  
  
"Thank you, but I messed up. I'll get you another one Daisy because you deserve the best!"  
  
Donald ran into Donald's arms and embraced him tightly. "I love you Donald!"  
  
"I love you too Daisy!" he replied, kissing Daisy.  
  
"Let me clean up the rest of this mess. And go..." Donald paused, choosing his words carefully, "Get ready, we're going out for dinner. At this nice little place near the shore."  
  
Daisy looked at Donald, smiling from ear to ear. "That sounds wonderful!" she exclaimed.  
  
Donald's only reply was a smile.  
  
"Oh hey... Where's the boys? Bella and Melanie?" Donald inquired.  
  
"The boys are still out," Daisy replied. "But they did check in about an hour ago, then they left again. I wonder what those three are up too. You just missed Bella and Melanie. They decided to do some sightseeing. I offered tending to Melanie for her but she refused. Telling me that she didn't want to ruin my evening. Did she know something of this?"  
  
Donald did not answer at first. "Be careful," he finally said, "There might still be some broken pieces on the floor. I ought to call housekeeping to see if they can tend to our room when we are gone."  
  
Daisy laughed. "That little sneak! She did know!" Daisy guessed.  
  
Donald shrugged his shoulders; "I don't know!" he answered.  
  
Daisy shook her head. "Like brother like sister! It's in the genes: I guess."  
  
"You know, we might be only distant cousins, and for that I am glad," Donald paused, undressing Daisy with his eyes. "But I know you have inherited that trait too."  
  
Daisy giggled.  
  
*  
  
Quiverwing was limping slightly, when Huey and the boys helped her to the Hamburger Hippo that existed on the other side of the little bridge that divided the road.  
  
"Sit, for a moment so I can check that ankle of yours," Huey commanded.  
  
Gosalyn sighed.  
  
"Huey, I am fine. I think I only twisted it a tiny bit in the fall. The armor protected me," Gosalyn shouted.  
  
"Please Quiverwing," Huey said again, "let me look".  
  
Quiverwing crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine!" Quiverwing relented. "If it makes you feel better."  
  
"It will thank you," Huey retorted, as he started to unlace Quiverwing's boot.  
  
"Okay," Huey stated. "Yes, it looks a little raw, it should be wrapped."  
  
"Okay," Quiverwing responded. "Let's get out of here. Hamburger Hippo is not my idea of a safe location."  
  
Huey nodded, again helped Quiverwing down the path.  
  
"Is your place around here?" Huey asked.  
  
"Kinda," Quiverwing answered. "I just need to get this ankle tended to so I can get back to stopping the Fearsome Five."  
  
Huey gently grasped Quiverwing's hand.  
  
"Dewey, Louie and I have decided. We are going to help you stop the Fearsome Five," Huey informed.  
  
Quiverwing pulled away from Huey.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Quiverwing questioned. "I mean, seriously, are you out of your mind?"  
  
Huey sighed heavily.  
  
"No, you almost got killed today. We watched and you kept your own quite well, with the four, but their leader almost turned you into mortar."  
  
Quiverwing bit her lower lip and she shook her head.  
  
"He just caught me unaware. I was grateful that you came when you did. I might have still be under all that rock," she asserted. "But, Huey, I'm trained. I know what I am doing. You three are going to get hurt!"  
  
"Shh..." Huey commanded, taking Quiverwing into his arms, "We will not come unarmed. There is an inventor's convention not too far from here. A friend of ours is attending. He should have some equipment that can be of some use of us. It was he who created Gizmoduck."  
  
"I see," Quiverwing replied.  
  
"Gos...please. Don't you think FOUR against five odds are much better than ONE against five?" Huey challenged.  
  
Gosalyn nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you are correct," she surrendered.  
  
"Good," Huey added, kissing Quiverwing on the lips.  
  
*  
  
Bella and Melanie were walking in the gardens near by the hotel.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful, honey?" Bella asked her daughter.  
  
"Yes! Mommy!" Melanie answered, jumping up and down. "Are you sure that I can't pick some?"  
  
Bella shook her head, "No. The garden's for seeing, not picking."  
  
Melanie dropped her arms to her sides.  
  
"Okay Mommy, if you say so," Melanie replied, yet was obviously disappointed.  
  
Bella laughed under her breath, and pulled Melanie closer to her.  
  
"Come on you!" Bella called in a playful, motherly tone. "Be a good girl and I will buy you some treats."  
  
"Yay! Okay Mommy!" Melanie returned, jumping up and down. Bella nodded and started to walk further down the garden path. Melanie stopped for a second to admire a butterfly.  
  
"Why Miss Melanie, how are you today?" a voice from behind startled her, which caused her to turn around.  
  
"Jose!" Melanie cried. "My mommy and I are looking at the pretty flowers. But I can't pick any."  
  
Jose smiled at the child.  
  
"You like flowers, no? Close your eyes?"  
  
Melanie, intrigued, immediately closed her eyes.  
  
Jose, took a single white rose, and gave it to the child.  
  
"Now open your eyes!" Jose commanded. "You like?"  
  
Melanie opened her eyes, and was amazed to see the pretty flower.  
  
"This is mine?" Melanie asked.  
  
Jose nodded.  
  
"Si, now you better hurry and catch up with your mother before you get in trouble."  
  
Melanie nodded, and ran to catch up with Bella.  
  
"Mommy!" Melanie shouted.  
  
Bella turned around and saw her daughter with her white rose.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Bella asked. "What did I tell you?"  
  
"I didn't pick it mommy," Melanie informed.  
  
"Then who--" Bella started, when she looked up and saw Jose Carioca walking near her in the distance.  
  
"Hello Bella. Nice evening isn't it?"  
  
Bella nodded.  
  
"The sun is starting to set. Looks like it may be a beautiful night as well. Did you give Melanie that rose?"  
  
Jose nodded.  
  
"Si, and I got a gift for you too," Jose informed.  
  
"You have to close your eyes," Melanie whispered.  
  
Bella smiled widely, "Okay..." Bella finally agreed, closing her eyes.  
  
"It will just be a minute," Jose stated, as he took out a bouquet of white, yellow, and pink roses. "Now."  
  
Bella eyes widen.  
  
"Jose, you shouldn't have..."  
  
"You don't like them?"  
  
"No...It's not that...It's...Thank you," Bella said, accepting the roses, not wanting to be rude. "They are beautiful."  
  
"As are you," Jose added.  
  
*  
  
To Be Continued 


	11. Tracking Into Murky Waters

A Disney Duck Fanfic:  
  
Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck.  
  
Written By  
  
Stefwithaf and Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)  
  
Disclaimers and Author Notes: Most characters are copyright Disney. Except for  
  
Melanie, Ronnie, Lisa, and certain Bella background points. (which is copyright of Stefwithaf/GreenLeoFiend) This story is a sequel to "Extended Wings" which is a sequel to "Back to the Nest"  
  
*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Written By:  
  
Stef with an F  
  
*  
  
Bella blushed, yet her stomach ached a bit.  
  
"Bella?" Jose asked, extending an arm.  
  
Bella took the arm, but remained quiet.  
  
"We are friends, you and I. I knew you since we young. Do you fear me?" Jose asked.  
  
Bella shook her hand quickly.  
  
"Oh no...I told you about the guy I have back home, right?" Bella asked nervously.  
  
"Launchpad!" Melanie shouted.  
  
Bella's blood ran cold. Was Launchpad here?  
  
"His name is Launchpad," Melanie continued.  
  
Bella exhaled.  
  
Jose wrapped his arm around Bella.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Jose, I know you and I are just friends. But for some reason, I can't shake this feeling that I am somehow being unfaithful."  
  
Jose gently squeezed Bella's hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It is totally okay, for two friends to hang out. I'm sure your gentleman will not mind. You're my old college roommate's kid sister, no?"  
  
Bella pushed a piece of her light brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yes, you're Donald's friend. My friend," Bella agreed.  
  
Jose smiled, "Good," he said, taking her hand.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, back at the convention, Darkwing and Launchpad were finishing their discussions with the inventors.  
  
"Keep up the great work Darkwing...I know with you on the case Steelbeak will be seized," Sara Bellum said.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Darkwing said. "Hey L.P!"  
  
"Mmm?" Launchpad said; yet he was a temporary lost in the Gyro's display. He was showing Launchpad various super hero equipment that he invented.  
  
"Launchpad?!"  
  
"Oh sorry DW, check out this stuff, we may be able to use some of this stuff!" Launchpad exclaimed.  
  
Darkwing came over, slightly curious.  
  
"What are those?" Darkwing asked.  
  
"Well, there my new line of super hero equipment," Gyro informed. "This helmet gives you mental powers. And this belt makes you very fast..."  
  
"Very fast, eh?" Darkwing wondered out loud remembering the last time he had super fast powers. He almost became a pile of dust.  
  
"Nah...I gave up the idea of super powers. Skill is the name of the game," Darkwing stated.  
  
Gyro nodded. "I understand, Well it was nice seeing you again Launchpad."  
  
"You too Gyro," Launchpad replied, before turning his attention to Darkwing, "Did you find anything out about from the inventors?"  
  
Darkwing nodded.  
  
"It seems, according to Dr. Bellum, that Steelbeak has taken some hostages," Darkwing revealed.  
  
"Hos--!" Launchpad shouted, quickly lowering his voice, remembering the Brazilian soldiers nearby, he continued, "Hostages?"  
  
Darkwing nodded; "Yes, LP, it seems that Steelbeak was able to contain ten guards at the gate. Dr. Bellum, for a while had a trance on their escape vehicle, but has since lost the connection."  
  
"Do the military know about this development?" Launchpad whispered.  
  
Darkwing shook his head, "Well, they probably do know about the missing soldiers, but based on my knowledge they do not know all the details. SHUSH gave me this mission and I intend to stick with it. With your help of course LP."  
  
Launchpad smiled, then quickly frowned.  
  
"What is wrong?" Darkwing asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really DW, it's just that this vacation is turning into anything but, and at first I didn't mind...but," he paused and then sighed. "Still haven't gotten a hold of Bella."  
  
"No messages on the answering machine? Did you forget the code?" Darkwing asked.  
  
Launchpad shook his head.  
  
"No, I think I accidentally forgot to hang up the phone. I called and the phone appears to be dead. And when I called her place, I got an answering machine, on both Donald's number and hers."  
  
Darkwing frowned.  
  
"Well, I guess the only thing you can do is keep calling and see if you get lucky and she's home?"  
  
"Yeah..." Launchpad accepted.  
  
"Cheer up LP!" Darkwing encouraged, and then hugged his friend. "All will be well. You called her right? She shouldn't be mad. She knows about our trip to Brazil, right?"  
  
Launchpad nodded. He did indeed call her. Though, he didn't know that he conveniently forgot to reveal where he was vacationing.  
  
"Then you have don't to worry about Buddy!"  
  
"Yeah..." Launchpad repeated.  
  
"Come on Launchpad, Let's get Dangerous..."  
  
And with that, the twosome exited the university though one of the exits.  
  
*  
  
Quiverwing, Huey, Dewey, and Louie approached The Federal University of Rio De Janeiro after making a small side trip where Huey wrapped Gosalyn's ankle, which was still tender, yet already feeling better.  
  
"What happened here?" Dewey wondered out loud.  
  
Louie scoped out the surroundings. The security booth was shot up, and there was evidence of severe rubber burning tire tracks fleeting the scene.  
  
"Huey," he said, "I really doubt they are going to let us into the college now."  
  
Huey didn't acknowledge Louie; he was too interested in something that was happening at the East End of the building.  
  
"Huey?" Louie inquired.  
  
Quiverwing walked over to Huey, wrapped her arms around his middle and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! It's Darkwing and Launchpad!" she cried, and then quickly silenced herself.  
  
"They can't see what I am up too, or I will be off this mission faster than you can say, Hamburger Hippo."  
  
"Hamburger Hippo," Dewey said.  
  
Quiverwing turned to glare at Dewey.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Hey, Gos...it was only a joke..."  
  
"Quiverwing."  
  
"Sorry, Quiverwing," Dewey apologized.  
  
"No problem," Quiverwing replied, then turned her attention back to Huey, "How are we going to get past all these guards, and my father?"  
  
Huey nodded, looking around the parking lot, there weren't guards exactly at the gate anymore, but there were many at each visible entrance.  
  
Quiverwing released Huey, and moved towards one of the various nearby trees "Hey, let's hide for a second, okay?"  
  
Huey nodded, "Alright."  
  
He made a gesture to his brothers and they followed Quiverwing.  
  
"Shh..." Gosalyn commanded. "Let's hide out until Darkwing and Launchpad leave before we advance, and also maybe we can find out what is going on. And maybe one of you can scout possible entrances into the university?"  
  
Dewey nodded, "I will."  
  
"Don't get caught," Huey warned.  
  
Dewey plastered on a fake smile, "Oh I will try my best."  
  
"Please do," Huey added.  
  
Dewey saluted Huey and then commenced his mission, while the remaining three teens kept their eyes on the approaching Darkwing and Launchpad.  
  
Darkwing took out is magnifying glass and studied the tire tracks.  
  
"We are lucky that Steelbeak's Egg-men made quite a hasty retreat. These tracks will lead us right to their secret location," Darkwing revealed.  
  
"Steelbeak..." Quiverwing mouthed the name, her eye's wide.   
  
What a vacation! Was it just a coincidence that six of father's most vile villains decided to create mayhem in the same South American country that both her family and boyfriend's family choice to vacation?   
  
Quiverwing gasped.  
  
"No..." she cried in a weak whisper.  
  
Launchpad looked behind him.  
  
"DW! Did you just hear something?"  
  
Darkwing , who was lost in his act of sample analyzing, replied, "Hmm?"  
  
"Oh never mind," Launchpad said.  
  
*  
  
To Be Continued 


	12. Charging up

A Disney Duck Fanfic:  
  
*  
  
Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimers and Author Notes: Except for with the exception of the three characters who are owned by my co-writer, Stef, all the characters in this story are copyrighted by Disney. Hence, no profit whatsoever is intended.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Written By:  
  
Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
As Darkwing set to work picking up Steelbeak's trail with Launchpad right behind him, Quiverwing, Huey and Louie patiently waited for Dewey to get back from scouting the college.  
  
When Dewey came back, he said, "Every ground entrance has at least four guards, as does the skylight. It was only through a miracle I wasn't caught. Worse, all the ventilation duct entrances are securely bolted shut. We could get the bolts off with the right tools and enough time, but the odds of the guards giving us that time are rather slim."  
  
"I DID find out one potentially helpful piece of information though; the shifts of the guards in the far northeast entrance end in about an hour and a half. The changing of the guards will only give us, at the most, a ten second window of opportunity, but it should be all we need," Dewey added, in a tone loud enough for Quiverwing and his two brothers to overhear, but quiet enough so that the guards couldn't.  
  
  
  
"Well, we're just going to have to be patient." Quiverwing observed quietly.  
  
  
  
"Not to mention quiet." Huey said quietly and agreeingly as the four teens carefully started moving toward a hiding place near the far northeast entrance.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Taurus Bulba, already thawed out from the freezing he took from Morgana, already started to work on his next plan. His mistake last time was getting in too close, relying on his cloaking device to give him the element of surprise. No, he'd still use his telescopic eye to target Morgana, Ronnie and Lisa, but this time, he'd nail them from a safe distance with the freeze rays in his horns.  
  
"After all," he quietly thought to himself with a cruel grin "the meddlesome witch froze ME and turnabout IS fair play."  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Back at his hideout, Steelbeak found a box of a dozen special "upgrade chips" just developed by F.O.W.L.s technical team. According to the written instructions, these chips would increase the Cyber-Eggmen's strength, flying speed and wrist laser power sixfold PLUS magnet-proof the aforementioned Cyber-Eggmen (though gas attacks and intense cold would still be a problem). Also according to the written instructions, all that had to be done was slip the chips into the very small slots on the right shoulders of each of the Cyber-Eggmen.   
  
  
  
Doing so, Steelbeak watched with interest, as the dozen Cyber-Eggmen became more powerful than before.  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
  
Stealthily making his way to the Rio jail where Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot and Liquidator were taken, Negaduck waited for his chance to sneak in and get this breakout over with. If it weren't for the fact that he knew their abilities would make the Divine Eye Diamond heist a lot easier when he would try again, he wouldn't be bothering trying to bust them out. "The things I go through in the name of chaos." Negaduck silently thought to himself.   
  
  
  
However, Bushroot saved Negaduck a lot of trouble by discreetly snaking his vine-like arms out to where the keys were kept and used the key to free himself. Using a pollen barrage to disorient the guards, the half-plant, half-duck mutant criminal unlocked the cells of each of the other three of the Fearsome Five members that were captured during the first attempt to get the Divine Eye Diamond. As Liquidator helped Bushroot occupy the jailhouse guards, Megavolt recharged and Quackerjack retrieved his killer toys.   
  
  
  
Just as Negaduck was getting ready to make his move, he saw the rest of the Fearsome Five exiting the jail. Seeing their leader gesture them toward his hiding place, the four newly escaped villains dived in the pointed direction and the villains completed their escape.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess the law of averages finally caught up with you idiots; you finally did something right on your own." Negaduck said to the rest of the Fearsome Five.  
  
  
  
To this, the other four villains groaned before remembering that this was Negaduck and what he just said was as close as he would probably ever come to actually complimenting them.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
After a very patient wait, Quiverwing (whose ankle was still sore but she could still walk on it with some speed if she had to) and the Duck triplets made their way inside during the scant seconds that the changing of the guards lasted. Carefully moving through the place, the four teens eventually came across Gyro, who quietly, but good-naturedly greeted them. "Hello there, boys. It's been a while. Who is the young lady in the mask and costume?"  
  
  
  
"Hiya, Gyro. This is the Quiverwing Quack. We're trying to help her on a case and were wondering if you had any super-heroish type gadgets to assist us." Huey replied truthfully.  
  
  
  
"Super-hero gear, eh? Well, you've most definitely come to the right place, boys." Gyro said as he pointed them toward the super-hero gadgets he devised.  
  
  
  
"Ohhh, this belt looks pretty snazzy." Huey admitted as he held it.  
  
  
  
"And it will give the wearer the power of hypersonic speed, too." Gyro replied.  
  
  
  
After Huey clicked on the belt, he suddenly felt his reflexes and thinking processes sped up to 4800 times peak duck. Curious as to how fast he was, he zipped over from one booth to the next all over the convention area at a speed of 4800 miles per hour. Of course, since his thought processes were sped up accordingly, he didn't notice his change in speed until Gyro showed him the stop watch (which he clicked on as soon as Huey started and clicked off as he finished) and pointed him to the ground showing the bits of flames marking his speed trails.  
  
  
  
Detaching the belt, Huey commented "Wow. I guess that makes me the king of speed."  
  
  
  
"Or, at least, PRINCE of speed." Quiverwing retorted.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. Prince of speed. Speed Prince. I like the sound of that." Huey admitted.  
  
  
  
"Well, the belt's not too shabby, but this helmet looks more my tastes." Dewey said  
  
  
  
"Go ahead and try it. It'll grant you increased intellect and limited telepathic and telekinetic powers. It's, in a sense, an improved version of the thinking cap I once used on Bubba." Gyro replied.  
  
  
  
Nodding at the memory, Dewey put on the helmet and felt his intellect increase 120fold. What's more, he found he could telekinetically lift a maximum of 25 tons and he could read the minds of any four people at a time within his immediate area. Upon the demonstrations of his increased intelligence and his new mind powers, Dewey grinned in satisfaction.  
  
  
  
"Wow. Dew-man, you are like a ... major league mind with that helmet on." Louie observed.   
  
  
  
"Hmmm. Major Mind does have a nice ring to it as heroic codenames go." Dewey admitted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, now we know about the belt and the helmet, but what about the other stuff?" Louie asked in good-natured curiosity.  
  
  
  
"Well, the wrist bands give the wearer incredible strength, the boots allow the power of flight and the vest is a force-field generator." Gyro answered as Louie donned the aforementioned wristbands, boots and vest.  
  
  
  
To Louie's surprised satisfaction, he could lift 240 tons with supreme effort, fly at a top speed of 800 miles per hour and his force field was so tough as to be impenetrable to anything short of and including 1000 pounds of dynamite at blast point range.  
  
  
  
"You've got some serious muscle, Louis; like a modern day junior Quackules." Huey commented.  
  
  
  
"JUNIOR Quackules? Nah! How about KID Quackules? Boy, if Webby could see me now." Louie retorted after coming in for a landing and removing the bands, vest and boots, but just before the guards came in.  
  
  
  
"Ooops. I guess we made a bit too much noise testing your gear, Gyro." Huey said apologetically as he clicked the belt back on and grabbed Quiverwing, Dewey and Louie. Breezing past the guards before they could get a good look at any of the four, Huey gave a slight grin to himself at the speed he was travelling. Eventually, when he and the others were a good twelve miles from the college (which took all of nine seconds), the newly super-fast teenager put down his girlfriend and brothers before removing the speed belt and almost dropping from the exhaustion of carrying a load equal to three times his own weight).  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. Fascinating. Apparently, the speed belt also contains an aura that protects you and those you carry from the friction of your new super-speed. The fact you were able to carry all three of us as far as you did was due to the momentum OF your speed." Dewey, still wearing the helmet, commented.   
  
************************************  
  
To Be Continued  
  
********************  
  
Co-Author note:  
  
Attention potential nitpickers! LOL Brad and I are well aware of similarities to the boys' powers in this fic and the powers the boys had as the T-Quad in Quack Pack. This was intended as a nod to Quack Pack. And it's only slightly based, as you will see their powers in this fic are not as excessive and they have different names. In closing thanks again for all your great reviews!  
  
-Stef 


	13. Going into the Twightlight

A Disney Duck Fanfic:  
  
*  
  
Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimers and Author Notes: Except for the characters before mentioned, all characters within are copyrighted by Disney and are only used in a non-profit fan related matter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Written By:  
  
Stefwithaf  
  
*  
  
"I don't like this," Donald said pacing back and forth.  
  
"Oh Donald," Daisy said rolling her eyes, and slightly shaking her head. "They are teenagers. Maybe they found some girls or something. Besides, it's not that late."  
  
Donald looked at his watch, and shook his head. It was just after 8PM, and though it was true, that it was not very late, it was dark, since the last bit of twilight light was about an hour ago.  
  
"Yeah, it's not that late," he agreed. "But...they know they should check in."  
  
Daisy nodded.  
  
"You know, maybe we should have let them have cell phones after all?" she added.  
  
Donald glanced over to Daisy for a moment.  
  
"Maybe," he said quickly before returning his attention to the closed hotel door.  
  
Daisy laughed.  
  
"Come on," she called. "Watch this movie with Melanie and me."  
  
"Okay," Donald said as he got onto one of the Double beds, with Daisy and Melanie. "What are we watching?"  
  
"Duck Before Time!" Melanie shouted.  
  
Donald turned to Daisy, "In English?"  
  
Daisy looked perplexed for a second.  
  
"Good question," she agreed, she looked at the brochure on the end table.  
  
Daisy nodded. "There is an option for English... if we pay for one these pay per view options."  
  
"How much?!" Donald asked. He didn't want to watch something in Portuguese yet he wasn't going to pay an arm and a leg for something he could easily rent in a few more months.  
  
Daisy looked at the brochure once again which had currency conversion charts on it.  
  
"Only $5," she answered. "We can't really watch anything on TV, the only thing in English is CNN."  
  
Donald made a face. "I'm not in a mood to watch that, and that's not good for Melanie to watch either."  
  
Donald mumbled something under his breath. He was planning to go out tonight. He loved spending time with his niece, but he didn't plan on being a sitter tonight. Didn't she have a boyfriend? Why was she spending so much time with his old college buddy?  
  
*  
  
Bella wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked up into Jose's eyes.  
  
"It's getting late," she said, getting up from her seat and made her way toward the railing near by, "I should be heading back to the hotel."  
  
"So soon?" Jose said. "The night is still young, I thought we could go dancing."  
  
Bella looked at the near full moon. It was a pretty August night. The cool breeze felt heavenly across her bare shoulders. It was 72 degrees, this late winter night. And Bella stopped to dream how it might be if she would take Jose's offer and dance the night away. She imagined his hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him as they danced. How special it made her feel to have a man caress her skin so gently. She stared at the moon, quietly, not saying a word. Just allowing the feeling to penetrate into her soul.  
  
"Bella?" Jose asked behind her, placing a palm on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright? I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. If you want to go home...I'll take you home."  
  
"No," Bella whispered under her breath, her back still to Jose, her thoughts mixed with confusion and lust.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Jose said. "Please..." he continued, gently gesturing her too look at him, "Pardon, what did you say?"  
  
"I'm a mother," she cried, not too convincingly, "I'm needed at home...I mean... at the hotel."  
  
"Donald and Daisy can care for them for the night," Jose insisted," Você dançará com mim?"  
  
Bella considered that for a moment. A few hours ago, her and Melanie were walking in the garden, when Jose approached her and invited her to an evening out. He asked Donald if he would mind watching Melanie for a few hours. A couple more hours won't hurt, right?  
  
He offered Bella his hand and asked again, "Please Bella, will you dance with me?"  
  
Bella eyed Jose's hand, internally thinking the manner over in her mind. Her heart stopped, the moment her shaking hand reached out for Jose's offered hand.  
  
"Okay," she declared. "I will dance with you."  
  
**********************************  
  
Satisfied that his new Cyber-Eggmen were ready for their second attempt to relieve the conference of its treasures, Steelbeak moved toward step two of his plan. He picked up his favorite gun and made it toward the room where he was keeping his hostages.  
  
"Good Evening," he announced to his captures. "I hope that youse are enjoying your stay at Chez-Moi. The military might have thought they saw the last of my Cyber-Eggman and me but dey would be gravely mistaken. The Cyber-Eggmen are on their way back to the conference. Dis time with a note. Youse see, if the military don't gives me what I want. Well, I might have to take matters in my own hands and elimination youse one at the time. And maybe after a few of youse bit the big one the government will more persuasive to demands."  
  
"The Brazilian Army will never surrender to the likes of evil!" one of the captured guards vowed.  
  
"The likes of evil, I'm honored," Steelbeak declared with a bow and a laugh before he regain his posture and continued.  
  
"The army will soon find dat cooperating will be in the best interest of the city and country. F.O.W.L. can and will make the citizens of Rio pay if our demands are not met," Steelbeak promised.  
  
"Gag them," Steelbeak ordered before exiting.  
  
*  
  
Elsewhere, Gosalyn, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were considering their options.  
  
"Gos, do you think the Fearsome Five will return to the scene of the crime tonight?" Huey asked.  
  
"Depends on if they were able to escape from prison already. Knowing Negaduck, it is very possible that he freed them by now," Gosalyn answered.  
  
Huey nodded.  
  
"Then maybe we should stake out the museum tonight. Your ankle alright?"  
  
Gosalyn sighed.  
  
"It's fine. There are worse things to worry about, like making up a good excuse for being out tonight. Dad is on that case with Steelbeak and ol' tin grin's formidable enough that dad's probably going to be out AT LEAST all night, but Morg IS back at the hotel and she'll be worried sick about me if I'm gone all night without an explanation. "  
  
"Right..." Huey agreed.  
  
"Uncle Donald won't take us being out all night either," Dewey agreed.  
  
Louie laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Not all. We need an excuse. Put that helmet back on!" Louie suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Dewey put the helmet on," Huey agreed.  
  
Dewey nodded, and started to put the helmet on and then stopped.  
  
"Hey, what about this? We tell them that we found some girls, and that we are hanging out at the beach and will be home before 11?" Dewey suggested. "I mean we are teenagers. I mean, if I wasn't helping you and Gosalyn that is exactly where I would be right now!"  
  
Huey and Louie looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"That's true!" they said in unison.  
  
"Unfortunately, Webby would kill me if she thought I was stepping out on her while in Rio." Louie pointed out.  
  
"Also, it still doesn't solve my problem Dewey," Gosalyn informed, she then turned her attention to Huey, "And you very well how my father is."  
  
"Right...That I do," Huey said quickly. "Dewey put the helmet back on!"  
  
*  
  
Morgana walked back and forth.  
  
"What a vacation this turned out to be!" she said to herself.  
  
She looked at her two children that were sleeping near by. It was lucky that they were safely in the bathroom earlier when Bulba paid his visit. She was able to conquer him and put him in a deep freeze. Though the question remained in her mind what to do if he somehow broke free. Some how he knew the exact hotel and the exact hotel room she and her family were staying.  
  
"Where are you Dark?" Morgana whispered under her breath. "And Gosalyn, where are you?"  
  
She closed her eyes quickly, mentally ordering any ill thoughts to exit her mind, commanding herself to cease thinking the worse. She glared at the phone. A simple phone call would work wonders to her psyche right now. It wasn't that late, not yet 9:00. Yet, with the appearance of Bulba, tonight was not a normal night. Morgana was well aware how frightened Gosalyn was of Bulba, and that even at sixteen she would still be very vulnerable if he ever met up with her. She read the letter Drake left for her and Gosalyn, so she knew about her husband's impromptu SHUSH mission. Still, this only increased her worry and her hope that he was all right.  
  
Brrring!  
  
Morgana ran to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Morgana called.  
  
"Morgana?" Gosalyn replied, somewhat relieved.  
  
"Where are you?" Morgana asked.  
  
Gosalyn bit her lip.  
  
"Somewhere just outside the city. Dad home?"  
  
Morgana shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not. Are you heading home?"  
  
Gosalyn shook her head. She twiddled her thumbs, debating how much she should tell her stepmother.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Gosalyn asked.  
  
The color momentarily drained from Morgana's cheeks.  
  
"What type of secret?" she responded.  
  
Gosalyn smiled.  
  
"Quiverwing business." she informed uneasily. "Come on Morg, you know I'm ready. I fought the Fearsome Five before. Not without dad, LP and you, admittedly, but I've still fought them and I've been constantly improving my Quack-Fu and archery skills as well as updating my trick arrows and costume since the last time we had to fight all of them."  
  
"The Fearsome Five?" Morgana questioned. "All of them?"  
  
Gosalyn nodded, "Yes all of them. You had to know it was too good to be true that Sparky blew his fuse for good."  
  
"By yourself?" Morgana added.   
  
Though she was glad that Gosalyn wasn't trying to tackle Bulba, she still wasn't too uncomfortable with the idea of Gosalyn trying her luck, even her skill, against the likes of five of Darkwing's most ruthless villains.  
  
"What don't you wait until Darkwing can help you?" Morgana suggested.  
  
"No time, and besides he has enough trouble on his own with Steelbeak. He will probably be gone all night as well" Gosalyn revealed, just in case Morgana didn't get a chance to read the letter Drake left for them both.  
  
Morgana nodded and said "Yes, that's very likely true. Still, I don't want you pursuing them alone. If I didn't have the children to worry about, I would go help you."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not alone. The Speed Prince, Major Mind, Kid Quackles, together with the Quiverwing Quack we are the Foursome of Fury, pretty cool, huh?"  
  
Morgana laughed. "Yeah, do be careful. I'm glad you called."  
  
"I will, Thanks Morgana," Gosalyn said, before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Well that was actually easy," Gosalyn said turning to Huey.  
  
Huey nodded. "Yeah, though, I doubt Uncle Donald will be as easy."  
  
"I'll handle it," Major Mind said, grabbing the phone.  
  
*  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Notes: Hey all! To clear any confusion, if you do not already know. It is winter in Brazil in August. I based temperature and twilight data off Wunderground Dot Com, using August 8, 2003 as reference.  
  
http://www.wunderground.com/history/station/83755/2003/8/8/DailyHistory.html   
  
-Stef :) 


	14. Into the Dark

A Disney Duck Fanfic:  
  
*****  
  
Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck.  
  
***************  
  
Note: Once again, all characters mentioned in this story, except for Melanie, Ronnie and Lisa, are copyrighted by Disney. Melanie, Ronnie and Lisa are owned by my co-writer, Stef. Thus, no profit is intended and we beg Disney not to sue.  
  
Without further ado...  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Written By:  
  
Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
After making arrangements with Gyro, Dewey, aka Major Mind, then dialed up the number for the room the Duck family was staying at. "Hello? Uncle Donald?"  
  
  
  
"Yes? Where have you boys been?" Donald asked in a worried tone.  
  
"We found out that Gyro is in Rio for an inventor's convention and needs some help keeping his inventions in order and test some of those inventions. Huey, Louie and I are assisting him, but we'll probably be gone for a few more hours yet." Dewey answered.  
  
"Gyro, eh?" Donald responded curiously.  
  
  
  
"Well, yes. In fact, you can check with him yourself. We'll see you, Aunt Daisy, mom and Melanie in the morning. Luv ya, Uncle Donald." Dewey answered swiftly.  
  
"Luv ya too, boys." Donald responded back before Dewey hung up.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Boy, good thing you thought fast, Dewey. Calling Gyro before you called Uncle Donald to establish our alibi was a good catch." Huey replied.  
  
  
  
"And the best part was that it was at least HALF-true, since we ARE technically helping Gyro test some of his inventions." Louie added.  
  
  
  
"Indeed, dear siblings. Now, after we find some appropriate costumes, we do have a museum to stake out." Dewey stated factually.  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in Brazil, Darkwing and Launchpad, employing a makeshift version of the Thunderquack built by Gyro and Doctor Bellum, was already flying in pursuit of Steelbeak.  
  
Fortunately, the super-spy's hasty escape provided a trail that was easy to follow for the two heroes.  
  
As Darkwing and Launchpad saw some of the Cyber-Eggmen flying off, Darkwing said "I'm going in after Steelbeak. You radio the military to expect those cyber-stooges."  
  
  
  
"Right-O, DW." Launchpad said with a salute as Darkwing carefully made his way inside.  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Fearsome Five was starting to make preparations for their second try at the Divine Eye Diamond. Quackerjack and Megavolt, especially, were preparing a diversion for Quiverwing; namely two dozen 50-foot fire-breathing teddy bears with retractable electro-claws.   
  
  
  
Negaduck groaned quietly at first before remembering that he was dealing with Quackerjack.  
  
  
  
Bushroot was planting two dozen seeds that he was working on growing into large and powerful trees that he could control and would provide ideal cover to let the Fearsome Five get away with the Divine Eye Diamond should Quiverwing and/or any allies she brought defeat the giant teddy bears.  
  
  
  
"Excellent. This time, Quiverwing WON'T be able to thwart the robbery." Negaduck said as the Fearsome Five got ever closer to completing their preparations for the second attempt to steal the Divine Eye Diamond.  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Taurus Bulba kept a careful vigil over the Mallards' hotel suite`, waiting until Morgana, Ronnie and Lisa were all within his sights before drawing extra-careful aim.   
  
"Once I get your wife and two youngest children, Darkwing, Gosalyn will be next, followed by YOU." the cybernetic steer cackled quietly.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Back at Steelbeak's lair, the metal-mouthed super-spy saw by a cloud of blue smoke flash right in front of him.  
  
Before Darkwing could begin any entrance lines, Steelbeak said, "Look, Dimwad, we both know dis routine by heart."  
  
"So let's jest skip da " 'I am da terror dat flaps 'n da night bit'" 'n git right ta da battle." Steelbeak said with a groan.  
  
  
  
"Fine by me, iron breath." Darkwing's voice answered from behind Steelbeak as a sweep kick took the evil rooster off his feet.  
  
  
  
"W'at?! Youse trick'd me, ya poiple-clad cheata." Steelbeak commented as he felt Darkwing's elbow smash into the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
"Yep, yep, yep. The old 'throwing the smoke bomb one place and beginning the attack somewhere else' trick. Just goes to show you I'm not ALWAYS as predictable as you think, eh, tin grin?" Darkwing said before Steelbeak turned himself around and kicked the masked hero right in the gut.  
  
  
  
As Darkwing was getting up, Steelbeak pulled out his favorite gun and started firing at Darkwing, who was hard-pressed to dodge the weapons' fire as he pulled out his gas gun and returned fire.  
  
Though Steelbeak had the sense to hold his breath while Darkwing fired his gas gun shots, the gas discharges still provided just enough smoke cover to give Darkwing a chance to web kick the gun out of Steelbeak's hands and then flip the villain over.  
  
  
  
Steelbeak pulled a remote out of his coat, though, and commented "Look, Dingwing Dork, let me direct yer attention ta 'bout dese hostages.," pressing the first button as he said this, which activated all the lair monitors.  
  
"Now, da way I see it, youse have two choices; keep fight'n me 'r try ta save da hostages from da li'l self-destruct bomb built into dis lair.," the alloy-beaked enemy agent continued as he pressed a second button, which activated a bomb powerful enough to blow up the lair.   
  
"Youse will only have time ta do one, 'cause dis lair will be blow'n up 'n ten minutes, not count'n da time it'll take me ta finish talk'n." finishing as he started to run off.  
  
  
  
Darkwing smirked to himself, and he started to head down to free the hostages; racing against time to save them before the lair's self-destruct bomb went off. After all, he had Launchpad wait in their temporary travel vehicle outside the villain's lair for more reasons than to call the military personnel back at the university.  
  
  
  
As Steelbeak left, he calmly commented "So what if I lost dose hostages? T'anks ta the Cyba-Eggmen, I've got the powa ta take all'a Rio hostage," Steak added just before getting trapped in a net fired by Launchpad as the villain made it out of the lair.  
  
As Steelbeak tried to bite through the net, he took a massive electrical shock, courtesy of the specially rigged wiring inside said net. With that, Steelbeak fell unconscious.   
  
  
  
However, Steelbeak's falling unconscious triggered a distress signal to the Cyber-Eggmen, six of whom started back toward their boss as the others tore into the tanks and choppers of the military personnel at the university.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, near the museum, Quiverwing saw the Duck triplets show up in their costumes. Louie was garbed in a white toga worn over his force field vest, a dark green cape and a black mask and pants, which, in addition to the power gear, comprised his Kid Quackles costume.   
  
  
  
Huey was garbed in red "winged-foot" design boots, black pants, a brick red athletic Jersey and matching racecar driver helmet in addition to his Speed Prince belt.  
  
  
  
Dewey came out garbed in a white shirt, a dark blue cape with matching jacket and pants, a black mask with matching shoes and a tie in addition to his Major Mind helmet.  
  
****************  
  
To Be Continued 


	15. Nightmares

A Disney Duck Fanfic:  
  
*****  
  
Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck.  
  
***************  
  
Note: Once again, all characters mentioned in this story, except for Melanie, Ronnie and Lisa, are copyrighted by Disney. Melanie, Ronnie and Lisa are owned by me, Stef With a F. Thus, no profit is intended and we beg Disney not to sue.  
  
Without further ado...  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Written By:  
  
Stef With an F  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Goodnight sweeties," Morgana whispered as she tucked her son and daughter in for the night in one of the double beds in the room they shared with Gosalyn.  
  
"Not tired Mommy," Lisa announced as she tried to squeeze herself out of the tucked sheets.  
  
"No Lisa, you know it's way past your bed time. I let you and Ronnie watch "Duck Before Time", did I not?"  
  
Ronnie yawned. "I'm not tired either."  
  
Morgana eyed her son as he yawned once again, holding in a laugh, she added, "No fibbing."  
  
"Where's Gosalyn?" Ronnie asked, looking up to the clock on the nightstand. "Isn't it her Bedtime yet?"  
  
"Ronnie," Morgana sternly said. "You know she's much older than you."  
  
Ronnie looked up into his mother's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Morgana plastered on a smile.  
  
"Nothing honey. Mommy's just tired too. And she can't sleep until you two go to bed. So, go to sleep," Morgana said as she re-tucked in Lisa.  
  
She kissed both children on the forehead, and turned off the light before returning to the suite's master bedroom. Where she felt the same uneasy she felt earlier in the evening. She froze for a moment gravely concerned that Bulba himself was no longer frozen.  
  
From a fair distance Bulba studied the master bedroom near the balcony window. Yet again Morgana was in his sights, though the children were not. He glanced over to what appeared to be a door nearby. He knew Ronnie and Lisa must be in the connecting room. If only they would enter the master room, he would be able to get them all at once.  
  
Bulba chuckled. Morgana was searching the room and failed to prove his presence. He waited a few more minutes. Still, the children remained in their room. Possibly for the whole night... Did he miss his chance?  
  
He knew that though Morgana could not sense him now, it was only a matter of time. "Come on..." he silently pleaded, attempting to will the children to come into the same room.  
  
Morgan shook her head. "I must be just freaking out. Bulba is gone. He's not coming back," she told herself.  
  
She made her way to the balcony. Admiring the beautiful Brazilian moonlit sky, she wondered out loud, "I hope when you get back, My darling, we can enough the night together?"  
  
"No, not this time Mrs. Mallard!" Bulba whispered to himself. Bulba evilly laughed as he extended his arm.  
  
"I might not have the children but they will be no trouble after I have you," he hissed, as he zapped Morgana into a locked facility in his temporary lair. The shock from his teleportic device momentarily knocked her out.  
  
"I'm off to reunite you with your children," he seethed, "Their deaths will be among the last things you see."  
  
Bulba cackled and blew Morgana a slight kiss before he made his way to the hotel.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile, the triplets were showcasing their new identities to Quiverwing.  
  
"How you like the gear, Quiverwing? Does it have that Je ne sais que?" Huey asked.  
  
"Oh yes, just that," Quiverwing said with a smile, "We better get going though. Come on Fury...We got a job to do."  
  
Not too far away, the Fearsome Five commenced their attempt; the Four stood by as Negaduck picked the lock.  
  
"Too simple," he laughed.  
  
"Too smooth for who Neggy? Mmm...?" Quiverwing inquired behind one of the nearby trees, where she had her bow ready, and already extended an arrow.  
  
She realized the arrow just missed Negaduck's head.  
  
Negaduck laughed. "You missed?" he growled. "Boys..."  
  
"I did?" Quiverwing asked, while three of the five suddenly crumbled to the effects of one her combination tear, sneezing, itching powder arrows. An electronic arrow was then shot toward the Liquidator, who was momentarily knocked out.  
  
"Get her!" Negaduck shouted.  
  
Quackerjack nodded between a pair of sneezes, and activated the destructive toy bears.  
  
"You have to get through us first!" The Speed Prince shouted as he rushed to grab Quackerjack, though not in time to stop the activation of the furry terrors.  
  
Bushroot turned to the blur that was now The Speed Prince. "Wow!"  
  
"You have seen nothing yet," Kid Quackles added, as he lift one of the mechanical menaces in front their eyes.  
  
"Mmm... They are too heavy for me...but I can do this," Major Mind said, as he lifted Negaduck from the ground.  
  
"Hey put me down!" Negaduck shouted.  
  
"Ummm...Some help here?" Quiverwing cried, as five teddy bears charged at her. Her acid arrows proved to do significant damaged to two of the bears, but five was pushing it.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kid Quackles said after throwing the bear he was holding to the ground, crushing it. He ran over to Quiverwing, and dealt with the other three bears.  
  
"My babies!" Quackerjack screamed.  
  
***************  
  
Back at the hotel, young Ronnie and Lisa were sleeping in their bed, not yet aware that their mother was no longer in the suite with them.  
  
"Mommy?" Lisa said in her asleep. "Mommy?!" she shouted louder before waking up.   
  
Once awake she shoved her brother.  
  
"Stop!" he shouted in his slumber, he rolled over.  
  
Lisa pushed harder, but when a creak came to her door she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Bulba studied the two sleeping children.  
  
"This will be so easy," shouted. "Too easy."  
  
At the sound of unfamiliar male voice, Lisa opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of the invader.  
  
"Who are you?!" the child demanded.  
  
Bulba laughed.  
  
"So spirited, yet so young."  
  
The child moved back toward the headboard.  
  
"I just turned four," she announced.  
  
Bulba grinned at the child. Kids were so trusting at the age, so innocent.  
  
"I'm a friend of your mother and father's," Bulba lied. "They had to go somewhere, and they asked me to baby-sit."  
  
Lisa glared at Bubla, her arms crossed.  
  
"But I never met you before in my whole life," she informed.  
  
Bulba pretended to pout. "You don't believe me?"  
  
Lisa shook her head; "Mommy would have kissed us goodbye first."  
  
Bulba laughed. "Well Mommy is a little tied up right now."  
  
Lisa faced paled. She knew now this man was a very bad man.  
  
"Ronnie," she cried, and she tried to wake up her brother.  
  
Ronnie woke up and instinctually wrapped his arm around his sister.  
  
"Aww, how sweet. Don't worry. You will be with your mother soon," Bulba promised, before the three of them teleported back to his lair.  
  
Once there, he relocated the two children in a caged room adjacent to the one that now held Morgana. Like Morgana before them, the two children were in a temporary state of shock and lay unconscious just as their mother was waking up.  
  
"Oh welcome back Morgana," Bulba said in greeting.  
  
"Bulba..." she started before the sight of her children caused her blood to run cold.  
  
"Ronnie?! Lisa!" she cried before falling to her knees. She tried to reach out to her children but found that they were just out of her reach.  
  
Morgana tried to use her magic, but when she did, she was repelled and found herself on the ground grasping for air.  
  
Bulba shook his finger.  
  
"Uh uh. Oh no you don't," he warned. "You see, this cage was insulated with a special isotope that propels any magic you might use to make your escape. I wouldn't try again. Because each attempt will drain more of your power, until you are so weak... That well, you know. And well, I am not done torturing you yet. And besides with you gone, who will prevent me from taking my final revenge on your two innocent babes? Mmm"  
  
"You monster!" Morgana cried. "Your beef is with me and Darkwing! Leave the children alone.  
  
Bulba smiled. "But, that's just it Morgana. I intend to make you all suffer. Darkwing, Gosalyn... Launchpad... and young Lisa and Ronnie. My revenge will not be complete until all of you are out my way. Until all of you are dead and gone!"  
  
***************  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Thank you all for all your reviews! ;-) ~ Stef :) 


	16. Trappings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:  
  
*****  
  
Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck.  
  
***************  
  
Note: As usual, we point out that with the exceptions of Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard (all of whom are owned by my co-writer Stef), every character in this story is copyrighted by Disney. Therefore, no profit whatsoever is intended. Now, without further ado....  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Written By:  
  
Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)  
  
*******************************************  
  
It took every ounce of self-control Morgana had developed over the time she had known Darkwing/Drake for the sorceress to keep herself calm enough to think. The cage she was in was designed to keep her from using her MAGIC to escape, but the cybernetic steer probably wouldn't expect her to try to use NON-magical skills to try to escape and free her children. Fortunately, the sorceress HAD learned how to pick locks without using magic (in fact, thanks partially to her husband's insistent teachings, she had gotten VERY good at it). Employing a lock-pick she managed to conceal in her right sleeve, Morgana went to work immediately on the lock holding her in the cage while Bulba, confident in the precautions he had taken against Morgana's magic, momentarily ignored the sorceress and watched as Ronnie and Lisa came to. Just as Morgana finished picking the lock and getting out of the cage, Bulba turned around and screamed "What? How could you have gotten out of the cage?" demanded, as he started to fire horn lasers at Morgana.  
  
  
  
Making herself temporarily non-solid (now that she was free of the cage, she could safely use her magic again), Morgana watched the cyborg's horn lasers pass harmlessly through her and fired a double blast of mystic lightning at Bulba followed immediately by a powerful but compact mini-hurricane. "You were focusing so much on keeping me from using my MAGIC to escape that you neglected to think that I might have OTHER skills." the sorceress answered.  
  
  
  
"I wish the big bad bull would just go away and leave us alone." Lisa Mallard said as she held her older brother. Just then, Lisa's eyes started glowing as the four-year-old half-witch started unknowingly activating Bulba's heel jets while he was still trapped in Morgana's hurricane. The thrust from the jets caused the bionic bull to blast into the sky uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
"Plus, you neglected to factor in that my children may have had powers of their own." Morgana said with a tired smile.  
  
  
  
"Did I do that?" Lisa asked in amazement.  
  
"Wait until your father finds out you are starting to develop telekinesis." Morgana said with a weary chuckle. Somehow, Ronnie and Lisa could both sense that their mother was tired even as she freed them. Thus, Ronnie focused on trying to return himself, his sister and their mother to their hotel suite with his own powers. In the just over one month period since Ronnie discovered he could summon others magically, he had been practicing whenever he got the chance and discovered and, in addition to being able to summon others, he could also, with great concentration, teleport HIMSELF as long as he knew exactly where he wanted to go to begin with. In this case, he DID know and combined teleporting himself with teleporting his sister and mother.  
  
  
  
"What is telekinesis, mommy?" Lisa asked as they reappeared in their hotel suite.  
  
"It's another word for mind over matter, Lisa dear. Mind over matter means being able to move objects or turn on certain devices merely by thought. In this case, you activated the big bad bull's heel jets just by thinking about it without meaning to." Morgana explained.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, back at Steelbeak's lair, six of the Cyber-Eggmen returned for the currently unconscious head agent they were assigned to. The blasts from the wrist lasers provided perfect cover fire to allow the Cyber-Eggmen to collect Steelbeak and escape. In fact, it was all Launchpad could do to get out of the makeshift substitute Thunderquack before the Cyber-Eggmen destroyed it.   
  
As the Cyber-Eggmen at Steelbeak's lair flew off just out of sight, the other six Cyber-Eggmen back at the university of Rio started flying off after they were done blasting up all of the military tanks and choppers in the area and had delivered their message.   
  
*********************  
  
Back at Steelbeak's lair, Darkwing came out with all of the freed hostages in tow a couple of minutes after the Cyber-Eggmen left, managing to get all of said hostages out of harm's way just before the big kablooie. "LP, where's Steelbeak? For that matter, where's our transportation?" the masked hero asked his sidekick in a tone that was equal parts curious and upset.  
  
"The answer to both questions is six of the Cyber-Eggmen, DW. They came back soon after Steelbeak fell unconscious. They grabbed ol' metal-bill and blasted our vehicle in the effort." Launchpad answered, which was followed by Darkwing kicking the ground somewhat.  
  
"Aww, crud. I can't believe Steelbeak got away AGAIN. Not only is that twice in one night, but I also legitimately thought that I was thinking two tricks ahead of that slippery super-spy scum this time." Darkwing said, sighing in frustration.  
  
"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down there, DW. I mean, sure Steelbeak got away and has a dozen soldiers each packing as much power as an entire battalion backing him up. Still, you DID save the hostages. That's something at any rate." Launchpad said trying to calm Darkwing.  
  
"Awww, I know I have to try to keep things in perspective, LP, but it's hard knowing that one of my most dangerous enemies is still out there AND we don't have the transportation to follow him any further tonight. I'd better at least call Morg and Gos on the cell phone and tell them we're going to be a bit later than I anticipated." Darkwing said with a dejected sigh.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Back near the museum, Speed Prince, after super-speed searching Quackerjack and tying up the aforementioned toy maker, was busy using his speed to dodge five more of Quackerjack's giant fire breathing teddy bears and maneuvering them into taking each other out.   
  
Major Mind, while telekinetically depriving Negaduck of all of his concealed weapons, tossed two self-created power-nullifier headbands with mentally calculated accuracy at both Megavolt and Bushroot, rendering them both incapable of using their super-powers and rendering Bushroot's two dozen attack trees harmless.  
  
Speed Prince, following the completion of dodging those five teddy bears until they took each other out, securely tied up both Megavolt and Bushroot before they could try to remove their headbands.   
  
Quiverwing used a few extra-slick wax arrows to slip up four of Quackrjack's giant teddy bears JUST as they tried to unleash their Electro claws, which worked well enough for them to take each other out. Two well-aimed super-super-glue arrows plugged up the mouths of two more of the killer teddy bears just as they were about to unleash their flame breath, which caused the flames to backfire and blow up the teddys themselves.  
  
While Kid Quackules pounded the stuffing out of the last seven of the killer teddy bears, the Liquidator started to come around following the Electro-shock arrow. Fortunately, Major Mind saw it just after he had gotten the last of Negsie's concealed weapons away from him and started focusing his telekinetic powers (except for just enough to keep Negaduck secured) on trapping Liquidator in a waterproof jar. After Quiverwing used a bola arrow to ensnare Negaduck, she finally said "Well, looks like we managed to stop the Fearsome Five from stealing the Divine Eye Diamond yet again. This time, however, we managed to capture the ENTIRE Fearsome Five."  
  
Unfortunately, Bulba finally managed to get his heel jets back under control at this point and his cybernetically enhanced hearing picked up Quiverwing's statement.   
  
"The Divine Eye Diamond, is it? I thought the stories of its powers were merely that-- legends. However, there is one way to find out." the cybernetic steer thought to himself as he activated his cloaking device and approached the diamond. His scanners picked up the massive mystic energy readings from the diamond and now knew the legends were true.   
  
"All I have to do is have the diamond on the pedestal of the temple it came from by the dawning of the sun on the day after tomorrow and stand in the path of the light beam reflected by the diamond and I will be invincible. Once I have obtained invincibility, Darkwing and his family will be doomed for certain." the cybernetic steer said as he grabbed the diamond and flew off before the four young heroes could get to the diamond case in time to do anything but watch as the invisible perpetrator flew off with what they tried to protect.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Mallard's suite, Morgana, Ronnie and Lisa saw Bella taking a stroll across Rio with Jose`. "Boy, would Uncle Launchpad have a fit if he saw the way the guy was looking at Bella." Ronnie said before adding "I wish he, dad and Gosalyn were all here now." Suddenly, in a pair of flashes, Darkwing, Launchpad and Quiverwing all appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in that costume, young lady?" Darkwing asked Gosalyn in a half-worried tone.  
  
The look her father gave her caused Quiverwing to sigh and answered "Well, dad, while I was out on a tour of Rio, I found out that the Fearsome Five..."  
  
"Fearsome FIVE? I half-figured Megavolt survived that explosion, but still..." Darkwing butted in.  
  
  
  
"Yes, dad. It WAS the entire Fearsome Five. Anyway, before I interrupted, while I was on a tour of Rio, I found out that the Fearsome Five was plotting to steal the Divine Eye Diamond. I came back to tell you, but I found the note explaining you were already busy with a SHUSH mission. I had my costume and equipment just in case, though and figured I'd try to stop them myself."  
  
"What? You tried to take on the Fearsome Five single-handedly? Gosalyn, what WERE you thinking?" Darkwing asked his adopted daughter.  
  
"Well, yes. Actually, I did try to face the Fearsome Five on my own, dad. Anyway, I managed to defeat all of them except Negaduck, but Negaduck DID give me just enough trouble that I was grateful for the assist Huey, Dewey and Louie provided when they showed up, also trying to stop the Fearsome Five themselves, only to find I had beaten them to four of the five. Negs, however, correctly saw a chance to escape by putting the boys in a life-threatening situation. I saved the triplets, but got trapped under two tons of debris in the bargain. The padding in my costume saved me from serious injury, but if not for the boys being there, I might not have gotten out of there before the police got in." Quiverwing continued before pausing to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, you're LUCKY you weren't seriously hurt, little missy. The Fearsome Five are dangerous opponents" Darkwing shot back in concern during the pause.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think I know that, dad? Well, anyway, Huey, Dewey and Louie offered to help me against the Fearsome Five. At first I refused because, as you said, the Fearsome Five is too dangerous for civilians to be tackling. They argued that five-on-FOUR odds sounded better than five-on-ONE and that they would go to an old friend of theirs in Rio for an inventors' convention. Anyway, as luck would have it Gyro had exactly the gear the boys needed to help me fight the Fearsome Five with confidence. In the rematch, it was the Fearsome Five versus Quiverwing Quack, Speed Prince, Major Mind and Kid Quackules. Despite being outnumbered by not just the Fearsome Five, but also two dozen 50-foot fire-breathing teddy bears with retractable Electro claws and two dozen trees under Bushroot's control, we managed to prevail and capture the entire Fearsome Five this time. Unfortunately, an invisible flying thief made off with the Divine Eye Diamond JUST after we finished with the Fearsome Five." Quiverwing finished  
  
"Invisible flying thief? Are you absolutely sure about that?"  
  
"Cross my heart, dad. I swear every word of that is true. Heck, you can ask the Rio police concerning the Fearsome Five part."  
  
Darkwing saw the worried look on his wife's face when the invisible flying thief was mentioned and asked "What's wrong, honeywumpus?" with sincere concern.  
  
"It's just that, while you and Gosalyn were gone, Taurus Bulba made TWO attempts at me, Ronnie and Lisa. Both attempts failed, but the second failed attempt caused Taurus Bulba to rocket off uncontrollably, thanks in part to Lisa's newly developing telekinesis. I'm guessing that he was directly over the museum and heard Gosalyn and the Duck triplets talking about the Divine Eye Diamond and stole it himself in an effort to gain the power to guarantee our annihilation." Morgana answered in a concerned tone.  
  
"I'll stop Bulba, Morg. Don't worry about that." Darkwing said.  
  
"What about your SHUSH mission. Who are you going to get to fill in for you on that front?" Quiverwing asked.  
  
"Well, considering how badly you want to help, and considering that Steelbeak, though dangerous, is still SLIGHTLY less so than Taurus Bulba AND you DO have three back-ups, I will, against my better judgement, entrust you, "'Speed Prince'", "'Major Mind'" and "'Kid Quackules'" to handle Steelbeak and his Cyber-Eggmen while I chase Bulba. He made the HUGE mistake of threatening Morg and your siblings, which means he takes top priority over the SHUSH mission in my book. I'll apologize to J. Gander later." Darkwing answered factually.  
  
"I'd like to make one amendment, Dark; it won't be while YOU chase Bulba; it'll be while WE chase Bulba. He threatened our children and you will probably, no intended offense, need help." Morgana said in a tone that told Darkwing there was absolutely NO room for argument.  
  
"Well, what about Ronnie and Lisa? You can't expect them to accompany you on a pursuit this dangerous and I'M certainly not going to chance getting them hurt against Steelbeak." Quiverwing asked and pointed out.  
  
"I could watch them, I guess. Somehow, I'm not in the mood for doing much in the way of heroic pursuits and keeping an eye on the tykes will still allow me to feel of some use." Launchpad said with a saddened sigh as he saw Bella with Jose`.  
  
*******************  
  
To Be Continued 


	17. Love Connections

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ductless, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Hello! Hey, like always all characters are copyrighted Disney, except for Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, which were designed by me. (Stefwithaf/GreenLeoFiend) Bella is based off Dumbella Duck, a cannon character, but as with the two previous installments have a creative license. Still, no infringement intended. I'm only using this for a non-profit fanfiction. Please don't sue. Please do continue to review. We appreciate every single one. Thank you so very much.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Written By: Stef With an F

* * *

Morgana tugged in her children once again. She kissed both their foreheads. 

"Goodnight, I know you two will sleep well after all tonight's events," she told her children, praying that it was true. Quite possibly it could be the opposite. The children could be so rattled with fear that they would be up all night.

As if he was psychic, her husband, who was now back into his civilian dress, added, "Don't worry about that big bad bionic bull. He won't be going after you two anymore."

"You promise?" Lisa said, her eye's wide, as if she was pleading. "Really Daddy?"

Drake nodded. "Yes," he answered.

And he prayed that he wasn't lying. Bulba is particularly more eager this time with his plan for their destruction. He did not expect the steer to just quit. Though, he was surrendering faith that Bulba was done for the night, or at least, for the time being, focusing his interest on the Divine Eye Diamond that he just acquired.

He kissed his youngest daughter on the cheek. "Goodnight," he whispered, and then glanced over to his son, who was staring at the ceiling for a bit.

"You okay Ronnie?" Drake asked. "You did a great job taking care of your mother and sister tonight."

Ronnie nodded.

"I want to help you and Uncle Launchpad one day, just like Gosalyn," he informed.

Drake smiled. "Not anytime soon. And I don't want to see you try either, you hear me young man?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Good. Goodnight" Drake replied, as he exited the room with his wife. "Are you going to bed?" he then asked Gosalyn who was sitting in the sitting room with Launchpad.

Gosalyn looked up to her father, and nodded, "Yeah, in a few minutes."

"Okay, I think your siblings will just feel better if you are in there with them. And besides if you intend to follow up on Steelbeak tomorrow, you will need your rest."

"I know Dad. I will be fine. Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight Gos and Launchpad," Drake added, before going into the master bedroom with Morgana.

* * *

Once Drake left, Gosalyn turned to Launchpad, who was obviously upset. 

"What is wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just a long day," Launchpad answered.

Gosalyn bit her lip, "You sure?" she asked, she was not very sure that she believed him.

"Yeah, Gos, but thanks," Launchpad said with a forced slight smile.

"Okay," Gosalyn said. "Well, see you in the morning?"

Launchpad nodded. "Goodnight Gos."

"Goodnight Launchpad," she answered before entering her bedroom.

* * *

Again Launchpad made his way to the window. Though this time Bella and her companion were gone. 

"Was this why I couldn't reach her on the phone?" he wondered. "Did she decide to leave me for another guy?"

Launchpad paced back and forth, trying to convince himself, that he was jumping to conclusions. Perhaps this guy was a friend. An obviously quite close friend that she seem to have a lot of fun with. A friend, whom Launchpad knew, was really attracted to Bella. A friend which Bella seemed to be having a very fun time with...

Launchpad shook his head. Bella was his girlfriend. She loved him. She even told him so. She wasn't lying either. He had to keep telling himself. She loved... She loves him! Yeah, the mystery guy was just a friend. No matter how close and happy they looked. There had to be a completely understandable reason. He would just have to confront Bella later.

He knew about her past. He knew how Bella left her boys years ago for the likes of a man. Was he just a fool? Was this the beginning of mindless loops, where Bella was doomed to repeat the same ill attempts of new love. Was he Bella's latest victim?

Launchpad clenched his fist. He ordered his underlying angry to flee. This was the woman he loved. The woman he cherished. The woman he imagined spending the rest of his life with. The idea of her leaving him seemed impossible, devastating... It was unthinkable, yet, quite within the reaches of reason.

* * *

"Quiverwing?" the Speed Prince called, looking around. 

The four heroes were on their way back to their respectful hotels when Quiverwing suddenly vanished.

"She's not here," Kid Quackles informed after he did a quick look around the area.

"I don't like this," Speed Prince informed. "Gos wouldn't just take off. This isn't funny. Not with whoever took off with the Divine Eye Diamond possibly about."

Major Mind placed his arm around his brother, "Huey," he said. "Don't freak. She's probably just ahead of us."

Huey stared at his brother. If this were true, she would have heard them calling out to her and would have responded by now. It was unlikely she was THAT much in ahead of them.

"Let me try to see if I can reach her telepathically. It is one of my abilities you know," Major Mind suggested.

Huey nodded, though he would not admit that he had this queasy feeling that Gosalyn was not within Major Mind's telepathic range.

Major Mind closed his eyes, concentrating on making contact with Quiverwing.

"Quiverwing!" Major Mind called telepathically. "Gosalyn, can you hear me?"

"Any answer yet?" The Speed Prince asked.

Major Mind shook his head. "I think she's out of range."

Speed Prince paled. He envisioned Quiverwing trapped some where.

Major Mind shook his head. "I'm sure she's fine. Give me your hand...Perhaps if you help me. I'm sensing a little of a natural psychic connection with you two."

Huey pondered that point for a second before taking a hold of his brother Dewey's hand.

"Okay," Dewey stated. "Let me try again. Gosalyn, it's Major Mind, can you read me?"

Back at the hotel, Gosalyn who was now in the Mighty Duck T-shirt that she usually slept in, was just about to go to bed when she sensed a voice calling her.

"Dewey?" Gosalyn answered back.

"Yes!" Dewey shouted. "I have made contact! Are you all right? You seriously freaked Huey when you just disappeared."

Gosalyn laughed. "I'm fine. Honest. That was my brother Ronnie's doing. He can teleport now. Tell Huey that he already knew that."

Dewey relayed that message to Huey.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Tell her that there was a mysterious invisible villain, okay?" After a pause, he added, "Glad she's okay."

Dewey relayed the message back to Gosalyn.

"We have a new mission now, but I'll tell you about that tomorrow. I got your number at your hotel, so see you all in the morning. I love you too Huey," Gosalyn answered, and with that her telepathic connection with Dewey was severed.

"Well," Major Mind said to his brothers, "That's that."

"That was neat," Huey said.

"Maybe you can try that with me and Webby sometime?" Louie added.

Major Mind shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a try, but I think it worked with Huey and Gosalyn right now because of the extreme case of urgency."

"Oh well," Louie said. "We have a way to walk. Thank Goodness that Uncle Donald doesn't expect us until the morning."

Dewey nodded.

"Too bad you didn't get Gos to get Ronnie to teleport us," Huey added with a laugh.

"He was probably sleeping. Let's just focus on getting home. We will need some sleep, and according to Gos, we already have a new mission," Dewey informed.

* * *

_(Song lyrics removed, for more info, feel free to e-mail me)_

* * *

When the music stopped, and the samba came to and end, Bella hugged Jose, "Thank Joe that was so much fun." 

"I am glad to hear you had so much fun tonight. Maybe you and I could spend one more night together before you must go home?" Jose asked.

"Perhaps. I must be heading back to my hotel now. I can imagine Donald and Daisy being annoyed with me. They expected me hours ago," Bella informed.

"Okay," Jose said. "Well we don't want Donald mad at you. I know his temper."

Bella giggled. "Yes, and Daisy's is almost as fierce."

Jose laughed. "Ah yes. Let me walk you back to your suite."

Bella nodded, and they called back toward the suite, hand to hand.

Bella smiled inside, she imagined herself at age 15, as a young teenage Duck, who just achieved her highest dream. Jose' was her teenage obsession, her knight, who lived in a land of paradise. And here she was, holding his hand.

"Isn't life ironic?" she wondered. That she now has something she wanted almost two decades ago. She smiled, it scared her how much Jose' kind of reminded her of Gregory. A type of someone that she thought she wanted ten years ago. Which after she 'had' him she felt different. Bella pushed back those feelings. Jose' was not Gregory. Jose' liked kids. Though...he was not Launchpad either. Though Jose' made her feel like a teenaged girl, Launchpad made her feel like a woman, and a child at the same time. A feeling that made her feel more beautiful than anything in the whole entire world. Yes, she loved Jose', but as a friend.

When they reached the suite. Bella kissed Jose' goodnight. It was only a friendly kiss, but Jose' was determined that it was only a beginning between the two. That she might love this other man now, but she wasn't married. And after all these years, Jose' was ready to settle down.

"Goodnight," Bella said, "Thanks again for such a wonderful night."

"You are quite welcome my darling," he said with a handsome smile, "Until next time."

Bella nodded. "Until next time."

Jose' waited until Bella managed to find her card-key, open the door, enter, and then closed the door before leaving and heading back home. Tonight was one the most fun nights he ever had, so much so that he was sad that it reached its end

"Until next time," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Bella entered the room. Donald and Daisy watching the World News station. Melanie was sleeping between them. 

"Hey," Bella called. "I'm home..."

Donald looked at Bella. "I thought you said two hours," he said glancing at his watch. "Over four hours ago."

"I'm sorry Donald; I was just having so much fun. Never had a tour of Rio at night before. I hope Melanie wasn't too much trouble."

Donald shook his head.

"Of course not, still wished you called. The boys are sleeping over at a friend's house."

Bella looked at Donald questioningly. "Someone they just met?"

Donald shook his head. "No Gyro Gearloose, from Duckburg, you know the one that sometimes works for Uncle Scrooge?"

Bella's mouth drop.

"Well I will doggoned!" she shouted. "What a small world!"

Daisy laughed. Both Donald and Bella had a fondness for that expression.

"Melanie wanted to wait for you," Daisy informed.

"Thanks," Bella whispered, as she made her way to the bed.

Donald got up so, Bella could wake her up.

"Hey Melanie, it's me, I'm home, let me take you to bed," she told her daughter.

Melanie slowly woke up.

"Mommy?" the child asked, still half asleep.

"Yeah, honey, let's go to bed," Bella said.

She let her daughter to their bed.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy?" Bella asked.

Melanie nodded and then rubbed her eye. "Yup! We watched Duck Before Time!"

Bella laughed. "Again? You will probably be watching it every day when it comes out on video."

Melanie nodded, "Yup!"

Bella laughed. Why did she just encourage her?

"Is Jose' your new boyfriend?" Melanie asked.

Bella sighed. "No honey, Launchpad is still my boyfriend. Jose' and I are just friends."

"Good!" Melanie shouted. "Jose' is nice. But I love Launchpad."

"I love him too honey," Bella informed.

"You should marry him Mommy," Melanie informed.

Bella gasped.

"But you should," Melanie added.

"Are you getting a little head of yourself young lady?" Bella asked her daughter.

"But you said you loved him!" Melanie protested.

Bella laughed, and tickled her daughter.

"And I said it's time to go to bed you silly," Bella said.

Once Bella tucked in Melanie, she couldn't help but wonder. Why hasn't been able to get a hold of Launchpad all week? She assumed something was wrong with his phone. But he could have always used a pay phone to call her, and there were no messages on her answering machine.

Bella sighed.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Melanie asked.

"I miss Launchpad," Bella admitted.

"Yeah, I miss him too," Melanie said. "That's why you should marry him."

"Okay silly, we will talk about that later, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mommy."

Bella reached over and turned off the line, just when a light turned on in her head.

"That's it Bella!" Bella told herself. "I'm going to send Launchpad a musical telegram."

Bella laughed under her breath.

"Goodnight Launchpad."

* * *

To Be Continued 

Please tell me what you think! Thanks! Stef :)


	18. A New Day

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ductless, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Awwww, we all know by know that all the characters in this story, except for Melanie, Ronnie and Lisa (who are most definitely, owned by my co-writer, Stef), are owned by Disney. Thus, we have absolutely no profit motive. 

Co-Writer Note: Hey all, I forgot to add Gregory to the disclaimers last chapter. That would be Gregory Widegon. Who is the name of Bella's second husband, and Melanie's father. He is my character :)

* * *

Chapter 18

Written By:

Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)

* * *

The following morning, the Mallard and Duck families, as well as Launchpad, finally woke up. After two hours, the Mallards and Launchpad were finally satisfied that he wouldn't be trying again until he had gained the diamond's power and slowly drifted to sleep 

Drake grabbed his Darkwing costume and explained "With any luck Morg and I will be able to pick up Bulba's trail before it's too late. According to Morg's notes on the matter, the diamond's power doesn't kick in until tomorrow at dawn and, even then, only if he can get the Divine Eye Diamond to the right temple, place the diamond on the pedestal directly beneath the sun opening and stand right in the path of the reflected sunlight. This gives us 22 hours to track down that mechanized mooing maniac before the diamond does him any good." 

"Even if we don't track him down today, we know where he'll be heading tomorrow and I can teleport us there in time to intercept him with any luck. Those heel jets would allow him to travel to that temple in minutes as opposed to the multi-hour rain forest trek the Fearsome Five would have had." Morgana pointed out. 

"I'd better go rendezvous with the boys and explain the new mission to them." Gosalyn said as she got her Quiverwing costume ready. 

"Be sure to keep an extra-careful eye on Ronnie and Lisa, LP." Drake said as he, Morgana and Gosalyn started to leave (though Drake and Gos would have to make a side stop to find places to discreetly but hurriedly change). 

"Hey, not a problem. I had a bit of shopping around to do anyway." Launchpad said. Actually, he was telling the truth about the shopping part; he was looking for a particularly nice gift for Bella. He didn't know what that over-charming stranger was up to with Bella, but he was darn well not going to let that polished operator take her without a fight. 

Before she, Drake and Morgana left, Gosalyn whispered to Ronnie and Lisa "and you two be sure to keep an extra careful eye on Launchpad too." 

"Sure thing, Gos." Ronnie said as he gave a "thumbs' up". 

* * *

Meanwhile, the Duck triplets were discreetly gathering their super-hero gear for their meeting with Gosalyn. After Huey explained to Bella, Donald and Daisy that he. Dewey and Louie were helping Gyro out a bit more (while Dewey and Louie bagged up the gear), the three adults agreed, as long as they weren't gone quite as long as the previous night; at least not without calling ahead again to tell the adults they would be running late. 

"Well, that's out of the way." Huey said in relief. 

"Now, I hope this time out doesn't take as long as last night." Dewey commented in a hopeful, but half-worried tone. 

"With any luck, it won't. This time, we have the super-hero gear from the get go." Louie said in an optimistic tone as the triplets left the hotel. 

* * *

Quiverwing met up with Speed Prince, Major Mind and Kid Quackules right on schedule and asked her three allies "Well, you know the Divine Eye Diamond that was stolen by an invisible flying enemy last night?" 

Speed Prince said "Yeah. I suppose we're going after that foe, now." 

"No. Actually, dad and Morgana are. According to dad and Morg's hunch, it was Taurus Bulba who stole the Divine Eye Diamond." Quiverwing responded. 

"Whoa. You mean that criminal mastermind turned killer cyborg with a heavy duty mad-on concerning your dad stole the diamond?" Kid Quackles asked. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. Because Bulba's been tormenting Morg and my siblings as badly as he was, dad reassigned US to handle his SHUSH mission while he and Morgana chase Bulba." Quiverwing answered. 

"You mean that the task of stopping Steelbeak falls to us? Well, at least we're well equipped for the assignment." Major Mind observed. 

"Yeah, but we've kinda of got a rush job on the assignment. We'll have to face his twelve Cyber-Eggmen. Dad already gave me the lowdown on them. Plus, from what I discreetly heard off the military just minutes before you three arrived, if the military doesn't surrender the inventors by noon, the Cyber-Eggmen destroy Rio and that's no bluff. Just SIX of the Cyber-Eggmen were powerful enough to destroy all the tanks and military choppers in the area." Quiverwing explained. 

"You picked up all that without getting caught? That's not too shabby at all." Speed Prince said with a whistle. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at his alternate lair, Steelbeak sat back and patiently, smirking at the results of the tests the upgraded Cyber-Eggmen were undertaking just to make sure they were still as powerful as they were just following the inclusions of the upgrade disks the previous night as all the tests proved positive. They could all still fly at 2400 miles per hour, lift 120 tons each and their wrist lasers could still easily pierce twelve feet of tempered steel. Best of all, they were still magnet proof as well as still tough enough to withstand any impact short of and including a 90-millimeter artillery shell at medium range. "Aww, six'a youse fly out to Rio jest ta provide further proof ta da military dat I'm not kid'n around con'soin'n my threat. Cause some mayhem, but don't cause TOO MUCH damage; jest enuff ta show we mean business. Da military's tanks n' choppa's r' damaged beyond use, n' by da time dey get new tanks 'n choppa's on da scene, da noon deadline will aready be past. Heh, heh, heh, heh." the super-spy said with a gleaming cackle. 

Just after that, six of his Cyber-Eggmen flew off, but six stayed behind to make sure Steelbeak wasn't left unguarded. There was no way he was going to be dumb enough to make that mistake twice. That's how Darkwing and Launchpad almost caught him the previous night. If he hadn't had the foresight to equip the Cyber-Eggmen with beepers that went off if he were to fall unconscious and order six of the Cyber-Eggmen to come back for him should he fall unconscious, he'd already be cooling his heels in a South American military prison and he darn well knew it. 

* * *

Within the Rio city limits, Quiverwing, Speed Prince, Major Mind and Kid Quackules all saw the six rapidly approaching Cyber-Eggmen. 

"Hmm, there appears to be six of them, which means Steelbeak must have the other six waiting with him back at his lair, wherever it is." Quiverwing observed 

"I presume the plan is to try to stop these six Cyber-Eggmen from hurting anyone but to let one get away so that Speed Prince can chase him back to the villain's hideout and tell the rest of us." Major Mind deduced. 

"That would be correct, Major Mind." Quiverwing said as Kid Quackules flew up to confront the Cyber-Eggmen. 

The cybernetically enhanced F.O.W.L. henchmen fired their lasers, which the young hero had no doubt were powerful to penetrate his force field, at the incoming flier, but he was able to barely dodge as he plowed into one of them at full strength and flying speed, sending the impacted cyborg flying back a few feet and causing partial damage, albeit only partial. He then grabbed another Cyber-Eggman by the arms and held fast, displaying twice the strength of his foe. Another two of the Cyber-Eggmen tried attacking from behind, but Speed Prince foiled this sneak attack by running around in a circle fast enough to produce a whirlwind that trapped them long enough for Kid Quackules to flip the Cyber-Eggman he was holding into the other two. 

Meanwhile, the first Cyber-Eggman Kid Quackules hit started firing again, only to have the lasers blocked and deflected by mirrors levitated up by Major Mind. The deflected lasers damaged the Cyber-Eggman's blasters and heel jets, as well as those three that Kid Quackules and Speed Prince were keeping busy, to the point of uselessness. Quiverwing's last two glue arrows managed to stop the jets of a fifth Cyber-Eggman and the last two acid arrows she had took care of the wrist lasers just as Major Mind telekinetically caught all five of the about-to-crash Cyber-Eggmen and pushed them downward three times faster than they were going down anyway. 

As Kid Quackules streaked down at the five momentarily dazed Cyber-Eggmen and used started pummeling them one at a time, the last of the Cyber-Eggmen saw that his comrades were losing badly and flew off to warn Steelbeak; just as the young heroes anticipated. Speed Prince took off fast enough to keep up (though this STILL took half of his top speed) but kept hidden enough to not let the Cyber-Eggman know he was being followed. 

* * *

While all this was going on, Launchpad, with Ronnie and Lisa in tow, focused on looking for a few appropriate presents for Bella. 

* * *

To Be Continued 


	19. Singing Telegram

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Hello! We all know that Disney owns these characters right? Except for Ronnie, Lisa, Melanie and her father Gregory (Who's not in this story but has been mentioned...) which, I, Stef own. Either way, neither Brad nor I are getting any profit. Get it? Got it? Good. Okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19

Written By: Stef With an F

* * *

Bella smiling ear to ear. In her hand, she was holding the little poem she wrote last night.

"Please Launchpad, do be home," she whispered to herself. She went to grab the phone. She knew that a singing telegram would be expensive, but she knew in her heart it would be worth it. She just had to tell Launchpad how much she loved him and how much she missed him.

Bella smiled, and started to dial the number she got from the front desk.

"Mommy? Who are you calling?" asked Melanie, who just woke up.

"I'm calling a Singing Telegram place to give a message to Launchpad," Bella informed her daughter.

"Yay!" Melanie said jumping up and down. "I hear Mickey Mouse does those! Can you get Mickey Mouse to give Launchpad the message? Or maybe Bubba. Yeah!"

Bella laughed.

"Slow down. I guess you want to give Launchpad a message too, maybe to Ronnie and Lisa?"

Melanie put her finger to her nose, as if she was pondering that suggestion.

"Yes," Melanie answered. "Ummm"

Bella smiled. "Well, better hurry up. I want to send this soon."

"Well, I need to get a pen and some paper."

Bella opened one of the draws in the near by end table and handed Melanie the notepad.

"Not too long," Bella instructed. "I can't spend too much money."

Melanie nodded.

"Umm."

* * *

Dear Ronnie and Lisa, 

How are you? I'm in Rio. I miss you. And tell Launchpad that he has to Marry my Mom, okay?

Love you!

Melanie

* * *

Melanie folded the piece of notepad paper and handed the paper to her mother.

"Okay here, no peaking," Melanie informed.

Bella placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I have to see it to tell the operator what to put in the telegram!"

Melanie placed her hands on her hips as well.

"Well, I'll change it then, give it back to me," Melanie demanded.

"Shh, I'm already dialing. I will just add that you say, hello," Bella informed as she started to dial the phone. "Go get dressed."

"Okay!" Melanie added, before momentarily vanishing into the next room.

* * *

Launchpad, who was, tending to Ronnie and Lisa for the day, was in town sidewalk shopping for Bella's special gift. From what he saw last night Bella's mysterious companion was extremely interested in Bella. He couldn't tell if Bella shared those feelings, but she most definitely was having a blast.

"Are we going to shop all day?" Lisa asked, crossing her arms. "I'm bored."

"I want to go play with Melanie," Ronnie added. "Hey!"

"Oh no you don't Ronnie. No teleporting. I want to surprise Bella, and teleporting her daughter would not only ruin the surprise, but freak her out."

Ronnie folded his arms.

"Why do you want to surprise her for? She has a new boyfriend. I saw her last night."

Lisa was intrigued.

"Uh uh!" she shouted, though, she too saw Bella last night. "It's not true, right, Uncle Launchpad?"

Launchpad shrugged his shoulders, doing his best to hold back the emotions of doubt he felt.

"I don't know, sweetie. But you know that I care about Bella very much and I want to give her a present."

"Oh," four-year-old Lisa said.

Launchpad extended a hand to the two children.

"Come on," he gently suggested. "Let's go here and pick out a nice thing for Bella, and later on, we can check out one of those toy stores or ice cream shops."

"Yay!" Lisa said, grasping a hold of Launchpad's hand.

Ronnie seconded the notion, by holding onto Launchpad's other hand.

"Okay, let's go!" he informed.

They entered the jewelry store and picked out a couple of items, one being an 18k gold necklace.

At Lisa's insistence, he also purchased two identical pieces of costume jewelry: one for her and one for Melanie. Launchpad instructed that this would serve as her toy. Though, once at the toy store, young Lisa's charms were over bearing, and Lisa got a toy as well, a coloring book. Yet, in order to equalize the matter, Launchpad bought Ronnie two gifts, a stuff animal, and a coloring book. He also bought them a box of crayons to share. The three then did some more sight seeing for the time being, for he was not yet ready to confront Bella.

* * *

About an hour later, in Saint Canard, Herb Muddlefoot walked downstairs into his living room. He was wearing his signature Hawaiian type shirt. His son Honker was sitting on the couch reading a book, while the television was blaring. Binkie Muddlefoot was picking up the floor.

"Do you want me to turn that off kiddo?" Herb asked as he looked around for the television remote that was sitting on the coffee table.

"No thank you, sir," Honker answered, momentarily looking up from his book.

"You like background music to go with your reading?" he inquired. "Want to pick something tamer?"

Honker shook his head. "I think Tank is watching it," he revealed. He pointed toward the kitchen.

Tank came out of the kitchen holding a bag of corn chips. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and pair of off-black jeans, which had quite a few dangling chains and keys chains.

Herb stared at his son wide-eyed. "Where are you going wearing that number?" he asked.

Tank adjusted his outfit in front of the mirror. "Some bar in Duckburg," he answered.

Binkie Muddlefoot turned to Tank, her eyes wide. "Tank dear, aren't you a little too young to go to a bar?" she asked.

Tank shook his head, and grabbed a comb from his back pocket. "The place I am going, the MoonBeam allows people underage," Tank explained. "And I'm 19, almost 20 years old, you can't stop me going anywhere anyway!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Binkie apologized. She soon went back to picking up the front room.

"Hey!" Herb shouted. "You won't disrespect your mother like that! Not when you live under my roof, and therefore under my rules!"

"Sorry Mom," Tank said without taking his eye away from the mirror.

"Apology accepted, but be careful Tank dear, there are a lot of crazy people out there," Binkie told her son.

Just then, a sound of an approaching truck broke everyone, except Tank's, concentration.

Herb ran to the window and looked outside.

"Oh lookie here!" he exclaimed. "Someone sent the Mallards a Singing Telegram!"

"Huh?! Don't they know that they are out of town for the rest of the week? Whoever send that telegram is going to lose a lot of money," Binkie informed.

"Well, I guess one of us should answer it," Herb gathered. "I mean Drake put me in charge of his mail."

Honker placed an index finger up. "Actually, Sir...I think..." Honker started.

In reality it was he who Drake asked to intercept the mail.

"Oh Boy!" Herb shouted. "I never received a Singing Telegram before!"

"Honey," Binkie objected. "I think those telegrams can only be received by their intended recipient."

"Well, I will just pretend. Binkie, like you said, someone will potentially lose a lot of money if the telegram is not received."

Binkie sighed. "I guess you are right," she reluctantly agreed. "Just don't over do it honey."

"Why would I do that?" Herb interjected.

* * *

Soon later at the near the Mallard's residence, Herb called out to the messenger woman.

"Hello?" Herb called. "Can I help you?"

The young messenger woman nodded.

"Perhaps, are you Mr. Launchpad McQuack?" the messenger asked.

Herb nodded.

"Yup, that's me!" he lied.

"Then I got a message for you!" the messenger announced.

Herb's face lit up.

"For me?!" he shouted.

The woman smiled.

"Shall I begin?" she asked.

"Oh please," Herb said, his arms crossed in anticipation.

The woman took out guitar and started to sing.

* * *

"My Dearest Launchpad,

My one true love. Please know that I miss you so. It is has been so long since I hear you voice. And do know; it was not my choice. You have my heart, and for this we shall never be apart. I am in Brazil; the messenger will provide the number. So please call, and let me resume my slumber. For uncertainty, is such cruelty. 

Love Bella and Melanie."

* * *

Herb placed his hand to his heart, tears falling from his eyes.

"Aww. Bella," he said with great reverence.

The messenger smiled.

"Sounds like you have one special woman," she stated. "Here's the number in which she spoke."

Herb wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I will call her right now," he promised.

"Good," the message replied. "Take care Mr. McQuack"

Herb looked at the messenger perplexed, but recovered quickly.

"Oh yeah, you too."

The messenger waved and then returned to her truck driving away.

Herb smiled.

"Wow, Launchpad has himself quite a girl."

* * *

To Be Continued 

* * *

Author Note: LOL, okay, moving on. What did you all think of the Muddlefoot cameo scene? Some of this is taken from an abandoned fan fiction of mine. Use not, waste not. You never know; it might be taken up again eventually, but either way, it worked here

'. ~ Stef With a F :)


	20. Making Preparations

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Awww, we've already done this in the previous nineteen chapters, so you probably know this by heart by now. Well, just to keep the copyright lawyers off our backs, we'll do it again anyway. Disney owns all of the characters in this story except Melanie, Ronnie and Lisa (who are owned by Stef) Therefore, there is absolutely NO profit intended in this story whatsoever. As aforementioned, we've made that point clear in previous chapters, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

Chapter 20

Written By:

Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)

* * *

Speed Prince maintained pursuit of the Cyber-Eggman that was allowed to "'get away'" in order to be tracked to his hideout. The Cyber-Eggman stopped a few times to check his rear, but the Speed Prince always got out of sight just in time to avoid the scrutiny of Steelbeak's cybernetically enhanced lackey before resuming the chase. Eventually, after about fifteen minutes (okay, seventeen, but only because two of those minutes were eaten up from all the times the Cyber-Eggman stopped to check his rear), the Cyber-Eggman came to the entrance of Steelbeak's back-up lair; about 600 miles from the city in questions. After memorizing the location of the lair, the Speed Prince zipped back at best speed; getting back to his brothers and girlfriend in seven-and-a-half minutes.

"Okay. Mission accomplished. I got the location of Steelbeak's lair and we can go over there and kick the rears of him and his remaining cybernetic stooges all the way to a South American military prison." the super-speedy teen said to Kid Quackules, Major Mind and Quiverwing

"Knowing the location of his hideout is only the battle. We don't know what kind of security the place might have. Therefore, let's make the preparations we have to in order to make sure we can handle our quarry's defenses." Major Mind pointed 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the museum, Morgana was picking up the diamond's mystic energy trail; faint from the past few hours, but still traceable; barely. The theory, as she already explained to her husband, was that if Taurus Bulba really DID steal the Divine Eye Diamond, they might be able to follow the trail straight to Bulba's hideout.

"Bingo, Dark. I managed to pick up the trail. It isn't very strong yet, but I can still follow it." Morgana announced.

"And the signal will get stronger as we get closer as long as we're quick about following it." Darkwing responded, already knowing that's what his wife was going to say.

"Well, then let's get tracking." Morgana said as she started on the trail like a magically powered bloodhound. Fortunately, the fact that the diamond travelled mostly through the air didn't diminish the faint but traceable energy trail QUITE enough to through her off (ALMOST, but not quite).

Darkwing nodded and began following immediately. He knew this was his best bet of apprehending the sinister cyborg that had been arguably his most dangerous enemy for the last seven years; not just because of Bulba's power, intellect and ruthlessness, but because he usually deliberately targeted those closest to the hero (at least those he knew about). It was bad enough when Bulba was targetting primarily Gosalyn and Morgana in addition to him, but now going after Ronnie and Lisa? Morgana and Gosalyn, at least, had enough experience with dangerous situations to be able to hold out long enough for him to get there and, quite often, even help him defuse the situations (over the years, he has learned to pocket just enough of his ego to admit THAT). Ronnie and Lisa, however, were just toddlers (albeit toddlers who were developing magic powers of their own; which, thankfully, Bulba didn't know at the time he tried to grab them) and didn't have anywhere near the experience with dangerous situations that their mother and older sister did. By endangering those who have stayed OUT of Darkwing's adventures, the villaionus cyber bull had gone WAY too far this time and had to be stopped at any cost.

* * *

Elsewhere, but at the same time Speed Prince, with Quiverwing riding piggy-back, led the others to Steelbeak's lair at about 800 miles per hour (to give Kid Quackules and Major Mind a chance to keep up so that they could discuss their plans on the way). 

"Remember. I go in first so that I can disable the security system with a comination of my super-intelligence and my telekinesis." Major Mind said as they started.off.

"Yeah, and when we reach the villains, I hit them with my second-to-last combination tear gas/sneezing powder/itching powder arrow. Sure, the itching powder probably won't do much good, but the sneezing powder tear gas should disorient them long enough for Louie and Huey to get in surprise attacks. Those attacks will disorient the Cyber-Eggmen long enough for you to drop the super-super-glue bombs we prepared to trap them and give ME a clear shot at Steelbeak." Quiverwing added.

"And we promise to only help you against Steelbeak himself if it looks like you're going to absolutely, postively need it." Speed Prince reassured.

* * *

Elsewhere, Darkwing and Morgana arrived at Bulba's lair thanks to the mystic energy trail the latter was able to pick up. However, the effort of following the trail that far left the sorceress exhausted, which Darkwing noticed. Not that the hero was complaining. He wouldn't have been able to find Bulba's hideout at all if not for her mystic sense AND he intended to go in first and draw the cyber-bull's fire anyway. This would give his wife enough rest time to regain enough strength for her surprise attack while Bulba was busy with Darkwing. All that was needed was a quick check to see if he had everything he'd need to keep Bulba busy.

"Smoke bombs laced with tear gas? Check. Auto-retractable grappling hook? Check. Electro-disks? Check. Freeze gas cartridges? Check. Super-super-glue bombs? Check. Ready-fire titanium alloy net? Check." the masked hero said as he carefully examined the gear he brought.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	21. A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Hello? It's Stef again telling you that except for Melanie, Ronnie, and Lisa. I don't own any of these Disney characters. And Bella is just Dumbella Duck with a creative license. She is about six and an half years younger than Donald in this story, instead of being twins. And as always, this is minor, since we are not getting any profit this story. 

* * *

Chapter 21

Written By: Stef With an F

* * *

Launchpad and the kids stepped out of the ice cream shop, all holding an ice cream cone. 

"Can I teleport Melanie yet?" Ronnie asked. 

Launchpad shook his head. "That reminds me, I have to start calling the area hotels." 

"That will take forever!" Lisa shouted. 

Launchpad nodded. "Yeah." 

"Melanie might know..." Ronnie stated. 

* * *

Jose took out his comb and fixed a few stray feathers on his head. He had a wonderful time with Bella last night, and was planning to have another one tonight. 

"Bella, would you stay in Brazil with me?" Jose asked his reflection. 

Jose placed his hand to his mouth. 

"But Joe, it is way too soon!" Jose, pretending to be Bella, answered back. 

Jose reached out to the mirror, as if grasping its arms. 

"Oh, I know it is sudden. But we only just begun. We will take it slow, you and I. Let you get to know me more. Let me get to know you, and your daughter." 

Jose sighed. 

"You are so beautiful, you stole my heart." 

Jose shook his head quickly. 

"No, I cannot over think things. Must take it step by step. One by one." 

He reached out to the telephone and started to dial the phone. 

* * *

Back at the Ducks' hotel suite, Daisy and Donald, finally had some time alone. 

"The boys are gone for the rest of the day. And Bella and Melanie are gone for the time being," Daisy announced. 

Donald nodded. 

"Yes, I know toots," he confirmed. 

"Well, I think we should take advantage of such a moment, don't you?" she seductively asked with smile. 

Donald's face began to spike red. 

"We never had a proper honeymoon...I mean with that big story you were after..." 

Daisy walked a few steps backward. 

"Uh huh, and then Pete wouldn't let you off at dealership..." Daisy added. 

Donald rolled his eyes. 

"Aw phooey! That's why I quit the next day." 

Daisy playfully gasped. 

"Oh Donald...I thought he fired you..." 

"Oh yeah?!" Donald shouted. 

Daisy nodded, as she backed up a few more steps. 

"Yeah," she said. 

Donald smiled. 

"Where do you think you are going toots?" 

"Here," she announced heading to the foot of the bed. 

At that moment, Donald wrapped an arm around Daisy's middle and held her close. He began to kiss the surface of her shoulder, and then up toward her neck. 

Brring!! 

Daisy moaned slightly, yet when the phone rang again ring, it unsettled the two lovers. 

"Maybe you should answer that Donald?" Daisy suggested. 

Donald shook his head. 

Brring!! 

"What if it's the boys?" she asked again. "Donald...I don't want you to stop but--" 

Brring! 

"Aw Phooey! Don't go anywhere toots." 

Daisy giggled. 

"I won't." 

Daisy lay down against the flower bedspread looking up upon the mirrored ceiling. 

Donald, on the other hand, ran to the phone and picked it up. 

"Hello?!" he harshly called. 

On the other end of the call, Jose jumped. 

"Donald?" he called back. 

"Hey Joe! Can I call you back?" he eagerly asked. 

Jose smirked, and tried his best to hold back a laugh. 

"Is Bella in?" he asked. 

Donald shook his head. "Her and Melanie are out. So are the boys..." he said, letting the sentence hang. 

"Oh okay, let her know that I called?" 

Donald nodded. 

"Uh huh. Talk to you later," he answered before promptly hanging up the phone. 

Once the phone was hung up. He reached into the drawer that held the Do not disturb sign. And made his way back to their temporary bed. 

"Hya toots," he called, looking down at Daisy. 

"Heya Donald," she answered, looking up at Donald. 

* * *

"Well thank you very much Mr. McDee!" Launchpad said hanging up the phone. 

"Did you find out where Bella and Melanie are?" Lisa asked. "So Ronnie doesn't need to teleport?" 

"Shhh..." Launchpad whispered as he nodded his head. "That's a secret remember?" 

"Oh yeah," Lisa remembered. 

"Who was that on the phone?" Ronnie asked. 

"My old friend Scrooge McDuck, you know Bella's uncle and the guy that made Duck Before Time." 

"Oh yeah. So he knows where Bella is?" 

Launchpad nodded. "Yup. Let's go." 

So, the three ducks made their way unto Bella's hotel. Launchpad had the pieces of jewelry he bought for both Bella and Melanie, and a dozen roses: three red, three white, three yellow, and three pink. 

They continued up the elevator, up onto the great hallway. Launchpad was so happy, determined that rest of the day with Bella will be filled with so much cheer. That man will not be in the way! If she was out, he had plan B, to leave a little message at the door. He just knew that tonight would be the night that his life would change forever. 

And then the lightning struck, into his soul and paralyzed him. The words: Do not disturb...

Lisa turned to her brother. "Do not...what?" 

"Do not Dis-turb..." Ronnie answered. "What does that mean Launchpad?" 

Launchpad blinked, not knowing what to say, momentarily trapped in his black hole of self-doubt. 

Launchpad shook his head. "No Bella.." 

"No what Launchpad?" Lisa asked. 

"Aren't we going to knock on the door?" Ronnie asked. "I wanna see Melanie." 

"Yeah me too," Lisa chirped in, forgetting what Launchpad just said all together. 

Just then Melanie appeared in the hallway in front of the room. 

"Launchpad?!" she shouted excitingly. 

Launchpad quickly turned around. 

"Melanie?!!" he shouted back, a little too loud. 

Melanie laughed. 

"Yeah that's me!" she said. She turned to Ronnie and Lisa. 

"Ronnie! Lisa! I missed you all so much!" she said quickly and then turned back to Launchpad. "So did you get mom's telegram?! Did you see Mickey?!" 

* * *

To Be Continued 

* * *

Author Note: So what did you all think of this little chapter? I wanted to give Donald and Daisy a specail little scene, but I tried my best to get the point across while still being PG-13 related. And yes, the brief Pete who was mention was indeed a reference to Disney's nastiest cat (Mmm...The Siamese Cats might be worse...) Peter Pete Sr.

~ Stef With a F :)


	22. Clashes In The Hideouts

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Except for Melanie, Ronnie and Lisa (all of whom are owned by my co-writer Stef), Disney owns every single character in this story. Ergo, there is no profit intended on my part OR on Stef's. You all already know that, but this is a formality to ensure that point is clear. So, now; without any further hassles...

* * *

Chapter 22

Written By:

Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)

* * *

Inside Steelbeak's hideout, Major Mind was using his super-intelligence guided telekinesis to disable the security devices he encountered one by one through mental manipulation of the inner circuitry. "As I said on the way here, finding Steelbeak's hideout was only a fraction of the battle."

Steelbeak saw the four young heroes on his monitors making it through his defenses; which were designed to slow down Darkwing and which he didn't have a chance to properly alter when he found out about the four new heroes giving him trouble. With a load groan, Steelbeak pulled out an eerie looking remote that he could use to trigger the activation of a neural scrambling device that would render his foes unconscious if aimed right (this was just in case Darkwing made it past the other defenses, but he knew the neural scrambler could work on these four other heroes too.

* * *

At Bulba's hideout, Darkwing first, from his hiding place just out of the range of the cyborg's sensors, tossed a smoke bomb and lowered down a spare cape and hat on wires (the cape had a microphone attached so that he could make it sound like his voice was coming from the point of the smoke. "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" the crime fighter began as Bulba started figuring at the smoke-obscured cape and hat (precisely as DW expected). 

After firing a titanium alloy net that wrapped around the villainous cyborg upon impact followed immediately by a glue bomb, Darkwing continued "I am the de-bugging software for the computer of justice. I am ..... DARKWIIIING DUCK!"

Unfortunately, Bulba was able to free himself of the super-strong glue with a glue remover ray he installed and was able to break free of the net with his cybernetically enhanced strength. However, three flawlessly aimed electro disks hit Bulba right on the back just as he got free of the net. Thanks to his new back-up batteries, the mechanized madbull was able to absorb enough of the electricity to stay in the fight, but the shock still stung quite a bit. With rapid-fire blasts from his left arm laser cannon, Taurus Bulba had Darkwing dodging frantically while firing off his tear gas laced smoke bomb cartridges.

Though Bulba's built in gas mask protected him from the tear gas portion and his sensors made the smoke a minor annoyance at best, Darkwing still had just enough cover to make it, again, JUST out of the range of Bulba's aforementioned sensors. Taking advantage of this very brief respite, Darkwing started firing his freeze gas cartridges around his cybernetic adversary. The masked hero knew the ice generated from that wouldn't hold Bulba for long, but it WOULD hold him long enough for Morgana to get here, rested enough to use her magic to get a few licks in herself. After that, they could BOTH lower the boom on Bulba.

* * *

After making through Steelbeak's security system, the four young heroes began the next part of their planned attack; namely Quiverwing launching her second-to-last combination sneezing powder/itching powder/tear gas arrow at the seven remaining Cyber-Eggmen. Within seconds, Speed Prince zipped in and started drawing the Cyber-Eggmen's fire. Between the sneezing and teary eyed fights and Speed Prince's super-fast dodging, the Cyber-Eggmen did not notice Kid Quackules, leaving him free to subdue them one at a time until Major Mind had the specially prepared super-super-glue bomb prepared. Once that started dropping, Speed Prince got himself and Kid Quackules clear; resulting in seven securely trapped Cyber-Eggmen and NO trapped heroes.

Steelbeak prepared to activate the neural scrambler remote, only to get it kicked out of his hands by Quiverwing, who also kneed him in the groin and kicked him in the back of his knees before he could make a single move.

However, Steelbeak got off a massive slap against the heroine and wrapped his hands firmly around her throat. Or, at least he TRIED to get his hands firmly around Quiverwing's throat; a quick and deftly martial arts throw kayoed that attack. As the evil rooster got up, the teen heroine nailed him with a double-flip-double web kick followed immediately by a fast and hard elbow to the throat. Steelbeak tried to surprise her with a high-powered laser blaster he kept up his sleeve, but she was expecting that type of trickery from Steelbeak and karate chopped the gun out his hands. Finally, with a tremendous right hook to the side of the face, Quiverwing put Steelbeak down for the count.

* * *

Meanwhile, just as Darkwing figured, Morgana, rested enough magic wise to be back to full strength arrived in the room just as Taurus Bulba got through the last of the ice. However, Bulba's sensors detected Morgana's arrival and the cyborg sensed it was time to exercise the better part of valor. After all, he knew that both of these opponents at the same time and on full alert were more than a match for him.

Thus, before Morgana could get in any attacks, Bulba activated a pre-programmed teleporter that he prepared in case he needed to make a very quick getaway using the button in a remote he was keeping in his jacket. The instant Bulba and the Divine Eye Diamond were teleported away, the teleporter itself exploded thanks to the self-destruct device he installed in said teleporter and programmed to go off immediately after he used it. 

Fortunately, the sorceress was close enough to Darkwing at the time to teleport them both to safety the very instant the self-destruct device went off, leaving both heroes unharmed, but somewhat upset that Bulba got away again.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	23. The Fear of the Unknown

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: *gasp* Another chapter already! LOL, I guess we were on a roll. We all know that except for Melanie, Ronnie, and Lisa, all owned by me, Disney owns these characters. Yay! Don't sue please. I mean, not only are we not getting any profit, we are rich impaired to boot! 

* * *

Chapter 23

Written By: Stef With an F

* * *

Suddenly Melanie materialized in front of the hotel door. 

"Launchpad?!" she shouted excitingly. 

Launchpad quickly turned around. 

"Melanie?!!" he shouted back, a little too loud. 

Melanie laughed. 

"Yeah that's me!" she said. She turned to Ronnie and Lisa. 

"Ronnie! Lisa! I missed you all so much!" she said quickly and then turned back to Launchpad. "So did you get mom's telegram?! Did you see Mickey?!" 

"What?!" Launchpad exclaimed. 

Melanie laughed. "Mommy sent you a Singing Telegram?" 

Launchpad glanced once more at the Do Not Disturb sign and then back to Melanie. 

Melanie smiled uncontrollably. 

"Yeah!" Melanie shouted. "Didn't you read it?!" 

Launchpad shook his head. Did Bella send this telegram to the hotel suite? He didn't remember seeing it? Did Gos or DW intercept it? 

"At the hotel?" he asked. 

Melanie shook her head, "No your house!" 

Launchpad laughed. "Melanie honey, I have been here in Rio since early yesterday." 

Melanie looked dumbstruck, "You have?!" 

"Uh huh," he answered. 

"Wow," Melanie said, crossing her arms. "And you didn't come to visit?" 

"I didn't know you two were here, not until last night." 

"Last night?" Melanie whispered. "Did you see us at the Flower Garden?" 

Launchpad didn't answer he just glanced at the door. The door with the horrid sign... 

"Sorry that I teleported you," Ronnie informed. "I just missed you." 

Melanie laughed. 

"It's okay...I just think my mom is probably wondering where I am," Melanie informed back. 

Launchpad turned back to Melanie. 

"Where is your mother?" he asked, with new hope. He surely was hoping that it was not Bella who was in that hotel room with Jose. Locked in a room with that scandalous door clip. 

"The Flower Garden," Melanie relayed. 

"Something wrong Launchpad?" she asked looking up. 

Launchpad walked over to the door, and used his back to cover the door clip. 

"What are you hiding?" she asked, attempting to look at the door. 

"Oh nothing..." Launchpad stated. 

"It says 'Do not Disturb'," Ronnie informed. 

Melanie shrugged hers shoulders. "Maybe Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy are taking a nap?" 

* * *

Bella liked flowers, always did. What was even cooler was the pond that the hotel grounds had in the center of the garden. Since she already explored the garden yesterday she was ready to check out the pond, and maybe go for a little swim. There were other people in the area, but it wasn't too busy. There was a sign near by, not prohibiting the swimming, but stating in four languages that swimming was at your own risk, and that the hotel was not responsible, for any injury, lost or death that could occur. 

Bella took off her blouse and set it aside, and then unzipped her jean shorts, putting each item near a medium-sized boulder, revealing a lime green swimsuit, with lavender roses. 

"Melanie!" she called out. 

No answer. 

"Melanie?!" she called again. 

Again no answer. 

"Melanie!" Bella screamed. 

"Not again," Bella whispered weakly. "Melanie..." 

Just seconds prior Melanie was right beside her. 

"You know better than to run off," she desperately stated, suddenly feeling hollow, as if one significant wind could cause her to blow away. 

"Bella?" a male voice called out. 

A chill overcame Bella as her heart missed a beat. 

The man reached out to Bella, and gently taped her on the shoulder. 

Bella jumped about a foot off the ground before turning around, face to face to Jose. 

"Jose!" Bella shrieked. "You scared me." 

Jose nodded. 

"Yes," he laughed. "I am so very sorry." 

The blood drained from Bella's face. 

"Oh Jose," she cried, grasping his middle. "Please help me." 

Jose embraced the frighten Bella. 

"What is wrong?" he gently asked Bella. 

"Melanie..." Bella began, trying her best to not fall apart, "We were walking toward pond, her and I, about to go swimming. Jose, I know she was just behind me, I saw her but less than a minute before. And now..." 

She clenched her fist, holding back tears that were begging to be released. 

"She's gone...Jose, what if someone took her!?" 

"Shh..." Jose whispered. "I bet she's near by, maybe she decided to follow a butterfly somewhere, a bird?" 

Bella nodded. 

"Okay," she said. "She probably didn't answer because she is having so much fun...right? Jose, help me look for her?" 

Jose took Bella's two hands, and kissed them both. 

"Of course, my darling," he vowed. "Don't cry, everything shall be alright." 

* * *

Back near the hotel suite, Launchpad looked at Ronnie. 

"Could you teleport to this garden?" he asked. 

The young boy shook his head. 

"I need to know where it is," he informed. 

Launchpad nodded. 

"That's right," he said, remembering. 

Ronnie is slightly clairvoyant in addition of being able to teleport, meaning he could sense distant surroundings, yet, he was not so keen in remote viewing that he could see any place at will, he had to know it. This same idea went with people. He could only teleport people he cared about. Maybe in time his powers would be less discriminative. Who knows? Quite possibly in the future a super villain could attempt to take advantage of such powers. 

With the thought of such villainy, Launchpad could not help but think about DW, Morg, and Gosalyn. Were they all right? 

A shiver went down his spine thinking about what happen the night before. Regardless of his feelings, which were crushed when he saw Bella with that other man, still by no means did it overshadow what young Ronnie and Lisa had to withstand last night. 

"I guess we have to start walking down to the Garden then, before your mother gets sick with worry. Do you know where it is Melanie?" Launchpad asked, not realizing that asking Ronnie to teleport Bella would have been much quicker. 

Melanie nodded. 

"I'll show you," she announced. "Follow me." 

* * *

To Be Continued 

* * *

Author Note: Hey-a! I have always been interested in the unknown. I marveled about the mysteries of the mind, questions within, and hidden truths. As an example, the speculation of the existence of Extrasensory Perception, a.k.a. ESP. We have mentioned Ronnie's powers before, yet except for the ability of teleportation, gave them no names. Clairvoyance is the is ability to "see" the unknown, and Remote viewing: The ability to see physical objects at a distance. 

* * *

Please tell us what you think! Thanks! 

~ Stef With a F :)


	24. The Valley of the Two Mountains

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Once more, with the exceptions of Melanie, Ronnie and Lisa (all of whom are owned by my co-writer Stef) each and every character in this story is owned by Disney. Ergo, absolutely no profit motive is intended. You probably already know that by heart but better safe than sued. Now, here it is; the 24th chapter of this story. 

* * *

Chapter 24

Written By:

Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)

* * *

After a quick reassessment of the better field determined that Steelbeak and all of his stooges were accounted for; Quiverwing nodded and started dialing her adoptive father's cell phone number (which only she, Morgana and Launchpad knew). While she was busy with that, Major Mind started calling the proper authorities on Steelbeak's radio equipment to pick up the captured super-spy and Cyber-Eggmen. 

"Come on, dad. Please be all right. Please pick up." Quiverwing quietly thought out loud, knowing how dangerous Bulba was.

* * *

After Morgana teleported herself and Darkwing back to the remains of Taurus Bulba's hideout, which was at the same time Quiverwing and the Duck triplets STARTED assessing the scene at Steelbeak's hideout post battle, the sorceress was trying in vain to pick up an energy trail to lead them to Bulba again. Unfortunately, picking up the Divine Eye Diamond's mystic energy signature didn't do any good this time because the teleporter beamed him out of the range of Morgana's mystic tracking instantly. 

"I'm sorry Dark, darling. Wherever Bulba teleported to, it's out of my tracking range." Morgana admitted in lament. 

"And we can't check the teleporter's programming to see where he teleported because it self-destructed just after Bulba teleported away." Darkwing added with a deep, regretful sign. 

"Well, we DO have one thing going for us, Honeywumpus. We know where Bulba will be dawn tomorrow since he still has the Divine Eye Diamond. He won't make another try for us until he gets the power he needs the diamond to obtain. The next dawn is nineteen hours away so that gives us eighteen hours to make final preparations so that I can teleport us there an hour before dawn so that we can wait Bulba out. I want to make him pay BIG TIME for the way he threatened our children too, but why waste energy we'll need for the battle trying to chase Taurus Bulba all over Rio when we can fight SMART as well as HARD?" Morgana said thoughtfully. 

* * *

"Hmmm, you do have a very good point concerning that angle, Morg. All right, then. We'll head back to our suite and make final preparations for our dawn showdown with Bulba." Darkwing said, JUST AS his cell phone started ringing. Knowing that only Morgana, Launchpad and Gosalyn knew his cell phone number, he wasted no time in picking up. 

"Hello?" Darkwing began. 

"Well, dad, I have great news; the boys and I managed to capture Steelbeak and all of his Cyber-Eggmen. How are things going with Bulba?" Quiverwing responded, beginning in an excited tone and ending in a half-worried one. 

"Well, the good news is that Morg and I are both unharmed. The bad news is that Bulba got away again, even though we DO know where he'll be heading dawn tomorrow because our theory about him being the one who stole the Divine Eye Diamond turned out to be correct." Darkwing answered. 

"Well, you can count on US for back-up, dad." Quiverwing said courageously. 

"Absolutely not, Gos. You KNOW how dangerous Taurus Bulba is just as well as I know." Darkwing said in parental protest. 

"Yes, I DO know how dangerous Bulba is, dad. That's why I said US and not ME. I figure you can use all the help you can get. Odds are Bulba will make his own preparations for that temple showdown. Still, between our skills, Morg's magic and the boys' super-hero gear, we should be a match for anything Taurus Bulba can throw at us." Quiverwing said in her "'I'm not staying out of this no matter WHAT you say.'" voice. She had a personal stake in taking down Bulba, after all; the evil bull's henchmen killed her biological grandfather more than eight years ago, though she only found out about the involvement of Bulba's henchmen a little over a year ago. 

Darkwing nodded reluctantly on the other end, knowing from experience that it was pointless to try arguing with Gosalyn when she was using that tone. "Oh, all right, Gos. You and the triplets can help, but you have to promise to be as careful as you can be. You and your allies had better meet with Morg and I at our suite as soon as possible so we can discuss strategy and work on the equipment that we might need." 

"Thanks, dad. We will. We'll meet you back at the hotel then. Over and out." Quiverwing said as she hung up.

* * *

"I take it you just volunteered us to help your father and stepmother in their final confrontation with Taurus Bulba." Speed Prince said; albeit more matter-of-factly than in protest (in fact, there was no protest at all in his voice). 

"Well, I knew from experience that you, Dewey and Louie wouldn't stay out of something that big any more than I would." Quiverwing stated factually. 

"She is quite correct. Between the fact that the Mallards ARE friends of ours AND the fact that Taurus Bulba stole the very diamond we were trying to protect from the Fearsome Five, the odds of us staying out of the battle if it got to the "'showdown at the temple'" stage were, to coin the vernacular, slim to none; a fact she was all too aware of from when she tried, in vain, to talk us out of helping out against the Fearsome Five." Major Mind added. 

"So, we'd better be getting to your family's suite, right, Gos?" Speed Prince said, knowingly answering his own question. 

"I've already scanned Gosalyn's mind for the location of the Mallards' hotel suite. Ergo, you and Gosalyn had better get going. Louie and I will go under our own power, but we're only one-sixth as fast as you are so we might comparatively be a while " Major Mind said as he wrote down the location and directions for Speed Prince. 

"Gotcha, Dewey." Speed Prince said as Quiverwing got on his back again and he, with his special aura shielding him and Quiverwing from the friction of his hypersonic speed, took off for the Mallards' hotel after he carefully read the directions. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at his alternate hideout, Taurus Bulba sat back and planned. He still had the Divine Eye Diamond and more than eighteen hours to prepare for the big confrontation he expected at the temple where the diamond was first created. "I've already waited seven years to claim my full measure of revenge on Darkwing and his family; I can wait one more day if it means making absolutely sure." the cyborg said with a cackle. 

* * *

To Be Continued 


	25. Trouble in the Flower Garden

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Hello! Except for Melanie, Ronnie, and Lisa, Disney owns all these characters. We are not receiving any profit. This is just for fun. On to chapter 25... 

* * *

Chapter 25

Written By: Stef With an F

* * *

Daisy Duck curled up next to her husband. 

"I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you too, toots," Donald said back. "Remember when you called Valentine's Day, your half birthday?" 

Daisy caressed Donald's chest with her arm. 

"Uh huh, not a lie. My birthday is August 14th you know...but that's still few days away." 

Donald turned over to his side and kissed his wife on the lips. 

"Mmm.... Donald do you hear something?" she asked. 

Donald shook his head, "No." 

Daisy sat up for a second, putting a finger on her lips. "Shh..." she whispered. 

Donald wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I don't hear anything." 

Daisy nodded. "I wonder what the two boys are doing. If I were at a beautiful country like this, I wouldn't spend time at some Inventor's Conference: I would be enjoying the sites." 

"Well, I know, I'm enjoying the sites," Donald commented. 

Daisy grinned widely, "That is correct. Let's go dancing." 

Donald got up quickly. 

"What?" he asked. 

Daisy laughed. 

"You heard me. I want to go dancing. That's what Bella and Jose did last night and it sounded...Heavenly. We're going Donald." 

Donald stared at Daisy for a second. Dang was she determined, he knew the case was already closed. 

"Come on Donald, it will be fun," she informed more so that persuaded. 

After that commanding presentation, her expression softened. 

"Come on sweetie," she called. "I want to present you to the world." 

Donald turned a deep red. "Okay Toots!" 

* * *

Back at the flower garden, Bella and Jose were still conducting their intense search for Miss Melanie. 

"Melanie!" Bella shouted. "Melanie!" 

"Melanie! Melanie!" Jose also called. 

"We looked everywhere!" Bella screamed. "Someone took my daughter!" 

"Shhh..." Jose whispered, trying to calm the frighten mother down. 

Bella threw her arms in the air. 

"Don't shh! Me!" she warned. 

Jose looked at Bella, obviously a little hurt. 

"I meant no harm. Come, let's go tell the authorities," he suggested. 

Bella nodded, tears coming down her eyes. 

"What if I never see her again?" she cried. 

She felt unsteady, as she thought back to how she didn't see her other three babies for ten years. Though they were living with someone she trusted, her own older brother. What feared her here was the fact that her daughter was alone or worse yet in the company of a child... 

Jose held Bella; he was her crutch for which she was now walking. He felt guilty feeling pleasure when he felt her feathers against his. He knew this closeness was mainly out of fear, and he would not abuse her trust. Still, he could not help but imagine how she would be if she would become his wife. Be the woman he envisioned with his reflection. 

* * *

"Okay," Melanie said, thinking out loud. "The Garden is over here somewhere..." 

"Oh Great," Launchpad said with a smile looking around. "Hey, miss?" he called out. 

"Hello," the middle-aged female parrot answered. 

"Hi..." Launchpad continued in a nervous laughter, "Could you tell me where the Garden is?" 

The woman pondered for a second. 

"Flowers?" she asked, most likely English was not this woman's first language. 

"Yes!" Launchpad exclaimed relieved. He was hoping he didn't need to fish out his dictionary. 

The woman smiled, and pointed toward marble fence. 

"Thank you," Launchpad stated, bowing, to three kids he added, "Hold hands, ok?" 

"Okay Launchpad," they all said in unison, as they made themselves toward the Flower Garden. 

"What you got on in that bag?" a nosy Melanie asked. 

"Presents!" Lisa answered. "See what Launchpad got me?" 

The young duck pointed to the piece of jewelry she was wearing. "You got one too." 

Melanie looked up to Launchpad. "It's pretty can I have mine now?" 

Launchpad laughed, and reached into his bag and helped Melanie put her necklace on. 

A distant sound of police sirens concerned Launchpad. He continued at a slow distance. What was going on? Did Taurus Bulba discover a connection to him and Darkwing and the Ducks? A shiver went down his spine. Was he or a possibly unseen henchmen after Bella? 

Getting nearer would cause the kids to be in grave danger. He couldn't do this to them. 

"Hey we are going to stop to eat for a second?" he told the kids. 

Ronnie and Lisa shook their heads. 

"Stuffed," Ronnie said. 

"Want to see Bella," Lisa added. 

"Yeah, I do too," he said. 

"Could you teleport her here?" Launchpad asked. 

Ronnie's eyes widen. "In front of all those people?" 

Launchpad bit his lip. Young Ronnie had a great point, though funny, it did seemed not to concern him earlier when he teleported Melanie. But then again that was an accident. 

Young Lisa stared over in the distance, and then over to Launchpad. 

"You think that bad bull is here, don't you?" the child asked. 

Launchpad glanced over to the girl amazed. 

"Bad bull?" Melanie asked. 

"Oh it was so scary!" Lisa exclaimed. 

"And a very long story. We'll tell you later," Launchpad informed. Much later...

"I don't think he's there. He's busy with Mommy and Daddy, Remember?" Lisa added. 

"Right," he said laughing off his fear. Though he was still a little uneasy about all the cops. 

"Please officer," said a female voice in the distance. My daughter seemed to vanish into thin air!" 

"I'm sorry, miss," the officer said. "We will do our very best to find your daughter." 

"Your very best?!" the voice shouted. "What does that mean!?" 

"Mommy?" Melanie said out loud. 

She tugged on Launchpad's jacket. 

"Do you hear that Launchpad?" Melanie said. "Mom's looking for me. Come, let's go faster!" 

Launchpad hesitated for a second, but then he heard the distant cries of an upset mother, a women that he soon realized was, in fact, a frightened Bella. At least he was certain that the cops were there under the pretense of a missing child. One that was not missing at all... For that reason, he and the kids ran toward the garden. 

"Bella!" Launchpad shouted. 

"Mommy!" Melanie shouted. 

Bella, at the sound of her daughter's voice turned quickly. "Melanie!?" 

"Is this your daughter Ma'am?" one of the officers asked. 

Bella nodded, "I'm sorry." 

"Not a problem," the man said. "Good Day." 

"Thank you," Bella said, who at once picked up her daughter and embraced her warmly. 

"Where in the world were you?" she asked in a slightly harsh, yet tear filled voice. "I was worried sick!" "Jose!" she shouted then, "I found her." 

And then after she was satisfied that her girl was safe, she looked toward the other man in her life. 

"Launchpad?!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?" 

Launchpad dropped his arms to his sides. 

"Well," he said nervously. "I was just in the neighborhood." 

Bella forced a smile. "Yeah?" she said. 

"Yeah..." he said. Where was this conversation going?

Bella fell into his arms. 

"I missed you so much!" she cried. 

"Where did you find Melanie!?" she asked. "She just ran off..." 

"In front of your hotel suite." Launchpad answered. 

"Huh?" Bella asked. She then turned to her daughter before she continued, "All the way up there without telling me?" 

"But..." the girl started. 

"But nothing..." Bella replied. "We will talk later." 

Melanie crossed her arms across her chest, flashing a dirty look at Ronnie. 

Jose, who was a few feet away talking to one of the officers, made he way back toward Bella and her new visitors. 

"Aha! It seems that Miss Melanie was found," he stated. 

Melanie nodded. 

Bella embraced Jose tightly. 

"Jose, I would like you meet some friends of mine," she said. 

* * *

~ Stef With a F :)

Note: Daisy's birthday is taken off from an animated short that was shown on "House of Mouse" I wasn't planing on puting in another birthday cameo, but when I watched that cartoon, I could not resist.


	26. Marshalling the Forces

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Awww, do I have to go through this again? Awww, all right. Well, As you all already know, all the characters in this story are copyrighted by Disney except for Melanie, Ronnie and Lisa, all of whom are owned by my co-writer, Stef. Ergo, absolutely no profit motive is involved on either of our parts and we both beg Disney not to sue.

Anyway, here is Chapter 26 of our tale...

* * *

Chapter 26

Written By:

Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)

* * *

Eventually, once Gosalyn, Huey, Dewey and Louie have all met up with Drake and Morgana at the Mallards' hotel suite, the six heroes all started discussing strategy and other preparations.

Dewey, who had put his special helmet back on, said "Well, the first order of business is to gather the materials needed to replenish Mister Mallard and Gosalyn's weapons' supplies for the big fight, just in case the Mallards' technologically-enhanced tormentor decides to gather reinforcements for the final showdown."

"You're quite correct. Bulba might be obsessed with destroying me and my family, but he's not stupid; far from it. Odds are, if he knows we'll be expecting him, he'll definitely take precautions to stake the odds in his favor. The fact that we now have proof positive that Bulba won't strike at our family again until he's powered up at that temple makes me glad that LP, Ronnie and Lisa are out for the day sight-seeing." Drake admitted.

"Just write down the ingredients needed and I'll run them down." Huey said as he clicked his speed belt back on.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the South American prison currently holding the Fearsome Five, the five villains received a cybernetic visitor who rapidly disintegrated the guards' weapons with his horn blasters and used his multi-purpose left arm to spring the locks on the five villains' cells AND disable the devices nullifying Megavolt and Bushroot's powers.

"Okay, Bulbsy, what do you want?" Negaduck asked, spitting at the cyborg.

"Merely to offer you and the rest of the Fearsome Five a chance to help me eliminate Darkwing Duck, Missus Mallard, Quiverwing Quack and those three young heroes who helped Quiverwing capture the five of you last night. In exchange for your help, Negaduck, I'm offering YOU the chance to share in the power-up ceremony at the temple where the Divine Eye Diamond was created at sun-up tomorrow. Both you and I, as well as potentially one other, will possess literally infinite strength and knowledge, absolute weather control AND immortality." Bulba offered.

"Why would you be willing to share that much power, Bulbsy?" Negaduck responded skeptically.

"Because THREE villains with that kind of power will be more than enough to absolutely ensure our mutual enemies' destruction, which is what I care about the most." the villainous cyborg answered factually.

"Well, we both DO want to see my do-gooder double go down once and for all AND I was intending to gain that power you're talking about anyway. All right, horn-head, you've got yourself a deal. Just one thing, though; where will you find the third villain for this power play?" Negaduck answered and questioned. 

"That, Negaduck, you will find out all in due time." Taurus Bulba responded with a smirk as four of the Fearsome Five got onto Bulba's back and Liquidator entered a bucket the cyborg had brought. Following that, the automated arch-fiend started flying the Fearsome Five to his hideout.

* * *

Back at the Mallards' suite, Dewey was hard at working devising the formulas needed to replenish Drake's freeze gas catridges and Gosalyn's super-super-glue arrows, acid arrowa, explosive arrows and tear gas/sneezing powder/itching powder arrows. Hunting down and retrieving the needed ingredients wasn't easy for Dewey; even at his speed; but he WAS getting the job done.

"Okay, there's two possible entrances to that temple. Okay technically, there's only one OFFICAL entrance large enough for anything duck-sized or larger to get in, but we can't rule out that Bulba and/or any helpers he manages to find and bring might simply try blasting their way directly into the area of the temple that holds the pedestal the diamond must be placed on for the diamond's magic to work. Ergo, we'll need to have three of us staked out on the temple roof and three of us guarding the official temple entrance." Drake reasoned allowed while looking at a picture of the temple.

"Indeed, Mister Mallard. Dewey, Louie and I will guard one entrance while you, Missus Mallard and Gosalyn guard the other entrance. The question is, which trio guards which entrance?" Huey wondered aloud.

* * *

. 

Meanwhile, Taurus Bulba saw what looked like trained South American military police starting to haul away Steelbeak and seven of his Cyber-Eggmen, the metallic man bull made his move. Blasting through the military police and landing right near the metal-mouthed master spy, who looked understandably frightened. After all, the last time these two saw each other was seven years ago when Bulba very nearly killed him.

"W'at.... w'at do youse want, Bulba?" Steelbeak asked in a moment of fleeting but extreme nervousness.

"Merely to offer you a chance to gain the power to overthrow your so-called High Command masters AND destroy Darkwing Duck and his friends."

"Youse mean dat youse would be will'n ta do dat?"

"Yes, I do. As much as I hate your masters at F.O.W.L., I hate Darkwing Duck and his friends and family thousands of times more. Now, mind you, this is a one-time only offer and you'll be refusing it at your own peril. I AM, after all, easily as powerful as any six of your Cyber-Eggmen combined AND smarter than all twelve of them combined. If you accept it, however, you'll become one of the three most powerful beings in the world, possessing immortality, strength and knowledge exceeding that of most gods and the power of weather mastery."

"One of d t'ree most powaful be'ns in da woild? Who'd be da udda two. Okay, scratch da question on one; I know one'a dem would be youse, but who would be da t'ird?"

"None other than Negaduck."

"Let's see now, have'n ta share invincibility with youse 'n Negs voicus get'n wiped out immediately? Dat's a no brain'a. 'Sides, I've wanted ta give 'Igh Command a piece'a my mind fer years."

"So we have a deal?"

"Heck yes, we have'a deal. Now w'at do we do?"

"First, you send two of your Cyber-Eggmen to retrieve the remaining five. I have a feeling it might take the combined efforts of all twelve Cyber-Eggmen and Negaduck's four lackies in the Fearsome Five to keep Darkwing and his allies busy long enough for us to get where we need to go to get the power should they know where we need to go."

"Gotcha. Bett'a safe dan sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the hours go by, Drake and Gosalyn's entire arsenal's have been replenished and six combination cloaking devices and hypersonic scramblers were devised for the temple stakeout, Dewey figured the six of them were as well prepared as they were going to get and had better get enough rest to be at 100% for the final showdown. Huey, Dewey and Louie figured they'd better start back for their hotel, but promised they'd be there in time for Morgana to teleport all of them to the temple at the right time (fortunately, Donald, Daisy, Bella and Melanie would porbably all be asleep at a little over an hour before dawn, so they could simply write a note for the rest of their family (explaining that they were having insomina and were taking an early stroll) and slip away to help the Mallards against Bulba and any allies he might bring.

"It's a shame we can't take more time to enjoy the tropical atmosphere of Rio." Gosalyn said to Huey with a shy.

"Yeah, it is, Gos, but we'll still have a night or two left for dancing and the other stuff once this business with Taurus Bulba is wrapped up." Huey said reassuringly.

"As shall we, Dark." Morgana said alluringly to Drake, giving him that look that made it almost impossible for him to say "no" to her.

Drake nodded and said "Yes, well, this is one set of business that needs to be taken care of before pleasure, but once the business is done, we'll have plenty of time for pleasure. Just DO try to be careful not to take the pleasure part TOO far." Drake said with a glare aimed at Huey and Gosalyn; to which they both nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere, Taurus Bulba, the Fearsome Five, Steelbeak and the Cyber-Eggmen were all gathered at Bulba's hideout as the cybernetic steer laughed maniacally, saying "Yes, Darkwing. As of tomorrow, you and your family WILL have seen your last sunrise." as he held the Divine Eye Diamond.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	27. Clearer Skies

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Hya! Thanks again to all our loyal readers. The story is now edging toward its end. (Though, this is not the last chapter yet...) We all know by then that except for a few characters, namely Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie Mallard and Lisa Mallard, owned by me, Stef, these characters, except for a random minor character are all properties of Disney. We are not making any profit from this story. So please don't sue. 

* * *

Chapter 27

Written By: Stef With an F

* * *

"Jose, I would like you meet some friends of mine," she said. 

Launchpad forced a smile as he extended his arm. 

"Hi," he said in his nervous laugh. "I'm Launchpad." 

Jose accepted Launchpad's arm and shook back, "I'm Jose. You must be the lucky man Bella has been telling me about." 

Launchpad nodded and questioningly glanced in Bella's direction. 

Bella smiled. 

"Jose and I are good friends from back in the day. Before yesterday, I haven't seen him in wow, eighteen years." 

Ronnie studied Jose, trying to determine what he thought about him. He might only be five years-old, but the fact that he has been around his very much in love parents for most of his young life, he has some idea how an infatuated man looks and acts like. 

"Her brother Donald and I went to college together," Jose added. 

Lisa tugged on Bella skirt. 

Bella looked down and smiled. 

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't forget about you. I would also like to introduce you to my friends Ronnie and Lisa." 

"Hi," the two kids replied. 

"Nice to meet you," Jose answered back, and he could not help but wonder who these children were in connection to Bella and Launchpad. His intense curiosity might burst later, but for now he was going to try his best to suppress this betrayal of privacy. 

"They are good friends of mine," Melanie informed. 

Jose smiled. "Well, I am glad that you are safe Miss Melanie. In the future, I hope that you take more consideration in the fact on how much you frightened your mother this day. It's not nice. Take care." 

"I will Jose," the child answered back. "I'm sorry." 

Jose smiled. "I know my dear, but you have to say that to your mother." Jose then turned to Bella and asked, "See you later? Goodbye, enjoy your day." 

Bella nodded, "Thank you, and you too. Goodbye." 

Jose removed his hat and then bowed before making his exit. He also re-shook Launchpad's hand, and waved to the three children. 

"Who's he?" Lisa asked. 

"A friend of mine," Bella answered. 

"Not a boyfriend?" Ronnie asked. 

"No," Bella answered. 

"Is Launchpad your boyfriend?" Lisa asked. 

"Yes," Bella answered. 

"You didn't say that," Ronnie informed. 

"Yes, I did," Bella said sweetie. "Last night. And he referred to Launchpad as 'one lucky man', remember?" 

"Yeah," Lisa replied. "But you said, 'Friend', not boyfriend." 

"He is my friend, my special friend, my boyfriend," Bella answered. 

"Not all friends that are boys are boyfriends though," Lisa replied. 

"Very true," Bella said. 

"Of course not," Ronnie said glaring at Melanie retaliating for the look she gave him earlier. 

Bella laughed, and then suddenly became serious, with all that reassuring chatter she had with the children and the meeting with Jose, Bella still as of yet has not been able to have a frank conversation with Launchpad. 

"Launchpad?" whispered. 

Launchpad laughed. "Oh nothing is wrong." 

"Honey?" Bella asked again. "Jose and I only friends." 

"I saw you last night, dancing with him." 

Bella stepped back, "Were you spying on me?" 

"No," he answered. "Of course not, I wouldn't do that. I didn't even know you were here in Rio, until last night when I saw you from the hotel room. You have to understand that I haven't heard from you in a few days. I called and called and only got your machine. I didn't want to think the worst, but I just never got a hold of you." 

Bella laughed. "Donald and Daisy were invited to come down here by Jose. He paid for our way. As usual, Donald waited for the last minute to inform me. I got your message that you were going on a trip, that your friend won some tickets. But, you never told me where. I tried calling you back repeatedly but all I got was a busy tone." 

Launch laughed. "Oh yes, I think I might have forgotten to hang up the phone..." 

Bella placed her hands on her hips! "You silly! Do you realize how worried I was that you would get mad at me!? That's why I sent you..." Bella started. 

"A Singing telegram?" Launchpad asked. 

Bella gasped, "How did you know? You been here since yesterday..." 

Bella glance over to her daughter, "You!" she accused. 

"You told him didn't you! Not only did you take off and scare me half to death, but you blew my surprised!" she continued, yet, in a lighter tone. 

Melanie placed her hands on her hips. 

"Well, I thought he saw it!" Melanie revealed. "And as I was trying to tell you...I didn't take off!" 

Bella tried to smile, she was so happy about seeing Launchpad that she was trying her best not to lose her temper. 

"Honey, stop lying." 

"I wasn't!" Melanie snapped, stomping her feet. 

Launchpad placed his hand in the air, trying to stop the mother/daughter spat. 

"Melanie is innocent. Remember that incident at Ronnie's birthday?" Launchpad asked. 

Bella nodded. How could she forget? That was the day Launchpad scared her half to death the day Megavolt bombed the bridge. 

Bella gasped, "Ronnie? Did you teleport my daughter?" 

Ronnie nodded. "I'm sorry for scarring you Bella." 

"Oh my gosh!" Bella shouted. 

Melanie crossed her arms and waited. 

"I'm sorry honey, you just scared me," Bella stated. 

"I didn't mean to! It was Ronnie's fault!" Melanie shouted back. 

"Shh shh..." Melanie whispered. "Oh what a vacation this has been!" 

Launchpad sighed. "That's for sure." 

Bella frowned at Launchpad questioningly, but held her tongue, though she had a feeling that her adventures with Jose was not necessarily all Launchpad was referring to. Frankly her gut was telling her that perhaps she did not want to know. 

"How long are you staying here in Brazil? It's kind of too late now, but tomorrow or the day after we should take a bus tour or something?" Bella asked. 

"Sure, why not?" Launchpad returned. 

"Oh cool. There are so many things we should see. One most definitely is the Sugar Mountain! We can take the cable car!" 

"The cable car? Aren't those dangerous? Someone once told me a story about this one cable car in Italy where an airplane crashed right into it," Launchpad asked. 

Bella gasped, embracing the children, "Don't scare the kids! And I have been at one at an amusement park and I'm fine so shh... And I wouldn't talk about crashing airplanes if I were you!" 

"But let me finish. Oh I am so glad you are here! I thought I would end up being the third wheel with Donald and Daisy! The boys have been gone the last two days. I was with Jose for a bit..." 

Bella allowed that sentence hang for a bit. Her and Jose already did a few things together, and if she allowed him, he would probably take her all over the place. They already saw one of the beaches, and a few of the restaurants, and they danced...but.. 

"But we didn't see the mountain. I heard it is better to see it later in the afternoon, and see the sunset in the mountains. During the day we can follow the "The Lovely Planet Tour" packet I picked up. It has a fantastic walking tour of the center of Rio, which encompasses many of the city's museums, colonial buildings and churches. Or we can maybe visit the Tijuca Forest reserve; it's only fifteen minutes away. We can make a day out of that too? What have you seen so far?" 

Launchpad smiled. Bella most definitely was having fun here in Rio. Well, yesterday he was busy battling villains, a fact he was keeping secret for now. He didn't want to rain on her parade or for any reason cause her smile to turn upside down. 

"Well," Launchpad answered. "The kids and I visited a few of the shops. And of course the Botanical Garden. But that's all really." 

"Oh, what did you do yesterday?" Bella asked. 

"Oh just hanged out." 

Bella nodded. "Oh okay. Well, that sounds cool. I mean the long plane ride and everything..." 

Launchpad nodded. He didn't like to lie to Bella, but then again he did not want her worried. 

"We still got a few hours of daylight left, we should go swimming, and catch a nice dinner. After that maybe we should get back to our hotels so we can have a nice sleep so tomorrow we can start on that tour tomorrow. About 9:00? So we can get as much out of the day as possible, but not too early?" 

Bella nodded. "That's sounds great. Do you have the kids' suits with you?" 

Launchpad nodded. "Yeah, I brought them out just in case." 

"Cool," Bella said. "Let's go." 

"Okay, in just a second," Launchpad stated, pulling Bella closer to him, his hand on her hip. "Gee did I miss you." 

"I missed you too," Bella cooed, seconds before the two shared a long awaited kiss. 

* * *

Note: Hey-a! I actually did some real reseach on most if not all the tourist attractions I mentined in this chapter. It makes me want to visit Brazil for myself even more! Also some places I did not mention like the Iguaþu Falls. Hopefully one day when I am not poor, possible husband and I, will travel to this beautiful country some day. (Hear me future husband?! Oh please don't be scared off. I'm not a crazy, honest, LOL!) And oh..please do not consider this author note as a personal aid! But do feel free to review. LOL!

~ Stef With a F :)


	28. Showdown at Dawn

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Once again, I am obliged to put in a reminder that all the characters in this story, with the exceptions of Melanie, Ronnie, Lisa (who are owned by my co-writer Stef) are copyrighted by Disney. Ergo, no profit motive is intended whatsoever. As such, I must once more beg Disney NOT to sue.

Anyway, here it is; the "big final showdown" chapter...

* * *

Chapter 28

Written By:

Brad Eugene Palmer (Nightw2/comickook)

* * *

Thankfully, Drake, Morgana, Gosalyn, Huey, Dewey and Louie had all gotten plenty of rest for their trip to the temple holding the key to the Divine Eye Diamond's power. Once the six heroes gathered all of their gear and converged on the Mallard family's suite a little bit more than an hour before dawn, Morgana began focusing her teleportation spell so that she can take them directly to the temple in question and wait out their quarry. Thankfully an hour would give Morgana plenty of time to rest and be back to full strength by the time Bulba and his allies arrived.

Activating their cloaking devices, Darkwing, Quiverwing, Morgana, Major Mind, Speed Prince and Kid Quackules all got into position and started awaiting the coming of their enemies. As the super-gear-enhanced Duck triplets waited eagerly at the "official entrance", Darkwing, Morgana and Quiverwing all waited just as eagerly at the top of the temple.

"Lousy mystic shielding that prevents the use of any magic inside the temple other than that derived from the diamond itself. If not for that, we could have simply ALL waited inside the temple" Quiverwing said quietly.

"True, Gos .... errr, I mean, Quiverwing, but at least the inner temple is also too heavily reinforced for our quarry to tunnel into the temple. In fact, the only part of the inner temple that HASN'T been reinforced is the part of the room directly over the pedestal the diamond has to be placed on for the diamond's magic to take affect, which is why WE'RE standing guard." Darkwing said reassuringly.

* * *

Also an hour before dawn, Taurus Bulba, Steelbeak, the Fearsome Five and the Cyber-Eggmen were all ready to leave. Bulba grabbed ahold of Negaduck and Steelbeak and then activated his cloaking device as he took off. Once the Cyber-Eggmen and the rest of the Fearsome Five were busy providing a needed distraction, the three main villains would blast their way into the temple via its one vulnerable spot and wait for the light of dawn to gain power that would put them on a par with many major gods.

Except for the Liquidator; who had to be carried in a waterproof bottle; the rest of the Fearsome Five each got onto one of the Cyber-Eggmen and flew off to do their part (i.e. act as the distraction in case of heroes waiting for them at the temple).

* * *

Eventually, just two minute before dawn, the Cyber-Eggmen and the Fearsome Four arrived at the temple, though the super-gear-enhanced Duck triplets still had the element of surprise thanks to their cloaking devices. All they had to do was wait until the villains were in range of the hypersonic pitch devices that were mixed with their cloaking devices and they could take out the Cyber-Eggmen via high-pitched sound waves that would wreak havok on their cybernetics. As for Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator, the heroic trio could take those four a bit more directly.

Meanwhile, Morgana's mystic senses detected the use of a fourth cloacking device near her, Darkwing and Quiverwing's stakeout area. Unfortunately, Bulba's sensors also picked up the use of the heroes' cloaking device and the cyber-bull disabled those devices with three very well-aimed blasts from his horn blasters. Thanks to Morgana's perfectly timed use of force fields though, the three heroes were very much unharmed despite their cloaking devices being destroyed. Morgana unleashed a double-handed mystic blast that knocked Bulba, Negaduck and Steelbeak out of the sky. Though Darkwing, Morgana and Quiverwing were all amazed that the three villains' mutual hatred of them was enough to get them to pocket enough of their egos to agree to a partnership, they all knew now was not the time to be focusing on that amazement.

Negaduck started firing a combination .60 caliber machine gun/grenade launcher at Darkwing and Quiverwing while Steelbeak joined in with a blaster pistol.

Bulba and Morgana, both on full alert, were expertly parrying each other's blasts with the seconds until dawn rapidly disappearing

* * *

Meanwhile, after the Duck triplets subdued the first dozen of THEIR enemies (i.e. the Cyber-Eggmen) with well-aimed use of their one-shot hypersonic pitch device, they confronted the remaining four head-on.

"So, it's the trio that helped Quiverwing bust us a little over a night before." Megavolt observed with his hands crackling with electricity.

"Well, we're back and worse than ever." Liquidator added.

Bushroot started to work causing about 24 of the trees nearest to the temple to start moving toward the teenaged hero trio as well as causing more than a few of the jungle vines covering the temple to creep up behind the Fearsome Four's opponents.

* * *

Just fifteen seconds before dawn, Darkwing managed to get off one of his combination tear-gas/smoke bomb catridges, allowing Quiverwing the scant seconds she needed to dissolve Steelbeak and Negaduck's weapons with two perfectly aimed acid arrows. Following that, Darkwing and Quiverwing both perfomed superbly timed and aimed double-flip double-web kicks, Darkwing hitting Negaduck and Quiverwing nailing Steelbeak. After the two heroes slammed the two villains' heads together, Quiverwing used a super-super-glue arrow to trap Steelbeak and Negaduck in those few seconds she and Darkwing both knew from experience would be all they would have before both villains recovered.

Five seconds before dawn, Bulba fired off one lightning quick blast at the "light entry" hole and dived down to place the diamond on the pedestal, Morgana fired off a quick blast outside the temple (because she knew her powers wouldn't work once she was INSIDE the temple that was powerful enough to get him to stagger JUST out of the line of fire from the diamond's light deflection. Darkwing and Quiverwing, unhindered by the temple's inside mystic shielding, quickly leapt in, Darkwing covering Bulba's eyes and sticking some electrified disks on him and Quiverwing trying to get the diamond.

At the very light of dawn, however, the sun's rays hit the Divine Eye Diamond before it could be touched and the beam hit Quiverwing dead on. Instantly, she was infused with unlimited strength, invulnerability to virtually anything, absolute weather control and full knowledge of absolutely everything.

In fact, her knowledge was so absolute that she knew the powers wouldn't be permanent unless she stayed in this light for 31 seconds, but they would last for a certain time period dependent on the length of time she DID spend in the light reflected from the diamond. Between one and three seconds in this light meant that her powers would last for between one and three seconds. Between four and six seconds in the light would mean that her powers would last between four to six MINUTES. Seven to nine seconds in the light meant that the powers would last between seven and nine HOURS. Ten to twelve seconds in the light meant that the powers would last between ten to twelve DAYS. Between thirteen and fifteen seconds in the light meant that the powers would last between thirteen and fifteen WEEKS. Between sixteen to eighteen seconds in this light would mean that the powers would last between sixteen and eighteen MONTHS. Between nineteen and twenty-seconds in the light meant that the power would last between nineteen to 21 YEARS. 22-24 seconds in the light meant that the powers would last between 22 and 24 DECADES. 25-27 seconds in the light meant that the powers would last between 25 and 27 CENTURIES. 28-30 seconds in the light would mean that the power would last for between 28 and 30 MILLENIUMS. After that, of course, was permanent.

Quiverwing, however, opted to only stay in the light for six seconds, which meant her powers would wear off in six minutes; long enough to ensure Taurus Bulba's defeat, but not long enough for her to chance getting corrupted by the power. Nor did she step out of the light any too soon, for Darkwing was just flung out of the temple like a rag doll (fortunately, some well placed levitation by Morgana allowed Darkwing to land safely). Bulba fired off a shot from his laser cannon at Quiveriwng (much to the horror of Darkwing who was about to leap right back in there), only to see it hit with absolutely no effect (a sight that staying Darkwing's leap). 

Bulba tried reaching for the heroine with his bionic extension arms, only for Quiverwing to rip off the titanium alloy appendage like it was made of cheap paper (remember, the mystic shielding DIDN'T prevent the use of magic powers that were gained from the light of the diamond itself). The cybernetic steer then activated his heel jets and fired off beams from his horn blasters at Quiverwing while flying right at her. However, this attack too, proved most ineffective against the currently invulnerable heroine. Quiverwing then threw two punches aimed right at the cyborg's heel jets; utterly disabling them; After ripping off the horn blasters, Quiverwing then threw a punch strong enough to send Bulba flying clear out of the temple through the same hole he made coming in and go landing literally 200 yards away. With a mighty leap, the heroine landed right on the cyborg, her feet hitting hard enough to disable his temperature regulation system. After that, she used her weather control powers to create a sub-zero gust potent enough to freeze the cyborg solid, knowing that, even in the South American climate, it would take hours for Bulba to thaw out with his temperature regulation sytem totalled; more than long enough for the South American police to arrive and put Bulba in custody and, with all the damage she inflicted on him, it would be many years before the cyborg could escape from prison and threaten the Mallard family again.

* * *

The Duck triplets, meanwhile, had managed to evade Bushroot's plant attacks thanks to the Speed Prince's quick eye and even quicker reflexes. Major Mind had used his telekinesis to deflect Liquidator right back at Megavolt WHILE the latter were near Bushroot and Quackerjack. Kid Quackules ripped off a few of the thicker vines to tie up Megavolt Quackerjack and Bushroot following the shock, while Major Mind trapped Liquidator in yet another bottle with a waterproof seal. After Speed Prince snapped the power nullifer head bands they brought along just in case on to Megavolt and Bushroot, the teen trio checked up on their allies, seeing a deeply frozen Bulba (levitated by Morgana onto the pile of defeated villains) and Negaduck and Steelbeak BOTH securely glued.

"Impressive work, Mrs. Mallard." Major Mind said, presuming Morgana was the one who froze Bulba.

"Actually, it was QUIV who trounced that metallic maniac. The powers she got from six seconds of exposure to the reflected light of the Divine Eye Diamond did the trick." Darkwing admitted.

"Well, yes, but the powers will only last another two minutes. Still, I must admit that I took a lot of pleasure being able to finally do that to Bulba." Quiverwing replied factually as she held the diamond in question.

Darkwing then added " Well, Quiv, I must admit that you and the boys did REALLY good the past few days. Even BEFORE you got those temporary super-powers, you performed admirably against both the Fearsome Five AND Steelbeak. Plus, after this trip, I know you'll be determined to pursue a super-heroic career with or without my consent, so it might as well be WITH. At least that way, we'll be able to watch EACH OTHER's backs."

"Thanks, dad. I promise you won't regret that decision." Quiverwing said, tempted to ask about letting Huey stay the night one of these nights, but deciding not to press her luck. After all, she didn't need the infinite knowledge she'd still have for one more minute thanks to the DIvine Eye Diamond's rays to already know what her father's answer would be to that question.

Morgana nodded at this job well-done as Darkwing dialed up the South American police on his cell phone and asked them to come pick up the nineteen defeated criminals the heroes had gathered together. With that, Morgana, using the last bit of mystic strength she had at present to teleport herself, Darkwing, Quiverwing and the super-gear enhanced Duck triplets back to the Mallards' suite; each knowing they still had more than enough days of their vacations left to properly enjoy Rio.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	29. A Day for R&R

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Hya! Thanks again to all our loyal readers. The story is now edging toward its end. (Though, I'm thinking it might take a couple more chapters.) We all know by then that except for a few characters, namely Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie Mallard and Lisa Mallard, owned by me, Stef, these characters, except for a random minor character are all properties of Disney. We are not making any profit from this story. So please don't sue. 

* * *

Chapter 29

Written By: Stef With an F

* * *

Huey, Dewey, and Louie slowly made their way to their hotel lobby. It was just before 8:00 AM, less than two hours after the big battle they had at dawn. 

"Oh!" Dewey yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm so tired. Why am I so tried?" 

Louie nodded. "Yeah...I'm tired too, I guess the battle took more out of us then we thought." 

"Yup!" Huey stated. "If I had my way, I would be asleep right next to Gosalyn and would be hibernating until next Tuesday. 

Huey did just that, next to Gosalyn, but a few seconds later, he remembered that an extended stay in that position would surely lead to a premature death. That in mind, he decided to try to squeeze for room on Launchpad's pull out bed, and then settled for one of the curtsey chairs. 

The boys set an alarm clock to give them a quick nap before making their way back to their hotel. The decision to not use their powers was due to the unlikely yet possible chance that a spy could pin point their location. 

"Today," Dewey announced. "I am spending all day in front of one of those beaches. And flirting with Brazilian women." 

"I hear you," Louie agreed. "The beach part...I heard the beaches are beautiful." 

Huey nodded. "Webby might just take exception to the women part. Gos and I might make an appearance too. We need a day of reflection." 

"You can say that again," Louie agreed. He pointed a finger at Dewey, threateningly. "Don't!" he warned. 

Dewey grinned, desperately holding back intense laughter. 

Huey hovered behind his brothers. 

"Well, let's go," he said, silently gesturing his brothers to follow him. He knew it was likely that someone of his household would be waking soon. 

The triplets made their way up to their suite, using their room key to enter the room where they heard the sound of a hair dryer. 

"Hello?" Dewey asked. 

The sound of the hair dryer ceased. A dressed Bella exited the bathroom and greeted her boys. 

"Good Morning boys," she said. "Haven't seen you three practically all trip. Having fun helping out Gyro?" 

"Oh yes, tons Mom," Huey answered. "We'll explain later. I'm just so tired. The morning stroll didn't sufficiently waken me. So, if no one minds, I think I am going to hop in the shower and go back to bed? Objections?" 

Dewey and Louie shook their heads. 

"Oh no problem Honey, just let me bring the blow dryer out here," Bella requested. 

Bella went and got the dryer. Huey grabbed a change of clothes and then immediately made his way to the bathroom, locking the door. 

"Are you going somewhere Mom?" Louie asked. "Why you up so early?" 

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I'm going somewhere." 

"Not with that friend of Uncle Donald's again, right?" Dewey asked. 

Bella shook her head. "No, why?" 

For a moment Bella was trying her best to remember the exact times of the last two days events. 

"I'm going out with Launchpad," she announced, not waiting for the answer of her semi-rhetorical question. 

"You know that I didn't even known he was here in Rio until last night?" she asked. 

"Wow," Dewey said. 

"Did you three know?" Bella accused. 

"Well, not until we..." Louie said, stopping. 

Their cover story was in jeopardy... 

"Until we saw Gosalyn at the museum," Louie answered.

It was the truth... 

"I see. And then you decided to hang out with Gyro?" Bella asked suspiciously. "Oh well, everything is well now. Launchpad, Melanie and I going to Sugar Mountain." 

"Wow!" Louie and Dewey said. 

Bella smiled. "I know, it's going to be so much fun. Are you three done with those experiments?" she asked crossing her arms. 

Dewey nodded. "Yeah, I have a date with the beach today." 

Bella smiled. "I see. Is that all? Well, I have to go wake up your sister in a bit. Also was planning to call room service for some breakfast. Do you two want some? I will get Huey some too just in case of course." 

Louie smiled. "Sounds great Mom." 

Bella nodded. 

"I wonder if Launchpad already ate. I should get him some too. And what the heck, Donald and Daisy." 

Bella grabbed a pen and some notepad paper and jotted down the stuff she had to order. With the order set, she dialed the number for the food. 

* * *

Within fifteen minutes the non-quiet suite became even louder. Melanie was discussing with her mother on which outfit she should be able to wear. Huey was still in the shower, something that annoyed Dewey and Louie some. 

"Good Morning Boys," a voice called out. 

Dewey stretched before answering, "Good Morning, Uncle Donald," he returned. 

"Good Morning Uncle Donald," Louie quickly added. 

"Where is Huey?" Donald asked, but after the sound of the shower suddenly stopped, he got his answer. "Oh," Donald said in understanding. "Going out to help Gyro again today? I might have to give him a talking to. We went to Brazil to have some fun! In just a few weeks, you boys will be in school again and it will be 'I hate school this! I hate school that!'" 

Bella laughed. "Wear this one," Bella told Melanie. 

Dewey rolled his eyes. "No, we are done. We're going to the beach." 

"Sounds fun," Donald replied, and to Bella, "Are you going out with Jose again tonight?" 

Bella shook her head. "Oh no, I just found out that Launchpad is in town, Melanie and I are spending a day at Sugar Mountain." 

"Just Launchpad?" Donald asked. "Or are the whole household there?" 

"Whole household..." Melanie answered. 

Bella and Donald exchanged glances for a moment. 

Concerned at her mother and uncle's expressions, she placed a hand on her mother's lap. 

"What's wrong Mommy," she whispered. 

Donald looked at Dewey and Louie, his hand on his hips; "Well?" he accused. 

Dewey and Louie looked back at Donald, "Well what?" 

"Some type of coincidence, wouldn't you think?" Donald continued. 

"Yes, but stranger things has happened," Dewey added. 

"Well that's true," Donald allowed. 

Huey exited the bathroom, with the eyes of his Uncle and mother upon him. 

"What?" Huey asked. 

The sound of a knock at the door stalled the upcoming heated conversation. 

"I'll get that, Bella," announced. "Breakfast is here."

* * *

Back at the Mallard's suite, the household was slowly returning to the land of the living. Ronnie and Lisa were still asleep. Last night after swimming with Bella and Melanie, Launchpad brought the kids back to the suite. He found that by then Darkwing, Morgana and Gosalyn were back from their adventurously hectic day. After a short update, and family dinner via room service, the household went to bed. Darkwing invited Launchpad to help with the battle, but after a brief period of consideration, Launchpad passed. He knew he would be in hot water with Bella, if she ever found out that he risked his life on a case after promising to go to Sugar Mountain with her and her daughter. 

Back at the present time, Drake and Morgana were also asleep, resting from the said battle. Gosalyn on the other hand, was awake and well, waiting for the bathroom, which Launchpad just exited. 

"Hey Gos, Good Morning!" Launchpad called. 

Gosalyn yawned. "Good Morning. Heading somewhere with Bella today?" 

Launchpad nodded. "Yup. We're going to Sugar Mountain." 

Gosalyn stretched. 

"That sounds nice. Huey and I will probably do something later. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't." 

"I can understand that. I'm just glad that you are all okay, and that Bulba and crew are back in jail where they belong, for the time being," Launchpad stated. 

Gosalyn nodded; she closed her eyes and clenched her fist. 

"Bulba has destroyed my life in so many ways. The only thing that keeps me sane, is the fact that if it wasn't for him. I would have never met you and Darkwing," Gosalyn stated. 

Launchpad smiled. "I'm glad I met you too." 

Gosalyn smiled. 

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and then hang out with Huey. Dad might want to do something. But..." 

Launchpad smiled. "He just might want to do something but, tell that I agree that you deserve one day of relaxation with your boyfriend, and you can do family stuff tomorrow." 

"Really?" Gosalyn asked. "You want me to tell Dad all that?" she challenged. 

"Just watch the relaxation though..." he warned. 

Gosalyn laughed. "Acting like dad now?" 

Launchpad laughed. "I'm protecting my butt! I don't want your dad mad at me. But I know you are a smart girl." 

"Thanks," Gosalyn said, giving Launchpad a hug. 

"Welcome," Launchpad said returning Gosalyn's hug. "Well, I better get going. I'm catching some of the commentary breakfast downstairs, and you know that never lasts." 

Gosalyn laughed. "Yes, have fun with my boyfriend's mother... Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that it's so weird! In a good way though..." 

Launchpad smiled. "I know, what you mean. Bye Gos." 

* * *

Note: Hello! I'm hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was thinking about ending the story here (after this chapter), but felt, that few arches needed a bit more attention. So, please continue tuning in. Thanks again!

~ Stef With a F :)


	30. View From the Mountain

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: Hya! Thanks again to all our loyal readers. Oops...I noticed that I sometimes referred to Sugar Loaf Mountain as merely Sugar Mountain-- my apologizes. Once again, Disney owns all characters except Lisa, Ronnie, Melanie, and Gregory. Kyle Duck is the name I used for the boys father back in "Extended Wings". Initial re-search listed him as not having a first name, but after some other searches I found that he is sometimes listed as Daniel Duck, which seems to feel the aliteration guidelines, though I'm not sure it's official. But anyway, oh well. This story has creative differences. :) 

* * *

Chapter 30

Written By: Stef With an F

* * *

"Satisfied Uncle Donald?" Huey asked. 

"Well, I guess," Donald answered. "I mean Gyro did vouch for you and I don't see any reason for you to lie." 

"Right, I mean if we were just hanging out with the Mallards, wouldn't we just tell you?" Huey asked. 

"Exactly," Dewey and Louie agreed. 

Melanie looked at her brother Louie for a moment, studying him. Though, only after a few minutes she lost interest and grabbed the remaining breakfast muffin from the room service breakfast. 

Bella looked her daughter for a second. Did she know something she did not? 

Bella shook her head. Melanie was just curious or something. 

"What's wrong Bella?" Donald asked. 

"Oh nothing. Just daydreaming," Bella replied. "Hey Daisy, any big plans for the day?" 

Daisy nodded, "I got myself one those tour maps they sell downstairs. Probably will take a couple days to go through all the sights of interest on the walking tour. But it will be fun." 

"Yes, lots of fun," Donald mumbled. 

"What did you say Donald?" Daisy asked. 

Donald sat up. "I said it will be lots of fun toots." 

"Okay," Daisy responded. 

* * *

A few minutes later Launchpad arrived. He chatted with the boys a little, though he gained most of the information of the battle from Gosalyn. They talked about old times and their non-battle related vacation plans. After the amount of small talk was over, Launchpad, Bella, and Melanie left for their route to Sugar Loaf Mountain. 

After a couple hours of hiking, the trio made their way to a look-about. 

"Isn't this beautiful?" Bella asked. 

Launchpad nodded. "Just like you." 

Bella blushed. "Melanie, what do you think?" 

Melanie looked around. "Yeah, it's pretty Mommy." 

"Yeah," Bella whispered. 

She reached out for Launchpad's hand and held it, with her other hand she took out her camera. She released the first hand. 

"What's wrong?" Launchpad asked. 

Bella shook her head and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. 

"I just want to take a picture." 

"Allow me," Launchpad offered. "So you'll have a picture of you and Melanie." 

Bella nodded. "Thanks. But then I want one with you and Melanie." 

Bella smiled widely. She was just so happy. She used to be so nervous about love, hurt so many times. It was nice to feel cherish again. 

So Launchpad took his picture, and then Bella took hers. 

"You need to take one of you together!" Melanie informed. "Give me the camera." 

Bella nodded and handed the camera to her daughter, "Please careful." 

So the child began to take the picture when a voice behind her startled her. 

"Allow me," the male voice said. 

Melanie looked up at the man in astonishment, Bella in uneasy surprise. Launchpad glanced at the man with a nervous smile plastered on his face. 

"Oh hi!" Bella exclaimed, handing Jose the camera. "If you don't mind it would be great." 

"My pleasure. Where are the rest of the little ones?" Jose asked. 

"With their parents," Launchpad revealed. "I'm godfather, surrogate uncle. I was watching them yesterday." 

Jose nodded in understanding. "I'm glad you are enjoying my beautiful Rio." 

"Very much so," Launchpad answered, smiling at Bella. 

"So shall I take the picture?" Jose asked. "A few each?" 

Bella nodded. "Thank you Jose." 

"My pleasure. One with the three of you, and then a few of with just you and Launchpad?" 

"Sounds great," Bella replied. 

Jose took a picture of the three together. Then he took a few of Bella and Launchpad. 

"I'm going to go now, have a nice day," Jose stated. 

"You too," Bella said back. 

"No wait," Launchpad said. 

Bella looked up at Launchpad surprised. 

"May I talk to you for a minute? Bella, I will be right back okay?" Launchpad requested. 

Bella nodded. "Okay." 

"Come on sweetie," Bella said, grasping for Melanie's hand. 

* * *

When Bella and Melanie left earshot, Launchpad continued his conversation. 

"What is your intentions for Bella?" Launchpad point blankly asked. He was trying his best to keep it cool, though a hint of anger was indeed in his voice. 

Jose placed his arms to his sides. 

"I won't lie to you," he started. "I wanted to see if there was a future with us. You are a lucky man." 

"Thank you. I love this woman very much. And I need to know that you will understand that," Launchpad sternly added. 

Jose nodded. "I do. We first met when I was a young man, in college. She had such a crush on me, she thought I didn't know. But I knew. She was only fifteen years old. She was a girl. And then I didn't see her in years. I heard about her first husband, and the boys." 

Jose paused a second. "She was so young... But her boys, are fine young men. Donald and Scrooge raised them well. It has been eighteen years, and the girl I knew was a mature woman." 

Jose smiled. "One that is over me. I understand that we can only be friends. I didn't want to believe it but after watching you two, I know I have to learn." 

Launchpad crossed his arms, studying Jose. Watched? He wasn't quite sure what to think. 

"So, we have an understanding?" Launchpad asked. "Friends?" 

Launchpad extended his hand. It was a bold move. But Launchpad knew that even though he was now sure that Jose was not a threat to Bella and his relationship, he would always be part of it. Jose would always be the first major crush, as Kyle and Gregory would always be the ex-husbands. Plus, Jose was a family friend. Hating him would only cause problems. 

Jose shook Launchpad's hand. 

"Be good to her," Jose warned. "I am still her friend." 

Launchpad nodded. "Don't worry. I'll love her forever." 

"Good," Jose said. "Take care." 

Launchpad nodded. "You too." 

Jose took off his hat and bowed and took his exit, only stopping once to kiss Bella, on the cheek mind you, has he said his goodbye. 

* * *

Bella, with Melanie, walked back to where Launchpad was standing. 

Bella gave Launchpad a side-ways glance. 

"What were you two talking about?" she curiously asked. 

"Oh just stuff," Launchpad responded. 

Bella laughed softly. She knew there was more to it, but wasn't going to pursuit the matter. 

"I got something for you," Launchpad announced. 

Bella looked up at Launchpad, extremely curious. 

"Give me your hand," Launchpad insisted. 

Bella's eyes widen. Could it be what she was thinking? It hasn't been quite a year yet. And with her record...could the third time truly be the charm? 

Melanie hands clenched, restraining herself from getting over-excited. 

Launchpad took the ring out of his pocket. 

"Now, I know, it's not a diamond...well it has small diamonds" 

Bella stared at the ring, just long enough for her eyes to succumb to tears. 

Bella nervously laughed. "Who needs a diamond? These opals are beautiful." 

Launchpad smiled greatly. 

"Heh...it's a Past, Present, Future ring. It represents my never ending love for you," Launchpad explained. 

Bella wiped a tear from her eye. "Say it", she whispered. "Say those words." 

Launchpad kneeled down, slowly since he was already holding Bella's left hand; he gently placed the ring on her left ring finger. 

"Bella Duck Widgeon, would you be my wife?" Launchpad asked. 

"Yes!" Bella shouted. "Yes!" 

Launchpad picked up Bella and kissed her passionately. 

"Yes!" Melanie screamed in excitement. 

"Do I get to be a Flower girl?" Melanie asked. 

Bella could not stop her tears from falling. 

"I never thought I could be so happy," she cried. 

"I promise you, the best is yet to come," Launchpad promised. "Let me wipe some of those tears away." 

"I don't think it will help." 

"Let me try." 

* * *

To Be Concluded 

~ Stef With a F :)


	31. The Otherside of the Mountain

Double Triangle Trouble

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck

* * *

Note: *Sigh* Last installment, and you still don't know that I don't own all these characters? I know, I know, you know, just so I don't get sued. Shucks! All characters copyrighted by Disney except for Melanie, Ronnie, and Lisa, which are owned by me, Stefwithaf. This story is not for profit. And I'm not receiving any. Heck I don't have any "profit" period.

Happy Easter Everyone!

* * *

Chapter 31

Written By: Stef With an F

* * *

It was about three days later when Launchpad and Bella finally informed the two families about their engagement. 

Gosalyn had never seen Launchpad as happy, and was excited that Launchpad would finally settle down with someone he loved. 

Drake laughed at Gosalyn, the idea that a sixteen-year-old knew all there was to love was debatable, but of course he was happy for his friend. 

"I guess this means you will finally move out?" Drake inquired. 

Launchpad rubbed his brow. 

"Well, I guess so. I didn't really think of that. Well, I guess Bella and I should do some house hunting when we get back home." 

"You didn't really think the two of them would move in with us?" Drake asked. 

"Oh of course not DW." 

"And, goodness you didn't consider living in Donald's basement after you got married?" Morgana added. 

Launchpad paused for a second imagining life with Donald, Daisy and the boys. 

"Heck no," he answered. "Don't mention this to Bella, but I never did get along with Donald." 

Gosalyn smirked. "In all honestly he kinda reminds me of Dad." 

Drake glared at Gosalyn. 

"Hey. I didn't necessarily say that that was bad thing..." 

"Could someone just be happy for the two of us? Well, three counting Melanie?" Launchpad asked. 

"Oh course we are happy for you Launchpad!" Drake shouted, and then gave Launchpad a hug. 

"Congratulations," Morgana added, also giving Launchpad a hug. 

"Gos, now you don't have to worry about sharing a room with Lisa when she got too old to share a room with Ronnie" 

"Aww thanks," Gosalyn said. She hugged Launchpad and then cried softly, "It isn't going to be the same with you not living at home. Who will I have to make fun of Jeri Spring Chicken with?" 

Launchpad laughed. "Word." 

Gosalyn laughed. "Like totally bogus to the max, Dude!" 

Gosalyn continued to laugh until she choked. "That chicken has problems." 

"Her guests even have more problems!" Launched added. "You know you are welcome to visit me any time you want. But...relax. Bella and I just got engaged. We didn't even set a day yet." 

Gosalyn nodded, "Yeah..." 

"I'm so happy for you. Take from me LP, I know what true love feels like," Drake said, wrapping an arm around his wife. 

* * *

Bella was packing her things, when she finally placed her ring back on her finger. After the day at Sugar Loaf Mountain, she has been hiding her ring as a charm on her necklace waiting for just the right moment to tell her family her news. 

Launchpad would be her second husband so she was not so sure what they would think. 

Bella took a deep breath. 

"No Bella," she whispered. "Don't chicken out now." 

Bella walked back to the front room of the suite where the rest of the family had their luggage. Bella was so busy packing her daughter's stuff that she just recently got to her own. A bellhop was coming for their things within an hour. 

"Guys?" Bella called out. 

Melanie smiled at her mother, hyper, and filled with excitement. She has known about her mother's engagement for three days now, but was made to promise the to keep the secret. The wait was painful. She was relieved that time where she would be able to express her excitement was finally near. 

"Hello?" Bella called again. "I have an announcement to make." 

Daisy placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Wait." 

"What is it Bella?" she asked. 

"I need everyone's attention," Bella insisted. 

At this instance, everyone momentarily took a break from his or her packing. 

"Okay...now that I got your attention," Bella continued. 

She presented her left hand, "Like I said before, I have an announcement to make." 

"Oh my gosh!" Daisy shouted. "You're getting married!" 

"Again?!" Donald added. 

"To Launchpad?" Dewey asked. 

Bella laughed. "Yes, to all questions." 

Donald's mouth dropped, "Well, I'll be dog-goned. That would explain how Jose has been acting the last couple days. You told him?" 

Bella nodded, "Well, not exactly but he knows that we can only be friends." 

"Are you happy?" 

"Yes I am Donald, thank you." 

"I really hope so." 

"I really hope so too," Daisy added. 

"Boys?" 

"Yes Mom," Dewey said, giving his mother a hug. 

"That's so great," Louie adding giving Bella a hug. 

"Congratulations Mom," Huey said at last. 

He walked up to his mother and hugged her. 

"Thanks Honey," Bella replied. 

"So, you do you two know where you all are going to live?" Huey asked. 

Bella shook her head. "No not yet." 

And before anyone else could chime in Bella added, "And no it won't be your basement!" 

Everyone laughed. 

... 

* * *

Epilogue 

Within a few hours, both families were safely on their way back to their native Calisota, to each other's correct town. 

Bella and Launchpad had a long road to look forward to; a year to spend planning their wedding. Bella had some money saved up from her job at the toy store, but Launchpad hasn't really had a job for a few years now and his savings were nearly depleted. It would an interesting few months, but the couple knew that it will be alright at the end, that fate would lead the way. 

Steelbeak stayed in the Brazilian jail for several weeks before the FOWL High Command finally decided to set up a jail escape. In no time, Steelbeak and his regular Egg-Man were up to usual antics which kept nearly every SHUSH agent busy for an extended about of time. (The High Command decided to cede production of any more Cyber-Eggmen at this time.) 

Darkwing, Morgana, and Quiverwing didn't hear from Bulba since the battle for the Divine Eye Diamond, in which the Brazilian authorities have since transported to a more protected location. It was unlikely that Bulba would materialize soon due to damage sustained from Quiverwing. 

Speaking of Quiverwing, she has had a few more battles under her belt since coming home. Of course, it was not surprising that the Fearsome Five would have somehow escape; though there was some speculation as how since the Brazilian police had also increased security in the Fearsome's designated prison. One of the working theories was that their escape was ensured by an inside operation. Of course, such speculation was never verified. 

Darkwing's only protest in regard to Quiverwing was for Gosalyn to promise that Gosalyn would at least factor in school work in her ever-increasingly busy schedule, which of course, still involved Huey. The proud superhero admired his daughter's courage, but that didn't excuse tarnishing her B average. 

* * *

The End 

* * *

Note: Jeri Spring Chicken, is my creative, though as you can guess she is named after a very famous trash talk show host. That's right Jerry Springer, though, she is also based off the character Val from an episode of Daria. Again, I am not getting any profit so no law suits please. She was first mentioned in Chapter 7 of "Extended Wings". She had an obsession of wearing clothes meant for teenagers and uses an excessive amount of 80's slang words. 

That said, this story is now complete. I hope you enjoyed this story. And if you can, I would love to know what you think. Thank you all for your loyal readership. 

* * *

~ Stef With a F :)


End file.
